Visions of You
by Ace of House Slytherin
Summary: They won the war, but things didn't go exactly as expected. It was all too much for Hermione so she left and started a new life where no one would find her. No one but the creation of her own mind. In an attempt to fix herself, Hermione returns to attempt the impossible. To go back and change everything.
1. Nicotine

**A/N: Welcome one and all to this story. I have yet to decide whether this will be a multi-chapter story or if it will be a one-shot/collection of one-shots. Based on your feedback I'll make a decision so if you have any preference feel free to let me know. **

**Enjoy!**

Hermione took a slow drag from her cigarette, holding it loosely between two fingers. It was a Muggle habit she had taken up after she disappeared from the Wizarding World a few years after Harry had won. The acrid smoke burned her lungs, She had hated it at first, but once she felt the warm tendrils of nicotine dull the pain of...everything, she knew she would turn back to it. It hadn't been easy for her after the war. She had been through so much-they all had-but Hermione had been broken at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. It was something Harry and Ron had never understood, the way she was haunted by the memory, the permanent reminder of all she was and ever would be crudely carved into her arm. They had tried, of course, to help her, but she was so far beyond help. She had held on until Harry had won, but after that, she couldn't find reason to. She had lost all interest in Ron but had allowed him to court her, for a little while, at least. But she had grown tired of him, and Harry and Ron were pushing too hard for her to go to St. Mungo's for some treatment. So, she left. She left what had been her dream job growing up, and she left the two boys she had grown up with. She had given no explanation, no warning, didn't even say goodbye. She just woke up one night, after a nightmare, of course, and decided she was tired of it all. She didn't pack anything, not even her wand. She had no need of it, she had all but mastered wandless magic, but there was hardly a need to use it in the Muggle world anyway. She hadn't tried to find her parents, hadn't gone to the house she grew up in. She had found a shitty apartment in a shitty neighborhood and decided to call it home.

She had enough money to never work again, especially being where she had chosen. She had saved the majority of her money, ending up with a large sum to sustain her when she had fled. Fled wasn't the right word. Escaped, maybe. She was sure Harry and Ron had looked for her, but they had never found her. She had gone somewhere no one would think to look, a nearly abandoned neighborhood where crime was high. She had carved out her own reputation among the criminals and low-lives. She was never bothered, but she was occasionally beseeched for her help. She had a reputation as a woman who could do impossible things. Word had spread quickly of a woman who could make sure the police never noticed you, even if you were right in front of them, among other things. She was respected-no, feared-and she had taken pride in the name she had made for herself. Once, she would have been disgusted at her current life, but something had been broken inside of her, something that could never be fixed, so she didn't care. The Wizarding World would never recognize their Golden Girl, even if they did manage to find her. Hermione heard footsteps approaching and she pushed off from the wall with her foot, harshly flicking her cigarette to the ground and crushing it under her heel.

"Shadows follow me," a voice said uneasily.

"Embrace them, and you will be brought into the light," Hermione responded, ignoring how Biblical it sounded. It was a code phrase people had created to ask for her help, and she played along, humoring them. Hermione jerked her head, turning down the alley and entering a small dive bar. Customers usually found her around this bar, it had become one of her favorites because of the dark and quiet atmosphere. She frequently conducted her...business here and had even done a favor or two for the owner of the bar. Hermione didn't speak, waiting for the person across from her to begin.

"I need to erase my file. Aaron Stockman," came the simple statement.

"Is that it?"

The person nodded, sliding an envelope across the table. Hermione took it, not opening it and standing up.

"Tomorrow."

The person nodded, sighing in relief as Hermione left. Hermione lit another cigarette as she walked, unnoticed by everyone the passed her. She had done this so many times it was almost too easy. Taking one last drag, Hermione walked into the police station, making her way to the archives. No one saw or heard her, there was no trace she was ever real. Hermione searched through the files, pulling out the one associated with the name she had been given. There would be copies, but she didn't need to worry about those. The spell she had created erased every trace of a person's history, similar to the one she had cast on her parents. It grew easier every time, evaporating someone from existence. Without a word, the file in her hand vanished, and Hermione exited the same way she had entered. She walked, through the now rainy streets, toward the shit-hole she called an apartment. She was in no rush, she knew what was waiting for her. An empty apartment that was little more than a room with a kitchen and a toilet. It didn't bother her, not really. She spent most of her nights outside, in the dark alleys being approached by criminals needing her help. It was laughable, how far she had fallen in the years after the war. She slept through the days, emerging at dusk. It was easier for her to sleep when the sun was up, the noise of the streets drowning out the noise in her head.

Hermione entered her apartment, stopping inside the door. A figure she had come to memorize from her dreams and hallucinations stood at the lone window, silhouetted in the moonlight as she so often was when Hermione was too lonely.

"Hello, pet. Miss me?" The darkly sweet voice of Bellatrix greeted.

"You're not real," Hermione said flatly.

"I'm as real as you."

"I wish I weren't real."

"But you are," Bellatrix said, turning to face Hermione completely.

"I do miss you, crazy as it is," Hermione admitted, her eyes roving over Bellatrix's frame.

"I know, pet. But I must say, I'm quite proud of you. You've done more than anyone thought you would."

Hermione couldn't help the pride that bloomed in her chest, even if the compliment came from her own mind. "I do what I have to."

"We both know that's not true." The sun began peeking through, the first rays of light bathing Bellatrix in an angelic glow.

"Fine, I enjoy it, repetitive as it is," Hermione admitted bitterly.

"Being bad is fun, isn't it?"

Hermione didn't respond, instead, she dropped herself onto her futon, joined by her brain's conjuration of Bellatrix. Hermione closed her eyes, knowing when she woke up Bellatrix would be gone. She always was.


	2. Candied Hearts

**A/N: Welcome! So, as I didn't really have a plan for this story when I posted the first chapter, it took some time to find a semblance of direction for it. I didn't necessarily intend to make a story out of this, but now I have something to aim for in terms of an ending, so let's see where this takes us. Updates will probably not be frequent or with any regularity, but I will update when I have something. Stay safe if Hurricane Dorian is headed your way.**

**Enjoy!**

When Hermione woke, Bellatrix was indeed gone, and the sun was working its way below the horizon. The sky was a mix of oranges and purples, blending together and sending the occasional shaft of light through Hermione's moth-eaten curtain. She stared at the ceiling, stained with water damage and other mysterious things she'd rather not think about. It was slowly growing darker and she stayed in bed, letting her eyes adjust to the fading light. She would have to meet Stockman again tonight to confirm the job was complete. Everything she was asked to do was easy, too easy. She wanted something harder.

Hermione threw off the blanket, rolling out her depressingly small bed. The entire place was depressingly small, but she found it easier to take care of. She hardly had to do anything more than the occasional flick of her hand. It was what she wanted, even though she could afford a nice place if she desired. Starting her shower, Hermione made sure to let the water run until it was clear before she adjusted the temperature. She brushed her teeth while she waited, examining her reflection in the cracked, dirty mirror. Her face had hollowed out, her cheekbones standing out starkly. Her eyes had a haunted dullness about them and she had dark, heavy bags under her eyes. Her once bushy brown hair now hung limply down to the small of her back. Hermione spat, rinsing out her mouth and stepping into the now steaming shower. She bathed quickly, knowing her thoughts were prone to wandering if she took too long.

Drying herself with a threadbare towel, Hermione stepped out onto the bathroom floor, the tile cold on her feet. She flexed her toes, discarding the towel once she was mostly dry and walking to her tiny closet. She had taken to wearing all black, feeling like it helped her blend into the night. She pulled on her clothes, messily braiding her hair before pulling on her cloak. Keys weren't necessary for her, so she didn't bother grabbing them as she walked out of her apartment. The door closed firmly behind her, with a little force. It was a nice night, on the cooler side but still bearable without a heavy coat. Hermione would enjoy the weather, a welcome refuge from the heat. It was part of the reason she had become nocturnal. Her criminal ways were a...side effect of that. She enjoyed it, the darker side of the world. It was...refreshing.

Hermione pushed open the door to the dive bar to find her usual table occupied. Frowning, Hermione approached the three figures who had taken refuge at her table. They looked up, and one stood, offering her a chair. She sat, scrutinizing them. They were all men, too clean and neat to be criminals, even gangsters. They looked almost... military. They observed her too, though not as carefully as she was them. Her hooded cloak obscured most of her features and she never lowered it until the phrase was muttered. They weren't nervous like so many of her other clients were, so they couldn't have been in any trouble, and if they were, they weren't worried about it.

"Are you the Mudblood?" one of them asked, a dirty blond man, barely in his twenties if she had to guess. Their clear leader.

"You're the ones sitting at my table, so clearly you already know the answer to that," Hermione stated bluntly, eyeing the door out of the corner of her eye. She had taken on the name once someone had seen her arm and asked what it meant. It didn't bother her like it would have once upon a time.

"We need you to acquire something for us. Or rather, someone," the blond continued, "We're trying to find our sister. She disappeared last week and we haven't heard anything. The police haven't been any help. We know this isn't your typical...work, but surely someone who gets rid of things knows how to find them."

Hermione considered it, she had just been growing bored and wishing for something else. This sounded like it would be harder than just erasing someone from existence. She chewed her lip, sitting in silence while the three men watched her expectantly.

"A picture and something sentimental to her," Hermione finally said, eyes flicking between the three men. They released a collective sigh, nodding and thanking her.

One of them-the middle, Hermione guessed- pulled out his wallet and thumbed through the pictures until he found the one he was looking for. He reached across the table and handed her the small photo, worn at the edges but still in good shape. Hermione gazed at the picture in dumbstruck silence. It looked like-it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. It had to be just an uncanny resemblance and nothing more. Hermione shook herself out of her stupor, nodding and waiting. The youngest reached around in his pockets, patting them before finding the one containing what he was looking for and fishing it out of his pocket. A shiny silver necklace hung from his fingertips, the pendant an emerald snake with silver eyes. Hermione held out her hand, ignoring the strange feeling in her chest as the warm object landed in her palm. It had a strange warmth to it and as she closed her hand around it, the silver gems flashed, making it appear to blink.

"I'll find you when it's done," she said, not bothering with a time. She had no idea how long it would take to track down their sister. She only had a vague idea of how to start, but she was confident it would work out. The three brothers left, leaving Hermione at the table alone. She let the necklace dangle from her fingertips, watching as the pendant spun slowly. A small smile graced her face as she tucked it into her pocket. Her face hurt from the motion, having not smiled in so long. It wasn't long before the guy from last night entered the bar, still nervous as he approached. As he sat, the chair scraped noisily against the floor, drawing a few annoyed looks and a grimace from Hermione. She didn't let it show, instead, she let the shadows of her hood mask her expression.

"I-is it done?" He stammered, eyes flicking around the bar. Hermione simply nodded, watching as he visibly relaxed. He slid an envelope across the table, the rest of her payment. She tucked it into one of her pockets, waiting for the man to leave. He sat there for a few moments, not understanding that he could leave. Realization dawned on his face and he left clumsily.

Hermione leaned back in her chair, propping her feet on the table and signaling to the owner to bring over a drink. She always had a celebratory drink after her success. The owner always brought her his specialty of the week and she always drank it, no matter how horrible it was. It was weird that he did a specialty drink, considering his bar's reputation, but she had a feeling it was more for her than anyone else. The owner enjoyed making her new, interesting drinks rather than continuing to serve the same mug of beer over and over. She found it...endearing. He never charged her either, but that was part of their arrangement. She was on retainer for him and whatever he needed, and he provided her with a free drink on a somewhat regular basis. Hermione lowered her hood as he approached, two drinks in hand. Everyone here was a regular patron, but no one here would look twice at her, anyway. A smile crossed her face as her drink was set in front of her and the owner-a friend, in a way-sat across from her.

"How's business?" She asked, picking up her drink and letting the aroma hit her before taking a sip and holding it in her mouth as she tasted it.

"Better since you crawled out of hell, M," he teased, taking a sip of his own drink.

After she swallowed her drink, she let out a chuckle, "You always were a charmer, Ty. Make good drinks, too. I just might have to keep you."

"Well, you already know I have no problem with that," he retorted with a wink.

Hermione hummed, taking her feet off the table and letting the front of her chair drop rapidly to the ground, "I guess I'll have to make sure the portal opens here so I can drag you with me."

"I'm almost positive I'll be going there regardless."

"Maybe," Hermione smirked, taking another sip.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. So, what was up with those three? They certainly stood out. Waited for you almost since we opened," Ty asked.

"They want me to find someone. Not my usual line of work, but I think it'll be a welcome challenge."

"Well, I'll be sure to have an extra special drink when you finish that."

Hermione smiled, downing the rest of her drink. You feeling up to a little competition?" She challenged.

"Not tonight, I don't have anyone working the bar. But, if you stick around, maybe after we close."

"Next time, then. I should get started on seeing what I can find about doing the opposite of my usual job. I'll be around, Ty." Hermione stood, giving Ty a kiss on the cheek before leaving. She pulled her hood up as she stepped outside, walking back toward her apartment. The warmth in her stomach spread through her, causing her cheeks to flush despite the chill air. Slowly, she made her way back to her apartment, not sure what, if anything, would be waiting for her. Sometimes, Bellatrix was there. Other times, she wasn't. Hermione didn't always know, only sometimes had the feeling. Usually, when she drank she couldn't tell. She wasn't in a rush, regardless of whether or not she hallucinated Bellatrix bloody Lestrange, she was alone. She would always be alone. She told herself she didn't care, but sometimes, all she wanted was for someone to see her, who she used to be.

Hermione shook her head sharply, regretting the force she had used when her vision crept sideways. She stopped, inhaling slowly and watching her breath condense as she exhaled. Who she used to be didn't matter anymore. This is who she was. Ty was probably the closest to her, but she held even him at arm's length. They had spent nights together, drinking, talking, even fucking on occasion. There wasn't any love between them, not really, but they had a weird kind of chemistry that worked for them. Ty was good at making her forget she existed, and she knew she did the same for him. On the occasions where they drank and talked, Hermione usually found herself in someone else's bed. Men, women, whoever she decided might be good enough to make her forget. Tonight, though, she had other plans. And those plans involved her pathetic apartment and as much sleep as she could. She knew herself, knew she would be up for countless hours obsessing over the necklace and photo. Still, she could at least _try_.

Hermione entered her apartment, almost slamming the door behind her. She hadn't meant to, but sometimes the hinges were loose and didn't require as much force. She stopped dead when she saw the familiar silhouette of the woman she was obsessed with.

"Two nights in a row? It must be a special occasion," Hermione commented icily.

"You're the one obsessed with me. I'm surprised you aren't out fucking someone to forget me. We both know you can't," Bellatrix responded, just as much ice lacing her tone.

"Sometimes I wish you were real so I could-"

"Could what? What would you do to me if I were here? Curse me? Kill me? We both know it doesn't work like that. You have to mean it, and I've made it so you could never mean it toward me."

"Doesn't mean I couldn't try," Hermione muttered. She let her cloak drop to the floor, stripping her other clothes off at random.

Her hallucination of Bellatrix eyed her up and down. "You could, but we both know you wouldn't."

"Buzz off."

"Someone wants to fight tonight. Trouble in that fucked up little head of yours? At least you're still the brightest witch of your age, not that you'd believe that."

"Obviously there's trouble in my head if you're here. Maybe I should just give myself a lobotomy. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit," Hermione growled.

"That would be a disservice to the world. There's no sense in you wasting away, barely more than a vegetable," Bellatrix was almost shouting, not that it would cause any problem, considering she wasn't real.

"What do you care so much?! You did this to me!" Hot tears leaked around the edges of Hermione's eyes, stinging as they slowly made trails down her cheeks.

"No. You did this to yourself," Bellatrix whispered, "She tortured you, but you made yourself into this...shell of yourself. You left everyone, everything. You decided to make yourself into what you are now.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with myself right now." Hermione sank to the floor, lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. "I'm supposed to find someone."

"Well, you better start looking."

With that, she was alone again. The tears came harder now, her body shaking. The cold of the tile seeped into her through her bare skin, causing shivers. Mustering all her will, Hermione rose, crawling into what she called a bed and pulling the blankets around her. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. It was why she had taken to finding company to keep her occupied. Tonight, her blanket would be her warmth, and her thoughts would be her occupation. The benefit of her breakdown: crying always made her fall asleep after.


	3. Nightmares and Daydreams

**A/N: So as of right now, this story is very open in terms of planning so if there's anything you'd like me to do with this story in terms of events either leave it in a review or pm me and I'll work it into the story however I can. I hope you're all doing well.**

**Enjoy!**

It was late afternoon when Hermione woke, covered in a sheen of sweat. She shivered, her rational mind-what was left of it-chasing the remaining fragments of her dream. Her pants were visible in the air, and as the last remnants of sleep left her, she realized it had snowed while she was asleep. The tendrils of sunlight reflected brightly off the still-clean snow, prompting her to close the curtains with a flick of her wrist. She groaned, dragging a hand over her face. Salt was caked to her cheeks from her dried tears, the only reminder that she had broken down. Again. It didn't happen as frequently as it used to, but it wasn't often she came home after drinking, even if she only had one. She wasn't a lightweight by any means, she could usually outdrink Ty, but even one drink was enough to lower that wall if she was alone.

Swinging her legs over the edge of her futon, she surveyed the room, not sure what she was expecting. Her feet touched the cold tile, and her body reacted but she didn't really feel it. She trudged toward the shower, following her usual routine but this time staring at her reflection for a little longer than usual. She scowled, anger coiling tightly in her belly and she lashed out, throwing her fist at the mirror. Her brain registered the cracking of the glass and the sight of blood trailing down the mirror, but she couldn't _feel_ it. That was what she wanted. She wanted to _feel_. Anything was better than this. Hermione pulled her hand away, examining her knuckles. They were cut, with shards of glass embedded in the skin, and would likely bruise. Picking the glass out of her hand, she barely paid attention to the _clink _they made as they landed in the sink.

Blood dripped into the sink, dark red before becoming lighter as it was diluted by water. Hermione didn't bother rinsing her hand since she was about to shower. She paid no mind to the small droplets hitting the floor and getting onto her shower curtain. None of it mattered, anyway. She had been hoping the water would sting, but her brain wouldn't register any of it. She bathed with one hand, causing her to take longer. Memories drifted through her mind and she shut her eyes tightly, clenching her jaw in an attempt to make them go away. She didn't want to think about Harry and Ron and Ginny and whoever else. She had left for a reason.

Cradling her injured hand to her chest, Hermione dried herself magically but left her hand as it was in the hopes that she would feel it. Rummaging through the bathroom, she looked for the few first aid supplies she owned. Upon finding it, she moved back to the sink, opening the bottle of disinfectant and pouring it over her hand. She flexed her fingers as she did, still not feeling the pain. She let her hand air dry, placing gauze on her knuckles and wrapping a bandage securely around them. She wiggled her fingers, making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose. Satisfied, she left the bathroom, leaving it as it was. She took her time dressing, pulling her clothes on slowly. As she fastened her cloak, she was reminded of the job she was supposed to be doing as she felt the pendant in her pocket.

She pulled it out, letting it dangle from the chain held in her injured hand. It spun, the emeralds glinting as they caught the light. Hermione frowned, tucking it back into her pocket and ignoring it for the time being. Hermione stalked out of her apartment, purposely slamming the door behind her. Ty's bar wasn't open yet, but she didn't want to go there, anyway. Tonight, she was content with the company of a stranger, if she could find one. There were plenty of clubs within walking distance, but she wasn't in the mood for the chill air. As she finished her descent down the stairs, she turned on her heel, Apparating into an alley on the opposite side of town. The clubs were nicer here and more people would be in and out. She walked past the bouncer completely unnoticed, making her way straight to the bar.

The bass resonated through her entire body, some trashy song she didn't care about blasting more than loud enough to drown out her thoughts. She took a seat at the bar, signaling to the bartender that she was ready. She finished serving a round of beers to two college boys before making her way over to Hermione. She let her eyes linger, admiring the figure behind the bar.

"What'll it be?" She asked placing her arms on the bar and leaning forward.

"That depends," Hermione said, quiet enough that the bartender had to lean closer, "What's your specialty?"

"I make a mean Amaretto Sour, not that any of these college kids drink anything but beer," She responded.

"I'll take two," Hermione said, leaning back slightly. The bartender nodded, watching as Hermione eyed her.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned, sliding the drinks to Hermione.

"I won't guarantee an answer." Hermione took a sip, humming as the taste of cherries and lemon juice bloomed on her tongue, followed by a hint of pineapple.

"What happened to your hand?" She had to speak loudly to be heard over the music, gesturing to Hermione's hand.

"Would you believe me if I said I was bashing in the window of the last person who made me an Amaretto Sour?" Hermione asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"That depends," the bartender replied, her eyes flicking over Hermione.

"Yours is better by a long shot," Hermione husked, not lying.

The bartender laughed, a sound Hermione found herself enjoying. She took another swig of her drink, watching as the bartender took a sip from the other. She set her glass down, turning to a customer struggling for her attention. She looked at Hermione, rolling her blue eyes with a smile before refilling his beer. She glanced over at Hermione as she served the drink, earning a raised eyebrow in return.

"You know, most people coming here come to dance," she said upon her return.

"Not me. I come for the drinks and gorgeous bartender," Hermione said, raising her glass in a toast.

"Not big on the club scene, then?" she asked, clinking her drink against Hermione's.

"Definitely not. My usual haunts grow boring, so sometimes I venture out to bigger places."

"So, what brings you here tonight?" The bartender took a sip of her drink, looking at Hermione through her lashes.

"I'm looking for something," Hermione answered, setting her now empty glass down.

"Well, if that something happens to be just a few blocks from here, I'm off at ten," She husked, reaching forward to grab Hermione's glass, letting their fingers brush against each other.

"That sounds like exactly what I was looking for," Hermione whispered, catching the glass sent sliding her way. Her empty glass was placed in the sink and she was now on the second one. She sipped it slowly, hoping to make it last until ten. She knew it wouldn't.

"You're supposed to be doing a job," Bellatrix said, suddenly appearing beside her.

Hermione ignored her, not wanting to listen to her tonight.

"You can't ignore me, Hermione. I am you," Bellatrix continued when Hermione continued to ignore her.

Hermione gave no indication she had heard the dark witch, taking another sip of her drink and focusing on the noise of the club instead.

"We both know what you're doing. You can't drown me out forever," Bellatrix hissed, disappearing.

Hermione set her glass down, wondering why she never bothered to wear a watch. There wasn't a clock anywhere she could see, but for the sake of her remaining sanity, she hoped it was nearing ten. Bellatrix paid her more visits through the night, but Hermione continued to ignore her, finishing her second drink faster than she intended to. Luckily, the bartender noticed before too long, sliding her another drink and taking the empty glass. Hermione took it gratefully, sipping it while she watched the bartender. Every now and then, she would pause her work to look over, smiling when she saw Hermione watching. Bellatrix was getting harder to ignore, being unusually persistent. Hermione continued to ignore her, hoping that it would be ten soon.

"Hey," the bartender greeted, this time on the customer side of the bar.

Hermione offered the rest of her drink, watching as she downed the glass in one swallow.

"What do you say we get out of here?" the bartender whispered against Hermione's ear.

"I'd say you can call me 'Mione. Just so you know who's name to be calling out," Hermione whispered back, placing her hand on the bartender's waist.

"In that case, you can call me Sarah," she replied.

"Well then, Sarah, lead the way." Hermione's eyes landed on Bellatrix, lingering before she forced them back to Sarah.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just thought I saw someone I know," Hermione said.

"All the more reason to get out of here," Sarah said over the music, pulling Hermione by the arm. She navigated them through the club expertly, the pair emerging on the street before too long. Once they were out of the club, Sarah slid her hand down to Hermione's, interlocking their fingers as she led them to her apartment. The air pricked at their skin, and the once clean snow was now dirty. They paid it no mind, entering Sarah's apartment before the warmth of the drinks wore off. Hermione ignored the glimpses of Bellatrix, focusing on the woman leading her. As the door closed behind them, Hermione found herself against the door, Sarah's body holding her there as lips met her own. The taste of Hermione's drink lingered on their lips, mixing with the taste of Sarah's mango chapstick. Hermione's hands found Sarah's scarf, pulling it off while Sarah undid the clasp to Hermione's cloak. They parted for air, Hermione taking the opportunity to push off the door and get them moving toward the bedroom. Hermione undid the buttons on Sarah's coat, sliding it off her shoulders and peppering her neck with kisses. Sarah fumbled with the button of Hermione's pants, pulling her closer by the waistband. Pulling her shirt over her head, Sarah forced Hermione to break the kisses, leading her closer to the bedroom as she backstepped. Hermione followed suit, discarding her shoes and shirt where she stood, eager to feel Sarah's tan skin against her own.

Sarah placed a hand on Hermione's sternum, spinning them so Hermione had her back against the wall, capturing the other woman's lips again and letting her hands roam over Hermione's torso. Hermione arched into the hands roaming her body, moaning against Sarah's lips. She slid her hands up a toned back, undoing Sarah's bra before burying her hands in brown hair. She scraped her fingernails against Sarah's scalp, taking pleasure in how she pushed closer to Hermione. Hermione hooked her leg around Sarah's waist, pulling her completely against her. Sarah broke the kiss, traveling down Hermione's neck and along her collarbone. Hermione moaned, feeling her core tingling at the action. A hand slid into her pants, teasing her clit through her underwear. Hermione ground into the hand, leaning her head back against the wall and letting her mouth fall open with a moan. Sarah smirked against Hermione's skin, gently nipping the soft flesh of her shoulder. Small scars peppered her chest, and Sarah traced them with her free hand.

Hermione's breath came in pants, the alcohol and pleasure coursing through her system like fire. She moved her hands to Sarah's waist, cupping the firm ass and pushing her closer. Sarah slid her hand out of Hermione's pants, pulling Hermione toward the bedroom as she shrugged off her bra. She kicked off her shoes as she walked, carelessly discarding them. Hermione's eyes traced her companion's back, admiring the way the muscles shifted with each step Sarah took. She licked her lips, eyes traveling lower when Sarah finally stopped and turned around. Slowly, teasingly, she unbuttoned her pants, sliding them-and her underwear-off. She closed the distance between them, hands in the process of removing Hermione's own pants. As she did so, Hermione trailed her hands along Sarah's curves, moving slowly to her hips. She leaned forward, capturing a pink nipple with her mouth and circling it with her tongue. Sarah pushed into her, and Hermione slid her hands down to Sarah's bare ass, squeezing before lifting her with ease. Strong legs wrapped around her waist and hands tangled in her hair as Hermione made her way to the bed. A moan met her ears as she registered Sarah grinding into her. Hermione tightened her hold, pulling Sarah into her as she trailed kisses to her other nipple to give it the same attention.

Wetness pooled between Hermione's thighs as Sarah continued to grind against her, the heat and wetness of the other woman spreading along Hermione's hips. Sarah's hands disentangled from her hair, moving to her shoulders to steer Hermione. Sarah turned her around, backing her up until Hermione's calves hit the edge of the bed. Expertly shifting her weight, Sarah forced Hermione down onto the bed, moving between her legs to finish removing her pants. As soon as she had been freed of her pants, Sarah began trailing kisses from the inside of her knee to the top of her thigh, stopping just before her center. Hermione shivered as Sarah's breath ghosted over her skin, reaching down to tangle her hands in Sarah's hair and guiding her head where she wanted it. Sarah denied her, making a trail of hot kisses up to Hermione's chest, stopping when her hips were pressed against Hermione's. Inhaling sharply, Hermione wrapped her legs around Sarah's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Sarah's lips met hers again, the heat growing between them as Sarah's tongue slid against Hermione's.

Taking control of the kiss, Hermione reversed their position, sliding her hand between them to brush against Sarah's clit. Sarah gasped, breaking the kiss and digging her nails into Hermione's back. Hermione hummed in pleasure, nipping along Sarah's jawline and down to her collarbones. Hermione stopped, urging Sarah completely onto the bed before she continued, dragging her teeth down Sarah's torso, stopping at the apex of her thighs.

"Please," Sarah begged with a gasp, pushing her hips closer to Hermione's lips.

She obliged, dragging her tongue languidly through Sarah's lips before wrapping her tongue around the other woman's clit. Hermione slid her hands underneath Sarah, pushing her further into her mouth. Sarah wrapped her legs around Hermione's shoulders, grinding against the tongue putting pressure on her clit. Carefully, Hermione removed a hand, sliding her fingers along soaked lips. A coarse moan was ripped from Sarah's throat at the teasing, and she pushed her hips closer in an attempt to get what she wanted. Hermione kept her fingers just out of reach of where Sarah wanted them, teasing her soft lips.

"'Mione," Sarah whimpered, pushing her hips forward uselessly as her head fell back.

Hermione stopped abruptly, earning a dissatisfied sound as she moved Sarah's legs and slid along the length of her body. She replaced her mouth with her thigh, pressing it firmly against Sarah's clit while straddling the other woman's thigh, giving herself the pressure she was craving. Sarah tangled one hand in Hermione's hair, the other sliding between them, seeking Hermione's clit. Finding it, she urged a moan from Hermione as she circled it, dipping her fingers lower to wet them before returning. Hermione ground against Sarah's hand, moving her own between them to tease Sarah's lips, sliding a finger where she so desperately wanted it. Sarah's hand in her hair tightened, a moan pouring out of her throat as Hermione slowly slid a second finger inside of her. Hermione pressed her palm against Sarah's clit, letting the woman grind into her hand at the pace she wanted. Stiffening, Hermione felt pleasure coursing through her veins, her orgasm quickly approaching. She could tell by Sarah's moans that she was close too, and she gently thrust her fingers in time with Sarah's hips, drawing her to orgasm. Thick wetness gushed around her fingers, Sarah's walls contracting around her fingers as the other woman climaxed, her fingers stilling against Hermione's clit just as she reached her own orgasm. Both women were panting, sticky with sweat and cum.

"Obliviate," Hermione whispered, drawing herself away from the other woman and grabbing her clothes. She did this to everyone but Ty, erasing herself but leaving the memory of the sensations.

The fewer people that remembered her, the better. It made her harder to track down, even though she wasn't sure if anyone was looking for her. If they had ever looked for her. Hermione took no chances with the strangers that she used to keep her company. By now, her drinks had worn off, and Bellatrix never bothered to show up after she was in someone else's bed. Hermione cast a cleaning charm on herself, securing her cloak and stepping out into the night, lighting a cigarette as she did so. Exhaling the acrid smoke, she pulled the necklace out of her pocket, letting it dangle from her injured hand as she spelled it to point the way to its owner. She wasn't sure if she was successful, had never even heard of magic like what she was attempting, but she had a feeling she was on the right track. Muggles were different when it came to magic, as she had quickly discovered. For all she knew, the charm would cause the necklace to lead her to the creator. It wasn't an exact thing, but it was a good enough start.


	4. False Perceptions

**A/N: Welcome, my dears! Some things are happening, development is progressing, all that good stuff that keeps a story going. I'd like to take a moment to thank you all for your support. You are loved. Such a simple statement, but an oh so powerful one. Never forget this. Your support keeps me motivated to continue this story.**

**Creating this story is done on a chapter by chapter basis (a.k.a. there is no plan) so if there are any events you do want to happen (or don't want to happen) feel free to speak up and make your voice heard. This goes for all future chapters. I'm almost as clueless as you, dear readers, which makes for an interesting story, to say the least. **

**I do so hope you enjoy this chapter as much as Dobby hoped for a sock.**

Sunlight crept in through the blinds, settling on Hermione's face as she tried to sleep. She turned over, burying her face in the lumpy surface of her bed.

"Wake up!"

Startled, Hermione's head snapped up, eyes blearily scanning her apartment. Her gaze settled on a familiar figure, and as her vision came into focus, she couldn't help the mild surprise that coursed through her.

"You're never here in the morning," Hermione mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"There's a first time for everything. Get up," Bellatrix said, standing from the chair she was in and walking to the window.

"Why are you here? Last night wasn't enough to make you go away?" Hermione sat, her threadbare blanket pooling around her waist.

"We have work to do."

"There's no we," Hermione scoffed.

"Don't be stupid," Bellatrix said, turning to face the young witch.

"I'm not. There's no we, there's never been we. It's always been just me, from the day _I_ left to now. Just go away," Hermione growled.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Bellatrix asked.

"There's nothing to get," Hermione said, throwing off the covers and swinging her legs onto the floor.

"No?" Bellatrix asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

"No," Hermione said definitively, but even she could hear the trickle of doubt.

"Then why is it me who comes to you when you're at your loneliest? Why is it me and not someone else? Someone that cared about you."

Hermione didn't answer, and Bellatrix took the opportunity to move closer. "Tell me! Why, of all people, is it me?"

"Because I hate you!" Hermione shouted, standing from the bed.

"Try again," Bellatrix laughed.

Hermione ground her teeth, fighting the urge to throw something. "I'm not playing this game with you. With me."

"This isn't a game," Bellatrix responded.

"Everything is a game with you," Hermione said, turning away from the older witch and moving to find her cloak.

"This isn't a game," Bellatrix repeated, reaching out to stop Hermione by her arm.

Hermione blinked as a hand that shouldn't exist wrapped around her arm. "You aren't real."

"I'm as real as you make me, and you can't actually tell the difference," Bellatrix whispered.

"Because I don't want anyone else," Hermione admitted, pulling her arm harshly out of Bellatrix's grasp.

Bellatrix laughed, leaning against the window while Hermione stood stunned. She looked at her arm, at the distance between them. She blinked, her brain unable to process the difference between what was real and what wasn't.

"Why do you like fighting with yourself so much, pet?" Bellatrix asked, amused.

Hermione couldn't find the words to respond, her mouth opening and closing. Angrily, she stomped in the direction of the shower, hoping that Bellatrix would be gone by the time she was finished. She had no such luck, though. As she pulled her shirt over her head, Bellatrix came into view, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Oh, good, you're finished. Let's get going, shall we? Lots of work to do," Bellatrix said cheerily, seeming to forget their earlier altercation.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Hermione asked, annoyed. Bellatrix didn't deign to answer her, instead pushing off the doorframe and beckoning Hermione to follow. Growling, Hermione stomped after her, angrily throwing open her sorry excuse of a front door to reveal a letter addressed plainly to her. The handwriting was familiar, but through the haze of anger, she couldn't determine why. Ripping it open, Hermione skimmed through the words on the parchment.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I have missed you so much these past years. It has taken me some time to track you down, but I've not once stopped looking. So much has changed since you left. I know you it was for your own reasons, and I know I've no right to know. I debated for some time whether to write you. I know if you wanted to hear from me you would have written, but I cannot let my favorite student and the closest thing I have to a daughter disappear without trying. If you do not wish to respond, I understand. I know things were very hard for you after the war, and I know you wished for space to sort things out. I can only hope that this letter is well-received and you will respond. I will not intrude on your life, but know I still care for you deeply and hold on to the hope that one day you'll decide to return. Regardless, your location is safe with me. I will not pass the information to your former friends unless you express the desire for me to. I respect your decision and privacy, just know that I have not forgotten about you, and you are always welcome in my home and at Hogwarts, should you choose to come back._

_With love,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione let the letter drop to the floor, a mumbled profanity leaving her lips. She had been so careful! Had made sure no one knew her identity. Did she want to be found? Did she want to go back?

"Oooh, looks like the kitty sniffed you out," Bellatrix teased.

"Shut up," Hermione ground out, leaving the letter on the floor as she stormed out of her apartment, Bellatrix's laugh trailing after her.

Hermione grimaced at the sunlight, pulling the hood of her cloak further down in an attempt to block some of the light. She was acutely aware of the necklace in her pocket and with her injured hand she pulled it out. The pendant caught the sunlight, giving it the appearance of slithering. Hermione waited until its motion stilled, wondering how her charm would manifest. As the necklace came to rest, she felt a slight pulling sensation from the pendant and allowed herself to follow it. Bellatrix soon joined her, walking alongside Hermione, the only company from her old life she had for the past four years. It had been terrible at first, she was tormented by the woman her mind had created. As time passed, she had grown numb to it, to everything. Anger was the only thing she could consistently feel. Hermione knew she had fallen far from where she was. She used to be so much more, she was just tired of it all. Even now, she was growing tired of her life. She would need a change soon, more than a new task that would surely prove too easy. Was she really ready to go back? She could barely remember what her old friends looked like. She had spent so much time trying to forget them. Bellatrix was the only one she could fully remember, but that was because she was almost always there.

"Look alive, pet, no need to think too much," Bellatrix said, bringing Hermione back to her senses.

Hermione scoffed, but she did notice the pendant was starting to shift direction. And Bellatrix was right, there was no need to think too much, it always pushed her closer to breaking down. Some things just shouldn't be dwelt on, and maybe her old life was one of those things. Hermione shot a glance at Bellatrix, the older witch different from their first encounter, but in many ways still the same. She hummed a tune Hermione didn't recognize as she walked beside the young girl, the odd passerby going right through her. Hermione reminded herself that this wasn't actually Bellatrix, that the real woman was dead.

"What do you say when you find what you're looking for? You're creaky?" Bellatrix asked, drawing Hermione out of her thoughts once more.

Following her line of sight, Hermione's eyes landed on the person she was looking for, the person who looked so much like...Hermione cut off her thoughts. "Eureka."

As clear as day, which was quite annoying to Hermione, was the woman from the photograph. A little older, perhaps, but definitely the same woman. Hermione approached, but kept her distance as she observed the woman. Silently, she followed the woman until Bellatrix began to grow restless, causing Hermione to become irate. Hermione's eyes flicked over the dark hair and eyes, the pale skin, the red lips. Growing closer, her eyes picked out all the flaws. The slight pockmarks, the clear presence of lipstick, and eyes more brown than black. The skin was nowhere near as pale as she first thought. She had imagined it. The resemblance. Really, this woman looked nothing like her, and Hermione was surprised she ever thought there was ever any resemblance. Even the basic features were nothing alike. Everything was different. Her mind really was fucked up.

The woman caught sight of Hermione approaching, and almost made to run, but she sighed, giving herself in to her fate. She held an arm out to Hermione, who took it, ready to cast whatever she needed to make sure the woman didn't disappear on her. Hermione removed the charm from the necklace, placing it in the other woman's hand along with the photograph. A sigh came from the woman, the kind that expressed the same emotion Hermione herself was struggling with. Perhaps it was time to go back.


	5. Old Friends

**A/N: And I'm back with another chapter without too much of a wait. I've got my routine settled now, so I have more time to write my stories. Theoretically, this means updates will be more frequent. We'll see how it actually goes. Anyway, I thank you all for your support and wish you well.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione held her cigarette to her lips, letting the smoke pour from her mouth as she exhaled. She had fought with herself a lot over the past week, doing her best to ignore the encouragement from Bellatrix to return. She had already made up her mind, it was just a matter of when. When would she go back to the world she'd almost rather ignore? She turned her head to the side, eyeing Bellatrix leaning against the wall next to her.

"Those are bad for you," she stated plainly, causing Hermione to huff in annoyance, "You should go now."

Hermione didn't respond, choosing to angrily flick her cigarette to the ground. She pushed off from the wall and walked into Ty's bar. He had promised her a drink when she finished her job and she intended to take him up on that before she left. She knew once she did that she'd never come back. She had come for the drink, but also to erase the last traces of her from the Muggle world. Ty flashed her a grin as she walked in, not returning it as she made her way to her table.

"I'm guessing you found what you were looking for?" Ty asked as he set a drink in front of her.

"I did," Hermione responded curtly, sniffing the drink. It smelled like pineapple.

"What do you think?" Ty asked as she took her first sip.

Hermione hummed in appreciation as the flavor spread over her tongue, "One of your best."

"Glad you like it, M. Always nice to have your approval," he said, flashing her another smile.

"I'm leaving," Hermione said bluntly, watching as Ty's smile faltered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm going away. For good," she explained. She didn't know why she was bothering with telling him, he wouldn't remember her in a few minutes.

Confusion colored Ty's face as he struggled to find a response. Hermione could see he wasn't going to find one and left without a sound, forgotten memories in her wake. She would always have them, but she didn't want anyone to have an attachment to her. She wasn't stupid, she knew Ty liked her. She couldn't afford for anyone to remember her.

Hermione didn't let her eyes meet Bellatrix's as she turned on her heel, her stomach twisting itself in knots. She had only Apparated without a wand once before, but she hadn't used one in years, so she didn't think she had any need of one, even to Apparate. Her logic was as sound as always, as she appeared without a problem in front of the grounds to Hogwarts. Bellatrix stood next to her, a small frown on her face as she imitated a gagging noise.

"Shut it," Hermione growled, pushing through the wards of the school as she took a step forward. They tried to keep her out, but Hermione had a penchant for making herself unnoticed, and she knew it would also apply to ward magic so long as she could overpower it. She had been out of the magical world for years now, but she had still developed her skills and power. She had the determination and discipline to master whatever she put her mind to, and unlike when she was younger, she had nothing to lose.

She made her way unnoticed to McGonagall's office, which used to be Dumbledore's office. It was way past curfew, but she wasn't afraid of being caught, even by Mrs. Norris. Hermione wasn't sure if McGonagall would be in her office, but that was the most logical place to check first. She had gotten to know the Professor well during her time here and knew the woman was often up during the later hours. Hermione knew that had been some time ago, but she also knew that most wizards and witches didn't change easily.

Coming to the entrance of the Headmistress's office, Hermione realized she had no idea what the password would be. With further thought, she realized it wouldn't be necessary. There was no way to sneak past the gargoyle because there wouldn't be any stairs, but she knew how badly Minerva wanted to see her, all she would have to do is show her face. Probably. She came to a stop and pulled down her hood, revealing her face to the seemingly inanimate statue. Almost begrudgingly, it began to reveal the stairs to her.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she passed, earning what sounded like a pleased puff from the statue. Hermione emerged in Minerva's office, glancing around. It was a lot different than she remembered, though she supposed years away would do that. As she suspected, Minerva was in her office, glancing up as she heard the scratch of stone on stone.

"Hermione," she whispered in disbelief, rubbing her eyes as if to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her.

"I got your letter," was all she responded with, suddenly feeling unsure.

"I'm so happy to see you," Minerva whispered, tears in her eyes as she rushed forward to embrace her favorite once-student.

"It's...it's good to see you," Hermione managed, surprised at the feeling of insecurity filling her stomach.

"How did you get in, if I may?" Minerva questioned. Her tone was filled with curiosity, not malice.

"I Apparated to just outside the grounds and I may have managed to magically mask my intrusion from the wards," Hermione responded, a small smirk forming in the corner of her mouth.

"I see," the older witch said, pride glimmering in her eyes with a hint of disapproval at breaking the rules.

"It felt like it was time to come home," Hermione whispered shyly.

"You are always welcome here, Hermione. For as long as you wish to stay," Minerva said, guiding them to chairs and calling for a pot of tea.

"Thank you. And if it's not too much trouble, could you not tell anyone I'm here?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of tea once it was poured.

"I promise. Now if you go wandering the castle someone will surely stumble across you and word will undoubtedly spread."

"I'm not worried about that. I was surprised you were ever able to find me, to be perfectly honest."

"It wasn't easy, but I knew I would regret it if I didn't exhaust all of my resources trying to find you," Minerva said with a sly smile.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised at the older witch.

"Well, after looking everywhere I could fathom in the Wizarding World, I realized the best way for you to hide would be plain sight. In Muggle London. At first, I thought you would look for your parents but then I realized it would give you away too easily. I had help from a friend who searched the nearly abandoned parts and stumbled across a rumor that led him to find you," Minerva explained, sipping her tea occasionally.

Hermione hummed, fidgeting with the delicate teacup in her hands. It would be so easy to break it.

"I'm a little disappointed in you, Hermione," Minerva said, eyeing the witch.

"I've done things that most people wouldn't think me capable," Hermione admitted, looking the witch in the eye, "Even when I was a student here."

"Sometimes it's scary," Minerva admitted.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"How much like Bellatrix you are. How similar the two of you are, yet how remarkably different your choices were."

Hermione felt her blood rush through her, hearing someone other than herself say Bellatrix's name feeling...wrong. She stared at Minerva, gripping her teacup tighter as she felt the dark witch's presence suddenly appear at her side.

"You hear that? We're not so different, you and I," she whispered in Hermione's ear, followed by her trademark cackle.

Hermione inhaled slowly, doing her best not to react to the words she knew were true. She made no move to acknowledge Bellatrix's appearance, her fingers tightening around the teacup until it nearly broke. Minerva watched her reaction with some concern, not intending to upset Hermione. It had just surprised her, the sudden thought that if anything had been different in either of their lives how the outcome would not have been this way.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you," Minerva apologized, reaching for the brunette.

"It's okay. I've thought it myself. It's just...different when it comes from someone else."

Minerva nodded sympathetically, "Well, what's past is past, as much as I wish things had been different."

"What if they could be?" Hermione asked, looking sheepishly up at the witch.

"I don't think it's possible," Minerva said with some skepticism.

"Why shouldn't I try. I don't want to be this person. I never wanted this," Hermione's words were laced with anger, the sudden change startling Minerva.

"Hermione," Minerva began, seeing the telltale determination and stubbornness that had gotten her through the war, "You are free to use the entire Hogwarts library to research whatever it is you've already settled on. I'll inform Madame Pince in the morning."

"Actually, I was hoping to be a little more discrete. I've become a bit of a night owl, so could I research while the library is technically closed?"

"Very well. It's not as if I could stop you, anyway," Minerva sighed.

Hermione nodded, placing her now empty teacup on the table between them. The wheels in her mind were already turning as she tried to find her starting spot. She already knew the Restricted section would be her best option, but she would need to figure out how to go back. Go back...Hermione inhaled sharply as she realized the simplest answer to changing everything was to start by changing the events that led up to this. Her rational mind already knew she couldn't make one big change, but a series of well-placed changes ought to do the trick. Hermione didn't feel uneasy about deliberately altering the past- for herself, no less- as she had long discarded her conscience. She just needed to determine what and where the needed to be, and to figure out how to cause those changes.

Minerva watched Hermione with a hint of worry on her face. She knew the woman would work herself to exhaustion trying to find solutions. Observing Hermione's face, Minerva knew Hermione had determined where to start her search. Trying to hide her forlorn expression, she considered going back on her promise, for Hermione's sake, but could not bring herself to betray her trust. At least Hermione would be in the castle, where Minerva could keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't throw herself too hard into things that most likely couldn't be fixed.

* * *

Hermione scanned the shelves of the Restricted section, pulling out the ones she felt applied to her research. There were a few she had already read, but that was years ago before she had ever used a Time-Turner. She knew there were none left, but she also knew that there had to be another way. She wasn't optimistic about finding a definitive answer, but she had the feeling she could get started on the right track. She just needed to find the right books and piece together information. Bellatrix calmly watched as Hermione scoured the shelves, humming a tune Hermione didn't recognize.

"Are you going to stand there and be a bother or are you going to help?" Hermione snapped, closing a book and roughly placing it back on the shelf.

"Well, since I'm not actually real I'm not able to touch anything," Bellatrix responded haughtily.

"Well, you could at least tell me what you know about time travel," Hermione said irately.

"No more than you do. I'm nothing but your mind's creation, how could I possibly know something that you don't?"

"Recap it for me, then," Hermione growled.

"Touchy. Time travel is extremely limited magic, with the most common conduit being Time-Turners, which were all destroyed at the end of the war. Even with the aid of a Time-Turner, a person could only go back a few hours and had to 'leave' and 'arrive' in the exact same spot. They also had to be careful not to disturb their timeline by going back and changing events. The theory behind Time-Turners is that the use of paradoxically charged sand enabled the user to manipulate the flow of time and move backward through it to an extent. In the few recorded cases of a true anomaly in the timeline, the person usually reverted to the age they would be, ultimately ending in their death if they were in a time they did not exist in. The main consensus is: traveling more than a few hours back is disastrous and ending up in a time you don't belong ends in death," Bellatrix explained, somehow managing to look bored.

"If only there was some way to amplify the effect," Hermione mused, settling with the books she had found so far.

"Amplification of magic is possible through the use of a conduit, such as a wand, or through significantly magically charged areas," Bellatrix provided, knowing Hermione already knew this. She also knew hearing it out loud helped Hermione. Herself.

"Ley lines. What if there was an area where a magical disaster happened that was also situated over a ley line?" Hermione asked herself.

They both frowned, unsure of the answer. Hermione wasn't even sure if ley lines were real, it was a concept Muggles had come up with to explain paranormal phenomenon. If she could find a place where something magically bad had happened, there would theoretically be enough latent energy to amplify the magic, that is, if she could even develop a way to go back. Hermione chewed her lip as she skimmed through the books, hours passing but she only felt like it had been mere minutes. The light began to change to a lighter color, but Hermione was too absorbed in going through the books for any information she could find. So far, nothing had been particularly helpful, just some background knowledge she didn't already possess. She hadn't made any significant progress when the sun came up, but she wasn't deterred just yet. In her time spent thinking, she had realized that she didn't want to be made into the person she was. She had never wanted to fight in the war, but what choice did she really have? At least she had survived. Still, if she could prevent the horrors that had happened to her, she would. For one of the few times in her life, Hermione had selfish motivations. It wasn't about saving anyone, it was about her. She knew Harry and Ron and just about everyone was suffering less. She was so haunted by it and she just wanted it to stop. Returning to Hogwarts hadn't exactly helped, but she could only run from it for so long before it caught up to her.

Hermione sighed, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes as she scoured the shelves for more books. It was quite clearly daytime now, but still too early for anyone to have a reason to be here, not that she couldn't keep her presence hidden. She had decided to take a break from time magic. Most of what she read was the same, just said in a different way. She had shifted her focus to amplification, trying to solve the decidedly simpler problem first.

"This is stupid," Bellatrix sighed, leaning against the shelf in front of Hermione.

"Shut up," Hermione mumbled, doing her best to ignore her.

"Why are you even doing this? Why are you suddenly so disgusted with yourself? You should've always been disgusted, with your filthy blood," Bellatrix taunted.

"There's nothing wrong with my blood," Hermione stated blankly.

"No? If your blood was the way it should be, you wouldn't be here right now. You'd either be like Weasley," at this, she sneered, "Or you'd be like me."

"Well, you're dead, so I'm better off than you," Hermione said as she flipped through a book.

"If that were true you wouldn't be wasting time looking through these books," Bellatrix retorted.

Hermione looked up, staring at the figment. "I should experiment. Hogwarts is as good a place as any. Plenty of magical charge in a place like this. It's been subject to it for decades, it would be perfect. I should just try. It's not like I'm going to find my answer here, no one has ever attempted something like this and recorded it."

Hermione snapped out of her self-induced trance, ignoring the dirty looks from Bellatrix. Sometimes her presence was almost...loving, and other times she was taunting. Hermione knew she wasn't real, but the fact that she said those things meant Hermione felt that way about herself. Not that it really bothered her. She had accepted long ago that she would always be...tainted. Bellatrix had been the one to give her the permanent reminder, in more ways than one. Hermione set the book in her hand back on the shelf, making her way to the room Minerva had shown her earlier, unnoticed of course. She very well couldn't experiment without proper sleep- or, as close to proper has she ever go- and it would be much easier to do at night when most of the castle's occupants were asleep.

"Why aren't you harassing me as much as you used to?" Hermione mused toward Bellatrix.

"Perhaps your view of yourself has changed to where you don't feel the need. Right now my purpose is to help you talk things out, so that's what I do. Which begs the question as to why you still picture me instead of someone else," Bellatrix responded, inspecting her nails.

Hermione frowned, not responding. She wasn't in the mood for this conversation again, wasn't in the mood for it the first time they had it, either. Huffing, Hermione threw herself onto the bed, enjoying the sensation of a real mattress. It didn't feel quite right though, it was too soft and she didn't like the sinking sensation it gave her. Looking around, Hermione spotted a couch, deciding to try her luck with that. She had grown used to being uncomfortable while she slept, to the point where even before she left she preferred hard surfaces over a soft mattress. Within moments of getting settled, the witch was sound asleep.


	6. Revelation

**A/N: Wow, so this quickly became a long chapter. I rewrote parts of this a few times, trying to get it to be the way I wanted it to be. I don't want to give away too much, but you'll probably know what I'm talking about when you get there. I wanted this to go a certain way and I'm feeling pretty good about it. Anyway, I hope you're all well and ready for this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

"It's the Room of Requirement, also known as the come-and-go room. It appears to people in need of it," Hermione explained.

"I guess Hogwarts is on our side," Ginny said, taking in the room around them, well equipped for dueling or just practicing difficult spells.

The landscape around Hermione blurred and she heard a familiar voice saying, "Hogwarts has always had the students' best interests in mind."

Hermione jolted awake, instinctively reaching for the wand she no longer possessed, suddenly feeling like she was back on the run. Her breath came in pants and there was a light sheen of sweat. Beginning to recognize her surroundings, Hermione took a slow inhale through her nose, forcing it through pursed lips as she exhaled. She sat heavily on the couch, placing her head in her hands as she struggled to regain her sense of self. She couldn't remember the last time she woke up in this state, but she knew it was because she had come back. It was so much easier to forget everything when she wasn't surrounded by reminders of the war.

As the violent hammering of her heart subsided into its usual tap against her ribcage, parts of Hermione's dream started to click in her mind. She didn't know how to go back in time the way she needed to, and she wasn't a student anymore, but maybe, just maybe, the ancient magic would recognize her and side with her. It was a long shot, but Hermione had done nothing but dwell on how to do what she so desperately needed to do that she scarcely left the room. Nevermind the fact that it had been almost a month and she still hadn't told anyone she was back.

"Look who finally has a decent idea," Bellatrix taunted, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Like you've been such a big help," Hermione retorted, her words venomous.

"I can only do so much. I'm very limited in my...abilities."

Hermione stomped toward the door, growling under her breath as she did. She was so tired of this. All she wanted was to fix everything already so she could finally stop feeling this way.

"You and I both know you hated yourself long before any of this happened. Know-it-all little mudblood girl with no friends until she just so happened to save Harry fucking Potter and develop a tentative friendship. And then you actually thought you loved Ron. Poor love-starved little mudblood," Bellatrix said, lacing her words with fake pity.

"Shut up," Hermione snarled, turning so her back was facing the door.

"That's the thing, pet. You never could shut me up, but I bet it's a lot easier to tell yourself it's not true if it comes from someone as insane as I was. But really, you've always felt this way. I've always been here. And as much as you fight it, you can't help but feel like I'm right."

Hermione had slid down the door, pulling her knees to her chest and holding her hands over her ears in a feeble attempt at drowning out the voice in her head. She knew it was true but she still didn't want to accept it. She had to at least try. She was different now, maybe she could change things for herself. Hermione couldn't register the tears streaming down her cheeks, burying her face in her arms. She didn't feel the gentle hand of Minerva on her arm, slowly trying to bring the woman back to herself. She just sat rocking herself back and forth until she couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Hermione!" Minerva called, her grip becoming more firm and giving the witch gentle but firm shakes.

Shocked, Hermione's head snapped up, her body instinctively backing even further against the door.

"Shhh, it's okay Hermione. I'm not going to hurt you. What happened?" Minerva soothed, allowing the young witch to physically withdraw.

"I-I had a-" Hermione was unable to finish, a lump forming in her throat and the feeling reigniting.

"It's alright, Hermione. I just came to check on you, it's been a few days. I'm glad I did." Minerva was kneeling on the cold stone in front of Hermione, worry accentuating the lines in her face as she observed her former student.

"Thank you. I'm sorry," Hermione finally said, unable to meet her former mentor's gaze, afraid of what she might find.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Come, let's get you some tea and maybe a little bite to eat," Minerva said, standing and offering her hand to Hermione.

"Actually, I think I finally figured out what I need to do. If I succeed, I don't think I'll be back, and if I fail, well, I think it'll be obvious," Hermione explained, pulling herself to her feet. She finally met Minerva's gaze, and the older witch found nothing but determination in her brown eyes.

With a pang of sadness, she muttered, "Very well. I would not try to stop you as I'm sure you'd find a way regardless. I suppose the least I can do is wish you luck and hope you'll be okay."

"Thank you for understanding," Hermione whispered, quickly fleeing from her room and frantically making her way to the seventh floor.

The Room of Requirement was impressive, as always. Despite her lingering doubt it would show, she had pressed on and been successful. This time, the Room of Requirement was a relatively simple and small environment, with candles strewn about the room, their flames reflecting off the glass walls. Hermione was surprised, to say the least. She was grateful, though, to know the school still saw her as someone to help. The room was empty, save for the candles, and Hermione felt a twinge of uncertainty about what to do next. Pushing it down, she strode to the center of the room with a confidence she didn't feel and sat cross-legged, staring at her infinite reflections. The more she looked, the harder it was to pull her gaze away. Her reflection had captivated her attention, sucking her in until it was the only thing she could see. Her face, the back of her head, on and on into eternity. The surroundings became unfocused, gradually overwhelming her vision until all that was left was the reflection of her eyes. Before Hermione knew it, even the reflection of her eyes faded. And then there was only darkness.

Bellatrix walked along the perimeter of the Black Lake, soaking up the sunshine. She was ready for the school year to begin, grateful to be away from home for a few months. She felt bad leaving Narcissa alone with their parents, but she had always been doted on in a way Bellatrix wasn't. Andromeda, thankfully, was attending Hogwarts already, so Bellatrix had one less sister to worry about. Their father was not a father in the typical sense, but that's how purebloods were. Still, Bellatrix was grateful her parents had been called away on business and she and Andromeda were permitted to move to Hogwarts a little early. Bellatrix loved the castle when it was empty, feeling much freer to be herself in the walls that had given her refuge and knowledge. Her time at Hogwarts was treasured, even if the other students grated on her nerves. It was better than being home.

As Bellatrix turned to make her way back to the castle to find her sister, she noticed a shape that was vaguely person-like a little further down the shore, almost at the edge of the Forest. She approached cautiously, unsure if the person was hostile, but it was unlikely that they would have been able to enter the grounds. She didn't draw her wand but had a simple worldless stunner prepared just in case. Her approach didn't draw the figure's attention and Bellatrix was close enough now to see that it was a girl, probably around her own age, and she seemed to be unconscious. Bellatrix crouched near the girl, trying to determine if she was injured. She was about to call for Madame Pomfrey when the girl shifted, a soft groan escaping pink lips.

"Are you alright?" Bellatrix asked softly, trying not to startle her.

Hermione brought her hand to her face, dragging it down and becoming more confused with every passing moment. Her features felt...younger? Her body felt different and she slowly tested her limbs, finally registering she had been asked a question.

"I think so," Hermione answered, turning to look at the source of the question. Her eyes widened when her gaze landed on the familiar face, albeit much younger than she was when Hermione had known her. She unconsciously moved away, retreating into herself.

"You're safe, you know," Bellatrix said gently, the girl's action not unnoticed.

Hermione relaxed a little bit, this Bellatrix not like the one she knew. "I'm just a little disoriented."

"Should I help you to the infirmary?" Bellatrix offered.

"No, no I think I'm fine. But I should probably speak to..." Hermione trailed off, the idea of saying the Headmaster's name just hitting her and she felt a small pang of loss because the Dumbledore in her time had died, "Dumbledore."

"Do you want me to help you get there?" Bellatrix was now kneeling in front of Hermione, watching the strange girl in front of her. She seemed like she didn't belong, and like she knew it. Bellatrix knew the magic of the school worked in strange ways, but this was beyond anything she ever would've thought could happen. It wasn't hard to see that the girl clearly wasn't from this time.

"If you don't mind," Hermione said, unsure of why she wanted the witch's company. She was used to Bellatrix's presence in the way she created it, but actually interacting with her intrigued her, especially since she had yet to become the insane Death Eater Hermione knew her as.

"Let me help you up," Bellatrix said, standing and offering a hand to Hermione.

"I don't think you want to touch me," Hermione said, shrinking back.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked. Normally she wouldn't care, but for some reason, she felt a little hurt.

Hermione chewed her lip, absently sliding her fingers along the scar on her arm. Her body may be younger, but even the magic of Hogwarts couldn't undo the scars of dark magic. She was almost grateful that the scar was still there, the one thing she could rely on to never change. Without a word, Hermione pulled up her sleeve, revealing the slur carved into her arm by her time's version of Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror, her mouth falling open, "Who did that to you?"

Hermione's eyes flicked down, tracing over the letters. Somehow, they seemed less angry than they usually are. "I can't tell you."

Bellatrix knew there was more to the story but didn't push the subject. "I may be a Black, but that doesn't mean I buy into all that rubbish purebloods spit out. Since coming to Hogwarts I've seen purebloods be bested by half-bloods and muggle-borns more times than I can count."

Hermione's mouth fell open, eyes flicking quickly back to Bellatrix. She had actually said muggle-born and not mudblood. Her brows furrowed, the differences between Bellatrix Black and Bellatrix Lestrange becoming apparent. She had come back to change what had happened to her and it seemed like the castle gave her the opportunity to do just that. Gently, as if she were afraid Bellatrix was pranking her, she placed her hand in the other witch's. Bellatrix pulled Hermione to her feet, steadying her when she wobbled.

"You clearly know who I am, not that it's surprising considering my family's 'status,' but allow me to properly introduce myself. Bellatrix Black."

"I'm Hermione." Hermione wasn't sure how much more she could say. She was sure the rules of time travel still applied, even if those rules told her this shouldn't even be possible.

"Nice to meet you," Bellatrix said, feeling abnormally friendly. She didn't normally socialize with anyone. If she was caught outside pureblood company it would ruin her family and earn her a beating, but she couldn't stand to be around purebloods. She had become very antisocial since she started Hogwarts but it was still better than being home. She knew Hermione couldn't divulge more information without causing problems. Mumbling under her breath, Bellatrix quickly realized Hermione's wardrobe was too out of place. Drawing her wand, she tried not to be offended by Hermione's instinctual flinch as she turned and transfigured her clothes- clearly too large for her- into better fitting robes.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, quickly dropping the spell she had almost released.

"You don't have to apologize, I should've given you some warning. I don't know what you've been through but I can tell it was bad and I'd probably be a little jumpy, too. There aren't many people here but you never know who might show up, so I just wanted to be prepared."

Hermione's brow furrowed again and she found herself having to remind herself that this was a different Bellatrix. A Bellatrix she had never thought existed before. Bellatrix allowed her to pull her hand away, giving her space as she led the way to Dumbledore's office, glancing back every now and then to make sure Hermione was still behind her. She could tell there was trauma, trauma that had probably been ignored for too long, and she tried to be understanding and respectful of Hermione. She was grateful school hadn't started and the castle was mostly devoid of life. Something about Hermione made her curious. She wanted to know why the girl was so jumpy, why she had that horrible word carved so crudely into her arm. There were hidden depths in Hermione's eyes, betraying the presence of untold wisdom but not its secrets. Hermione dutifully followed Bellatrix, knowing the way for herself but glad for the company. She studied the way the witch walked, a slight spring in her step with a hint of the athletic stalking her Bellatrix was known for. She was kind, and most definitely sane, but Hermione could also sense the intelligence Bellatrix possessed.

Bellatrix looked behind her again, giving Hermione a small smile as they reached Dumbledore's office. She could feel Hermione's brown eyes studying her closely the whole way but didn't want to interrupt or startle her. Bellatrix called out the password, gesturing for Hermione to go up the newly appeared stone staircase.

"Thank you," Hermione said, hesitating at the first step.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Bellatrix offered, not entirely understanding why she did. Something about seeing Hermione clearly in distress bothered her and she couldn't bear to leave her alone in an unfamiliar time.

"You don't have anything better to do?" Hermione asked, not wanting to take advantage of Bellatrix's kindness. She wasn't sure why she wanted Bellatrix's company, but this Bellatrix was nicer than her Bellatrix.

"Not at all," Bellatrix smiled, hoping to ease Hermione.

"Would you actually come with me? If you don't mind, I mean?" Hermione held her breath waiting for Bellatrix's response, scared she would say no.

"I don't mind at all," Bellatrix replied with a smile. Hermione stared at Bellatrix, astounded at the genuine smile that graced her face, making her radiate beauty.

Hermione shook her head, mumbling her appreciation as she started her journey up the stairs. Bellatrix nodded, even though Hermione couldn't see her. It was her turn to study Hermione as they walked, taking in the careful, quiet steps, each taken with decisive thought. She seemed tense and ready to defend herself as soon as she felt threatened. She could see that Hermione was capable, her every motion fluidly shifting into the next with ease. Bellatrix couldn't help but imagine what it might be like to duel her, considering everyone else she had dueled was unpracticed and undisciplined. Bellatrix could also see how much anxiety Hermione had, and she attributed it partly to waking up in a completely different time and partly to not coping with whatever had happened to her.

"Miss Black, how can I- oh," Dumbledore said, looking up and halting his sentence when his eyes fell on Hermione.

Hermione eyed the Headmaster with fondness, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she choked out, "Professor."

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked, quirking his brown upward.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to form a coherent thought. Dumbledore waited patiently, eyes flicking towards the motion of Bellatrix moving closer to Hermione.

"Sorry, I can't really explain much because I'd be breaking the rules of time travel. But I can see it's really good to see you, Professor. It's been a long time," Hermione finally said.

"Time travel? Well, this is most unusual, indeed. But, I daresay stranger things have happened. How far back did you come?" Dumbledore inquired.

"What year is it?" Hermione asked, guessing it had to be over 30 years at least.

"August 1965," Bellatrix said, alarmed when Hermione whipped her head around to look at her. Her jaw was nearly on the floor in amazement.

"Then it would be about 40 years backward," Hermione said.

"That is quite far back, indeed. And I'm sure there's a reason you've come back so far, and that Miss Black was the one to find you. Seeing as you are familiar with me, I can only assume you attend Hogwarts and you appear to be about the same age as Miss Black, which would make you a fourth year, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, not mentioning that she had finished school already and she was actually not as young as she seemed. This gave her the chance to have a somewhat normal time at Hogwarts, something she had always craved, and she could only assume the magic of the school reverted her age for a reason.

"I'm sure you've already been sorted, but it might be in your best interest to be resorted," Dumbledore said, reaching for the Sorting Hat in his office.

Hermione nodded, knowing she most likely wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor. It had been a long time for her since her sorting and she had changed a lot in that time. She sat across from Dumbledore, casting a glance at Bellatrix, silently asking her to sit next to her. Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on her head just as Bellatrix settled into her chair.

"Interesting. You are such a long way from where you should be, yet you're exactly where you belong. I can certainly see why I'd place you in Gryffindor, but that's not quite right anymore is it? No, definitely not. You have always sought knowledge, so perhaps Ravenclaw? Hmmm, that's not quite right either. There's something else, something even stronger than that. A drive stronger than your courage or love of knowledge. Certainly not a Hufflepuff. It's decided then. Slytherin!" The Hat declared after several moments of contemplation aloud.

Hermione wasn't surprised to hear the Sorting Hat's decision. She had grown to adopt more Slytherin traits than she ever thought she would. Going through the war and living with the aftermath had caused her to change. Beside her, Bellatrix studied her closely, noticing the lack of reaction. She wasn't afraid about having been sorted into the house notorious for being reserved for purebloods, and the longer she thought about it, the less it surprised her. Hermione had admitted to her that she was a muggle-born, even knowing who she was.

"Very well. I shall make the proper arrangements for you to join us this year," Dumbledore said, satisfied with the Hat's decision. He knew that whatever changes Hermione needed to make involved Bellatrix, and being in Slytherin made that easier.

"Professor, if I may. Hermione might feel more comfortable with extra privacy. I would be willing to share my dorm if it makes you feel more comfortable. And you wouldn't have to worry about anyone messing with you," Bellatrix explained, looking, for the first time in her life, a little sheepish.

"I don't want to intrude, and I can handle myself if it comes down to it," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Actually, I believe Miss Black has the right idea. Not that I don't believe you have the ability to defend yourself. And I know Miss Black would not have offered if she saw it as an intrusion," Dumbledore interjected.

Hermione pursed her lips, relenting with a nod. She was more nervous to share a room with Bellatrix than she was to live in the Slytherin house. She still had trouble reconciling this version and the version she knew. Being in this situation forced her to come to terms with everything she had experienced, something she still didn't feel quite ready for. She knew it had to happen eventually, especially since she had planned on fixing things, even if she wasn't sure how to. She knew she would have to be in Hogwarts, would have to face the memories of the war.

"I will ensure you have everything you need for the year. You should create an alter ego while you're in this timeline. Perhaps Miss Black can help you. Before school starts do get back to me so I can inform the other professors," Dumbledore said.

"Come on, I'll show you into the Common Room," Bellatrix prompted, easing the young witch up.

"Thank you for believing me, Professor," Hermione said as she followed Bellatrix to the dungeons.

Hermione had passed the Slytherin Common Room more times than she could count, but hadn't gone inside, unlike Harry and Ron in their second year. It was cozier than she thought it would be, the green with silver accents comforting her more than the Gryffindor colors ever had. She could see creatures in the Black Lake swimming by, paying them no attention.

"Sometimes when there are more students they make faces at us. Other than that, they usually mind their own business. Typically the dorms would be found down and to the left, but our dorm will be up and to the left. There was an incident my first year and they decided I should room by myself, but it's made to fit three people. There's no need for me to give you a tour of the castle, but I'll fill you in on some of the professors, I imagine some of them are different," Bellatrix explained, leading them to their shared room. She was a little excited to have some company in her room. She felt very lonely at times, and it would be nice to have a compelling conversation.

"Thank you. For being kind to me. When I, erm, when I came back I didn't really think I'd end up here and with you. It caught me off guard."

"How did you manage to come back so far?" Bellatrix asked, her desire for knowledge making her curious.

"I'm not really sure. I did a lot of research in the restricted section but I didn't find anything remotely useful. I spent nearly a month trying to figure something out and one night I had a dream and something just clicked in my head. It wasn't anything I could use my magic to do, but if I was meant to go back and fix things- fix me- then the castle's magic should recognize that and be able to do something. The last thing I remember is sitting in the Room of Requirement. Then I was here. I have no idea how it happened," Hermione explained.

"A lot happened to you," Bellatrix said.

"Yeah," Hermione confirmed, even though it wasn't a question. She had to struggle not to spill everything to Bellatrix. It was weird talking to her and it actually being a real conversation rather than with herself.

"And I take it you know me from your time?" Bellatrix asked, gently pushing the subject. She was so curious to know everything.

"In a way," Hermione said, rubbing her hand over her scar.

"Is it bothering you?"

"It's fine," Hermione snapped, immediately regretting it when hurt crossed across Bellatrix's face. She never expected to see that expression on the other witch's face and she took a step closer.

"I'm sorry. I don't really like to talk about it," Hermione replied in a softer voice.

"I understand. I shouldn't have asked, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Bellatrix said, shrugging off the hurt.

"No, really. I didn't mean to snap like that," Hermione insisted, her eyes seeking out Bellatrix's.

"You know me in the future, don't you?" Bellatrix asked, fear creeping into her tone at what she might hear.

"It's not the same you," Hermione said quietly.

Bellatrix felt her heart drop. Everyone assumed she was bad, she knew they did. They assumed she hated anyone who wasn't a pureblood, because her last name was Black and that's what she was supposed to do. She had been put in a room by herself because everyone was afraid she would snap and lose control. Her father filled her head with lies and beat her if she didn't comply, and she had shut herself away from people so she didn't betray her feelings. But something must've happened sometime in her life to make her truly snap. The way Hermione reacted to her question told her that she had become a monster just like everyone thought she was. She slumped onto her bed, staring at her hands as if they were weapons used for murder. And as far as she could tell, they probably would be.

Hermione chewed her lip, unsure of what to say or do to comfort the witch. The fact that she wanted to comfort Bellatrix confused her. Hermione enjoyed being in her presence, enjoyed the side of Bellatrix she never even dreamed about. The whole time she had been around this Bellatrix, her Bellatrix was blessedly silent for once in her life.

"Bellatrix," Hermione whispered, sitting on her own bed, "There's a lot that happens. But I came back to change that. And I came back for selfish reasons, it's true, but there's no way I could come back and fix things only for myself. There's a lot of people that this can help, and maybe you're one of them. I know what people think of you, there was a lot of talk about it even when I was a student, but I can see that it's not the truth. It's hard to prove people they're wrong about you because most of the time they've already made up their mind. You can't let their thinking infect yours. You know what you are."

By the end of her impromptu speech, Bellatrix was staring intently at Hermione, watching the different emotions cross the brunette's face. "Thank you."

Hermione just nodded, quickly looking away from Bellatrix's dark eyes. She was starting to get pulled too far into them. She couldn't help but admire Bellatrix, had even admired the Bellatrix she knew. It confused her to no end.

"You know, you should probably listen to your own advice," Bellatrix offered after a long, tense silence.


	7. Half Truths

**A/N: So, I've spent a lot of time with this chapter, writing and rewriting and I'm finally satisfied with how things play out. I hope you're all doing well and I want you to know I appreciate all your support.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione sat on the piano bench in her new Common Room. The only light was from the slowly dying hearth across the room. She traced the keys gently, thinking back to the time when she had tried to teach Ron. He had never been delicate enough, pounding on the keys and giving her a stupid grin, as if he was being funny. There was one time she caught Harry messing around with the keys when everyone else was asleep, and she almost wished Ron was more like him. She didn't love Harry, at least, not in the way she thought she loved Ron. Harry was more of a brother to her and Ron...well, Ron had kind of felt more like a pet, if she were honest. He needed someone to take care of him and give him affection, and Hermione just wasn't that kind of girl. She wanted to make a name for herself, to be challenged.

Frowning, Hermione's thoughts shifted to when she had started learning the piano. Her father had often played for them when she was a child, before she was accepted into Hogwarts. She had thought he was brilliant and had begged him to teach her. She hadn't needed to, of course, he would have taught her anything she wanted to know. She remembered sitting at the piano after school, listening to her father teach her about the notes and how to read them, remembered when she would play a song with him for her mother. A small smile crept onto her face at the memory of her mother sitting on the couch listening to them play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Without actively thinking about it, Hermione's fingers began moving across the keys, eliciting the first melody she had ever learned. She had been so proud when she was finally able to play it by herself, finally able to coax out the melody and the chords. She hadn't touched a piano in years, but her fingers would never forget the progression of the song. The notes rang out softly from the piano, building in intensity the way her father taught her. Her fingers danced across the keys with barely a thought, knowing for themselves exactly where they needed to be, how hard they needed to press. Her feet worked the pedals just the same even as her mind wandered away from the song.

Bellatrix sat on the bottom stair, watching as Hermione played. The song tugged at her heart, even though she had no idea what it was. She had never heard anything like it, and she watched as it poured from Hermione and into the piano, watched her slender fingers glide effortlessly across the keys. She hadn't meant to intrude on this clearly private moment, but she didn't want to interrupt the song. She had, for some reason, been dragged out of her slumber and noticed Hermione was not in her bed. It was out of concern that she ventured down to find her. When she heard the gentle first notes, she knew it had to be her, but she was so curious she couldn't help listening in.

Hermione transitioned to Romance in F Minor, her father's favorite song to play. She could practically see her parents waltzing as she played, just as they had when she learned it. She remembered sitting for hours at the piano, practicing in secret when her parents were away. It had taken her a while to learn, and when she finally played it for them, her dad's face had lit up and he hadn't hesitated to pull her mum into his arms and sweep her gracefully around the living room while she played. Hermione had beamed the whole time, watching her parents and understanding how in love they were for the first time. A tear slipped out of the corner of Hermione's eye, slowly trailing down her cheek as she remembered her parents. She had never looked for them, she hadn't wanted to, but now that she was allowing herself to think about them, she missed them.

Bellatrix leaned her shoulder against the wall, closing her eyes and taking in the music Hermione was playing. Her face had been mostly hidden, so Bellatrix couldn't make out her expression, but she knew Hermione was thinking about someone in particular. With her eyes closed, the music began to lull Bellatrix into sleep, losing focus on her surroundings as she drifted. All of a sudden, she felt herself falling off the stair, quickly jerking awake and knocking into the wall. Hermione startled, her playing abruptly stopping as her eyes immediately fell on Bellatrix.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for you and I couldn't help but listen," the dark-haired witch quickly said, "It was just so beautiful."

Hermione eyed her, somewhat wearily, before muttering, "Thank you."

"I've never heard those songs before," Bellatrix mentioned, hoping to keep Hermione engaged in conversation.

"They were composed by Muggles," Hermione replied simply.

"Father never let us listen to anything unless there was a party, but the instruments were never played by a person. It's better when the emotion is behind it," Bellatrix offered, hoping Hermione wouldn't shut down at Bellatrix's recognition of what she had been feeling.

"Music is very emotional." Hermione looked back at the piano, brushing her hand over the keys.

Bellatrix approached her slowly, sitting next to her when she made no move to stop her. She began gently pressing the keys, taking in the different sounds each one produced. She had never dared touch an instrument before, knowing her father would not respond in a kind manner. Bellatrix marveled at the smoothness of each key as her fingers toyed with them, experimenting with how much force she used.

"Try this," Hermione whispered, slowly playing the first part of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

Bellatrix's eyes followed her fingers, taking in which keys she played and how hard she pushed them. She did her best to copy the way Hermione had played it, playing it much slower. She knit her brows together, repeating the notes until she got the hang of it, looking up at Hermione with a smile when she did. Hermione was smiling at her, it was small, but Bellatrix could see it was genuine. She smiled back, eyes gleaming with pride at having earned a smile from the withdrawn witch. Hermione quickly looked away, her eyes fixating on the keys.

"Thank you," Bellatrix mumbled, turning her head to stare at the keys as well.

"My father taught me to play when I was little," Hermione said, not knowing why. It felt fair, Bellatrix had shared a little about her life, the least Hermione could do was reciprocate. She wanted to, for some reason.

"You must miss them," Bellatrix whispered, watching Hermione out of the corner of her eye.

"Very much," came the barely audible response.

"Does it bother you to sleep in the same room as me?" Bellatrix wondered.

Hermione shook her head slowly, idly playing a few notes. Bellatrix decided that now was the time to stop asking questions, so she held her tongue to refrain from pushing Hermione away. After several moments of no sound except the few notes Hermione would play, the brunette turned toward Bellatrix.

"Surely I'm keeping you up, why are you staying with me?" she asked softly, trying not to offend Bellatrix with the way she worded her question.

"Not at all. I noticed you weren't in bed and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I've been a lot better, but I've also been a lot worse," Hermione admitted, tilting her head slightly toward Bellatrix.

"When things get too much for me, I usually find an escape, too," Bellatrix confessed.

"Like walking around the lake?"

"Yeah," Bellatrix said.

"It's a good thing you were there to find me."

"Yeah."

"Should we move to the couch?" Hermione suggested, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah," Bellatrix responded again, not quite sure why she wasn't able to form any other response.

The two witches sat next to each other on the couch, mirroring the way they sat on the piano bench. As they got comfortable, the fire grew a little brighter, casting moving shadows across them as it flickered warmly.

"So, I was thinking maybe we should work on who you're going to be in this time?" Bellatrix proposed hesitantly.

"That's a brilliant idea," Hermione responded.

"I figured you should say you're a transfer from Beauxbatons or Ilvermorny, perhaps?"

"Ilvermorny. I don't speak a lick of French. Thunderbird is closest to Gryffindor, I think."

"I think so too. And I was thinking it'd be easiest if you dropped your last name and used your middle name instead."

"You're good at this, have you done it before?" Hermione teased.

"I just happen to know that the best lies are partly true," Bellatrix retorted.

"Should I be concerned you might lie to me?" Hermione continued, still teasing.

"I could never lie to you," Bellatrix answered, her voice now taking on a serious tone.

Hermione swallowed, looking away from Bellatrix's intense gaze. "Hermione Jean from Ilvermorny, then."

Bellatrix nodded, suddenly feeling a little awkward. "Your parents?"

"Muggles, naturally."

"I meant an explanation for why you would have gone to Ilvermorny instead of coming to Hogwarts."

"Oh." Hermione's brow furrowed, wondering why she had stated such an obvious fact.

"What if one of your parents was born in America and your family moved there when you were around ten. And during holidays you could've visited family in London," Bellatrix suggested.

Hermione nodded, not concerned with her ability to lie about who she was. She had done it after she left, settling into a life that didn't belong to her but felt like it did. At least here, she was in mostly familiar territory, with a few curveballs thrown her way. Still, she wouldn't let any of that deter her. She had proven herself to be resilient, and she would do it again. She had a lot of memories to come to terms with, especially with the familiar faces she would soon be seeing. She didn't want to numb herself to it all for the rest of her life. That was why she had sought out a way to change things. Here she was, in a position to do just that, and she knew she couldn't just bottle up her feelings like she had tried to do.

"Bellatrix," Hermione whispered, still mostly caught in thought, "Thank you for wanting to be my friend."

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

"I think I'd be ashamed of myself if I didn't. Everyone deserves a chance."

"I know I did horrible things in your time, I'd understand if I didn't."

"I've already told you that it isn't you. You aren't that person yet, or you wouldn't have helped me, wouldn't be here right now sitting next to me." As soon as Hermione said it, they both became aware of the way their thighs were touching, their bodies turned toward each other slightly.

"What if I am, though?" Bellatrix asked in a small voice. Her eyes were deliberately on her hands in her lap so she wouldn't have to look at Hermione.

"I know you're not."

"I've done bad things," she admitted, sliding her thumbs over each other nervously.

"We all do."

"I hurt someone, Hermione. My first year here. That's why I had my own dorm. I hurt someone so badly I couldn't be trusted to share a space." Bellatrix waited for Hermione to pull away, to react with horror. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself from looking up.

"Did you mean to?" Hermione prompted gently.

Bellatrix was quiet for a moment, wondering why Hermione wasn't running away. "No."

"Then I know for a fact that I'm right." Hermione reached out, placing her hand on top of Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix looked up, half expecting to see fear or horror or disgust, but finding only the steady gaze of Hermione's brown eyes. They looked like amber with the firelight dancing in them. She felt relieved Hermione hadn't run away, even though it was clear she had experienced pain at her hands. She was relieved Hermione was able to see past the woman she had become to the girl she was now, but she knew Hermione was a far cry from stupid. Still, some things were hard to move past and Bellatrix was grateful Hermione had been able to move past the part about her, even if she was still working on moving past everything else.

"I think we should get some sleep," Bellatrix suggested. Hermione nodded, reluctantly pulling her hand away from Bellatrix's warm ones.

Bellatrix woke before Hermione did, casting a glance at the sleeping witch as she moved to the Common Room. A small smile formed on her face, present even after she sat on the couch. She couldn't help but remember last night, the conversation they had, the things they had shared. Even though it was small, it was a step forward, and Bellatrix could feel a warmth in her chest she didn't recognize.

"Earth to Bella!" Andromeda called, waving her hand in front of her older sister's face.

"Sorry, Andy. I was just thinking," Bellatrix said when her eyes focused on her younger sister. In many ways, it felt more like looking into a mirror.

"I could see that, Bella," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Bellatrix stayed silent, partly to annoy her sister and partly because she wasn't sure how to go about saying it. She knew Andy wouldn't react harshly, but it wasn't entirely hers to say. If Hermione wanted to tell her, then she would but Bellatrix couldn't make the decision for her.

"We've a new housemate," was all she said.

"Really?" Andromeda asked, arching a brow.

Bellatrix nodded, refusing to say more. Andromeda huffed, turning to face forward and stare at the opposite couch. Bellatrix patted her shoulders, keeping her body turned so she could watch the stairs for Hermione. She didn't know exactly how late they had been up the night before, but she knew it had to have been early by that point. She wasn't aware of Hermione's sleeping habits but she didn't want to leave her on her own.

Hermione woke slowly, her awareness gradually solidifying. She sat up, rubbing her eyes at the light before scanning the room. Bellatrix was nowhere to be found, and she was a little disappointed. She dressed quickly, not wanting to be alone with her thoughts for too long, lest an unwanted visitor make an appearance. It was such a common occurrence that Hermione found herself more surprised at her lack of presence than she ever did at finding her there. Still, she didn't want to risk her coming back. Hermione slipped down the stairs quietly, her stealthy ways not yet forgotten. Her silence did nothing to hide her, though, since Bellatrix was keeping a sharp eye on the stairs even as she lounged.

"Hey," the dark-haired witch greeted.

"Good morning," Hermione mumbled.

"I sent my sister ahead to breakfast, not without some convincing. I thought I'd give you some time to prepare to see her and I didn't want you to be alone."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, smiling at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix nodded, returning Hermione's smile with a large grin of her own. They walked side-by-side to the Great Hall, accompanying each other in silence. By the time they arrived, Andromeda had already helped herself to a generous portion, eating her mountain of food bit by bit. Bellatrix deliberately sat between her sister and Hermione to give her some sort of buffer. She helped herself to some eggs and toast, a much more reasonable plate than her near twin.

"Andy, this is our new housemate," Bellatrix said, gesturing to Hermione.

"I'm Hermione," she introduced, glad she had time to prepare, even if it was only the walk here. She could feel her chest tightening as soon as she saw the witch, filled with sorrow as she thought about everything that had happened to her.

"Andromeda. Bella says you arrived yesterday." Andromeda took a huge bite of sausage.

"I did," Hermione said, choosing to nibble on a piece of toast for the time being.

"Where from?" she asked, eyeing Hermione curiously.

"I transferred from Ilvermorny."

"Why?"

"My parents were ready to move back to London and didn't want me to travel to the states every year for school," Hermione replied smoothly.

"Andy, don't be impolite," Bellatrix lightly scolded, quickly cutting off what was sure to be another question. Her sister could be so nosy, but only because she cared for everyone.

"Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you," she offered sheepishly.

"It's no problem, Andromeda. It's lovely to meet you. Are you a fourth year, too?"

"No, I'm only a second year," she said, leaning forward to see past her sister, "Bella, you're in the way!"

"I don't know what you're referring to," she said, glancing at Hermione with a smirk.

"Yes, you do!"

"Not at all."

"What's your favorite class, Andromeda?" Hermione asked, interrupting their playful argument.

"I love Potions," she answered, quickly forgetting about her older sister.

"She's great at it, too," Bellatrix added.

"What about you, Hermione?"

"I don't really have a favorite, but I have a least favorite. I despise Divination. It's all much too...unprovable for my tastes." Hermione's nose crinkled at the thought of Divination, remembering the ridiculousness of the subject all too well.

"No wonder you get on so well with Bella," Andromeda commented.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really like it either," was Bellatrix's simple reply.

"Bella, you hate it," Andromeda corrected.

Bellatrix ignored her sister, finishing her eggs and taking a sip of apple juice. Hermione had already finished her toast and was currently working on a glass of orange juice.

"We should get going," Bellatrix said, noticing Hermione was finished.

"But you just got here," Andromeda protested.

"I need to meet with Professor Dumbledore, and Bellatrix is helping me find my way around until I'm used to the castle," Hermione explained. She saw Bellatrix's eyes glint with amusement at the not-quite-true statement.

Andromeda visibly deflated, bidding the two older witches goodbye before returning to her breakfast. She felt like there was more going on, but didn't push the issue because she knew it would get her nowhere. Bellatrix was notoriously stubborn, and Andromeda wasn't about to risk ruining her sister's mood just for information. No matter how strange it was to see her interacting with another person, Andromeda would never do anything to make her needlessly upset. Her explanation would just have to wait.

"That went better than I expected," Hermione muttered once they were out of the Great Hall.

"Andy is usually pretty pushy, but she'd never risk upsetting me in front of you," Bellatrix whispered.

"Thank you," Hermione said, pulling the other witch to a stop, "It means a lot that you gave me time to prepare myself and that you were there to help."

"You shouldn't have to go through it alone," Bellatrix replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I always thought I did. My friends weren't...supportive in the sense that I needed them to be. They were too pushy, but I don't think they ever really grasped everything," Hermione said, continuing to walk towards Dumbledore's office.

"I'm sure it was a lot for you," Bellatrix said as she fell into step beside her.

"It was a lot for everyone, but there was so much I just...I don't know. I couldn't take it. The memories, the dreams, the things that made me feel like it was happening all over again. And the pressure from everyone to fix myself when all I wanted to do was Obliviate myself so I didn't have to face reality."

"What did you do instead?"

"I left. I got up in the middle of the night and I left everything behind. I didn't tell anyone where I was going or that I was leaving. I was tired of the life I had, so I vanished and I made a different life. It wasn't great, but it was easier than waking up every morning to countless reminders. Actually, I was only left with one."

"Your scar."

Bellatrix watched Hermione nod, her fingers unconsciously moving to trace the letters. She could see Hermione's expression change, to what, she wasn't quite sure, but she could see her remembering the day. She had the sinking feeling it had been her to do that to Hermione. Hermione would have had the most time to come to terms with it, and she could see when she caught her off guard a brief flash of fear. And yet, she still maintained that she wasn't the same as that person. She still reassured her that she was nothing like the monster who had surely been the one to carve that word into such beautiful skin.

"Bellatrix," Hermione whispered, pulling the witch out of her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"We're here."

Bellatrix uttered the password, following Hermione up the narrow staircase. Dumbledore sat at his desk as if waiting for them, which he was undoubtedly doing. They sat across from him, conveying the cover story they had come up with last night. His eyes shined with an inner light as he listened, observing the two young witches as they interacted with him and each other. They were much closer than he had expected after just one night, but he took that as a sign that his instincts had been correct. For his part, he explained he had taken the liberty of making Hermione's schedule match Bellatrix's, and that he would be sending them to Diagon Alley for Hermione's supplies, assuring them that it would be mostly devoid of life this close to the start of term. This was a test of sorts, to see how well they managed outside of Hogwarts. His only requirement was that they use his floo to get there and come back. They had excitedly agreed, bursting at the seems with eagerness to go.

It was a gloomy day in Diagon Alley, as it always seemed to be to Hermione. She found it strange to see the popular shopping destination looking almost identical to the one she knew. She had expected something to be different. Bellatrix glanced around, glad that Dumbledore was right about the lack of activity today. Together, they set out to collect Hermione's supplies, all generously paid for by the kind Headmaster. Hermione had felt her heart drop when she went to make a purchase, immediately realizing she didn't have a Knut to her name in this time. To her surprise, the shopkeeper was already compensated and merely waved her off when she reached the counter. Between the two of them, it didn't take long for them to gather everything on the list.

"That's the last thing," Bellatrix said happily, stretching her arms toward the sky.

"Not quite. I need a wand," Hermione admitted, tilting her face up to the rare shaft of sunlight peeking through the clouds.

"You've got those floating without using a wand?" Bellatrix asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I left everything behind, even my wand. Otherwise, I'd have been easier to find," Hermione explained, leading the way to Ollivander's.

"Will you teach me to do wandless magic? They don't start until sixth year," Bellatrix pleaded.

"I don't see why I couldn't try," Hermione shrugged.

Bellatrix beamed, moving in front of Hermione to open the door to the wand shop. A little bell jingled, signaling their entrance into the store that looked exactly as Hermione remembered from her first time here. She smiled slightly, feeling almost the way she had when she purchased her first wand. Ollivander, appearance unchanged save for darker hair, made his way out from the stacks of wands he was surrounded by. He peered at the two witches with amusement.

"Hello, ladies. How can I help you today?" He asked. The question was a little silly seeing as he only sold wands, but he had always had a polite nature.

"I'm in need of a wand," Hermione said, surveying the precarious piles of wand boxes.

"Indeed. Can you tell me about your previous one?" He adjusted his glasses, pushing them higher up onto his nose.

"Vine wood, 10 and 3/4, dragon heartstring core," Hermione recited after a moment of recollection.

"Ah, a very fitting match. Pity it's no longer with you. No matter, let's see what we can do about that."

Ollivander made his way through his store, pulling out wands before deciding it was not the one he wanted. Hermione and Bellatrix watched in silence as he perused through his creations, occasionally mumbling to himself about its suitability before moving in a seemingly random direction to the next one. He went on this way for a few moments, pondering certain wands and the witch that was in need of a new one. He knew he had the perfect wand in here, he always did, but he was conflicted as to which particular one it would be.

"Aha! Try this one, my dear," He said, presenting the wand he had chosen.

Hermione reached for it slowly, admiring the sleek, brown wand with streaks of lighter brown. It was strange to be getting a different wand, as she never thought she would use one again. As her fingers made contact with the wood, she felt a jolt of energy run through her, catching her by surprise.

"Yes, acacia tends to do that when it finds its partner. It is the same length and core as your old one. I had a feeling it would suit you," Ollivander explained as she pulled it from the box.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. Bellatrix couldn't help but agree, watching the light dance in Hermione's eyes as she admired the wand.

"Professor Dumbledore already took care of everything, so you're free to go. Enjoy the new wand," Ollivander said, disappearing behind the stacks of wands.

Bellatrix and Hermione returned to Hogwarts through Dumbledore's floo, as promised, with bags in tow. The Headmaster was nowhere to be found, but they had were more focused on getting everything back to their dorm. More time had passed than they realized, lunch already over with but dinner not for a few more hours.

"So, last night I told you why I have my own dorm, but I didn't give you any details," Bellatrix said.

"You don't have to," Hermione mumbled, meandering alongside Bellatrix.

"I know, but you shared earlier. It feels right, and it would be nice to tell someone how it happened from my point of view."

"Only if you're ready."

Bellatrix nodded, taking a deep breath to compose herself before she began, "It couldn't have been more than two months into school. I was reading in the Common Room when a group of older boys started pushing around another kid and calling him names. At first, I thought they were just messing around like boys do but when they didn't stop after he fell, I couldn't sit by anymore. I moved between them, told them to knock it off and they laughed and pushed me away. I-I got really mad and drew my wand and cast Flipendo at him. I didn't have very good control over my power and I sent one of them flying into the wall. He hit his head so hard his buddies had to carry him to the Hospital Wing. They told everyone I attacked without reason. People were saying I should be expelled for what I did. Dumbledore was the only one to ask me my side. Rather than expelling me, he arranged for me to have my own room so no one had to worry about me losing control."

"You were not at fault, Bella," Hermione whispered as she placed a hand on her arm. She was surprised at how easily the shortened name rolled off her tongue.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in surprise, a nervous smile on her face. She placed her hand over Hermione's, feeling her eyes well with tears at the sentiment. At the fact that maybe she wasn't the monster everyone thought she was. The fact that Hermione could see past what everyone else refused to. Hermione smiled back, giving Bellatrix's arm a small squeeze as she moved a little closer to the witch. Bellatrix welcomed the warmth, suddenly becoming aware of the parchment and smoke scent of Hermione. It filled her nostrils, bringing with it the comfort she often found from reading by firelight.

The bags full of their purchases floated around them, isolating them in the already empty castle. It felt natural to them, the proximity they shared. It didn't feel rushed or forced, just right. Bellatrix's hand was warm on Hermione's and she playfully bumped her shoulder into the witch's. Bellatrix smiled, repeating the gesture and letting out a quiet chuckle as they entered the empty Common Room. They set about unpacking Hermione's supplies once they were in their dormitory, organizing the books and robes with mirth. For both of them, the air had a new lightness to it, something they hadn't felt before.


	8. Doubt

**A/N: Well, it's been much longer than I intended. A lot has happened since I last updated and I wasn't really in a place where I had the energy to write, but it always makes me feel better so I'm getting myself back into it. I've spent a good bit of time on this chapter trying to develop things the way I want them to be and having certain interactions happen as naturally as possible. For those of you reading waiting on an update for my other stories, I am working on them as best I can. **

**I am going to try to keep myself writing, especially since I have so much free time to work on my stories, so I will post chapters as I finish them. It might be days, it might be weeks, so just be sure to check back when you can and if you're frustrated with waiting (because I know it's so hard to wait) tell me some things you think should happen or interactions you'd like to see more of, or even if you'd like to see a chapter from another person's perspective.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and with any luck, I'll be back soon. :)**

Bellatrix sat on the couch in the Common Room, staring absently into the crackling fire. Hermione was upstairs sleeping, but she felt restless tonight. The rest of the students would be arriving tomorrow, and Bellatrix was afraid that Hermione wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. What if she found someone better? She hugged her knees to her chest, rocking herself back and forth. She shut her eyes as she buried her face in her knees in an attempt to drown out thoughts that were too loud. Bellatrix curled tighter around herself, retreating into the couch cushions as if to sink away from her thoughts.

Hermione tossed and turned as she slept, hands gripping the sheets in clenched fists. A light sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead. Her nightmares had become sporadic in frequency, sometimes not occurring for weeks, and other times happening every night. Her arm burned, nearly pulling her out of her nightmare. Surely once other students arrived Bellatrix would treat her like scum. She gripped the sheets tighter, breath coming in pants as her chest heaved. Her eyes snapped open, a desperate gasp sucked into her lungs as she sat up. Looking around, she couldn't see Bellatrix anywhere. Hermione sucked in breaths through her nose, exhaling slowly in an attempt to calm herself.

"Bella?" a soft voice questioned. A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder, pulling her to uncurl.

"Hermione," she said, her voice smaller than usual.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, sitting next to her.

"I was just thinking," came the noncommittal reply.

"About?"

"School starts tomorrow."

"Are you not excited?"

"I am. Why are you up?" Bellatrix asked, trying to change the subject so she could empty her head of thoughts.

"I had a nightmare. It happens sometimes," Hermione mumbled, shrugging.

"Are you okay?" Bellatrix asked, turning to face Hermione.

"I-" Hermione hesitated, "Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione chewed her lip as she thought. Did she? Could she? Would it break the rules of time travel? Bellatrix watched Hermione think, her eyes drawn the lip between Hermione's teeth every now and then.

"When school starts are you going to leave me?" Hermione finally asked, glancing up at Bellatrix through her eyelashes.

"What? Of course not! I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend! That you would find someone better," Bellatrix admitted, her voice growing smaller.

"Is that why you're out here?" Hermione asked softly.

Bellatrix nodded, biting her lip and averting her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that," Hermione whispered.

"You didn't. I-I get stuck in my head sometimes. But I guess I made you think the same." Bellatrix hugged her knees to her chest, facing Hermione.

"There are a lot of things that are difficult to reconcile between this time and my time. I get stuck in my head, too," Hermione said, mirroring Bellatrix's position.

"I guess we're both basket cases, then," Bellatrix said with a slight smirk.

Hermione laughed, nodding her head and drawing a smile onto Bellatrix's face. She moved to sit next to the other witch, their sides pressing together. They stared into the flickering fire in silence, hugging their knees to their chests and leaning against each other.

"When I was little, my parents would always make a fire after dinner, when it was cold out, and we'd all sit on the floor in front of it and my mum would tell us stories. There were so many nights I fell asleep curled up in my parents' laps and I'd wake up in the night and they'd still be sitting there, with me on their laps, leaning against each other and snoring," Hermione whispered, her eyes staring as if she were looking at the image in front of the fire.

"What kind of stories?" Bellatrix asked, tilting her head up.

"Faerie tales. They're Muggle stories, usually about princes and princesses and love but sometimes they're about sinister things. Mum usually stuck to the happier ones," Hermione explained.

"Will you tell me one?" Bellatrix asked, moving to sit on the floor with her back against the couch.

Hermione smiled, mirroring Bellatrix's position, "I'd love to."

She began to recount one she had heard as a child, enchanting the fire to create images to the tale she told. Bellatrix watched intensely, her eyes tracking the figures of flame and her ears acutely attuned to Hermione's voice. She soaked up the tale, her eyes growing heavy with exhaustion as Hermione grew closer to the end. She leaned her head against the brunette's shoulder, sleepily watching as the fire slowly faded into a dull glow, her eyes drifting closed for the night. Hermione smiled, staying still so she didn't wake the dark-haired witch. In time, her own eyes drifted closed, the fire finally dying out completely and leaving them in darkness except for the strangely murky glow of the lake.

"Hermione," Bellatrix whispered urgently, shaking the brunette's shoulder. She had woken to the sound of Andromeda's footsteps on the staircase, quickly pulling away from the witch she had fallen asleep against and moving to wake her.

"Hermione," she tried again, shaking her more fervently.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, her body instinctively pulling away from the touch, leaving her sprawled on the floor. "Sorry."

Bellatrix offered Hermione a hand once the brunette's eyes came into focus. She took it with a smile, the curly-haired witch pulling her up into a standing position just as Andromeda appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks. I didn't mean to fall asleep out here," Hermione mumbled, catching sight of Bellatrix's near-twin out of the corner of her eye.

"Good morning," Andromeda greeted, clandestinely eyeing the exchange between the two witches.

"Morning, Andy," Bellatrix said, turning her attention to her sister.

"Morning," Hermione mumbled, avoiding the gaze of the witch while trying not to be rude or hurtful.

"You know what today is, don't you?" Andromeda asked, not addressing either witch in particular. She was content to pretend to ignore the clear closeness of the two until she was given a proper explanation.

"Yes," Bellatrix said with an eye-roll while Hermione merely nodded.

The two sisters conversed about pure-blood things and Hermione, having no interest in the conversation, moved to the piano, sitting on the bench and staring at the ivory keys that matched the color of Bellatrix's skin. Her fingers danced over the keys, going through the motions but not actually striking them. She let her thoughts wander as her hands moved, conjuring a melody only she could hear because only she knew it. It elicited memories of summertime, with her parents when she was younger, and with the Weasleys as she grew older. Her lips turned down slightly, remembering everything she had left behind when she started over, and everything she left behind when she did something for herself for the second time in her life. Is this really what she had wanted? Hermione wasn't sure of the answer. She wasn't unsure of her actions, she would do everything again if she had the chance, but she had never expected this as the outcome of her decision. Still, she felt better here than she had anywhere else since... well, since she could remember.

"Hermione?" Andromeda said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder so as not to startle her, "Are you okay?"

Hermione's hands stilled, and she blinked. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Do you play?" Andromeda asked softly.

"My dad taught me when I was little. I miss him sometimes. It's weird because I haven't missed him in a while," Hermione found herself saying, her eyes welling with tears.

"I'm sorry," Andromeda said, sitting next to her while Bellatrix sat on Hermione's other side.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Bellatrix felt her heart clench in her chest. She didn't know the full story about Hermione's parents, but she couldn't help feel a little responsible for whatever had happened.

"Our dad refuses to let us touch an instrument with our hands. He says if magic can do it, there's no sense learning."

Bellatrix scoffed at her sister's statement, knowing Andromeda didn't believe it any more than she did.

"Bella," she chided, "You know what will happen if Father finds out."

Bellatrix huffed, refusing to respond but sending a small smile Hermione's way to reassure her.

"Do you believe that, then?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Andromeda directly for the first time.

"Of course not," she scoffed, "but Father does."

"You know I'll always protect you, Andy," Bellatrix said softly.

"You can't protect me forever," she muttered.

Hermione studied Andromeda closely, openly staring at her as Bellatrix said, "I'll protect you until the day I die."

Hermione stayed silent, her breaths coming faster as her mind raced. This was Bellatrix Black, not Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Black was fierce but kind and protective and sweet and beautiful and curious and brilliant. Bellatrix Lestrange was insane and unhinged and evil. At what point did she change? Everyone seemed to already believe she was like that, but at what point did it become true? After her marriage, certainly, she remembered Minerva occasionally pointing out small similarities between them, and she would never do so if she had believed Bellatrix Black was evil. She cast a glance at the witch beside her, her eyes flicking across her face as Bellatrix watched her with a confused and concerned expression. It was then that Hermione realized she had asked her something.

"Sorry?" she said, blinking herself back into reality.

"Did you want to join us in the Great Hall?" Bellatrix repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Erm, yeah, I don't see why not," Hermione fumbled.

"Andy went ahead, said she was too hungry to wait. Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking," Hermione said, her cheeks reddening.

"I'd ask, but I'm pretty sure you can't tell me," Bellatrix responded knowingly, rising from the piano bench.

"You do," Hermione said simply.

"What?" she asked, looking at Hermione with more concern than before.

"Protect her until you die. The person you are essentially dies and you become someone else entirely, but you keep her safe. Narcissa, too."

"Well, at least I managed to do something right," Bellatrix said, a sad smile on her face.

"I didn't mean-" Hermione began.

"It's alright," Bellatrix interrupted, "My sisters are everything to me, and if the only worthwhile thing I do is keep them safe, I'm okay with that."

"You never lived your life for yourself," Hermione observed.

"That was never an option for me," Bellatrix mumbled darkly, turning to leave.

Hermione stood abruptly, reaching out and grabbing Bellatrix's wrist. "Make it one."

Bellatrix looked back, her expression softening when her gaze fell on Hermione's face. It still surprised her how open Hermione was with her, how everything she was feeling was exhibited so plainly in the tilt of her lips and the quirk of her brow. The gentle challenge she offered in everything she did and said. It was magnetic, and she found herself, for the first time, wanting to do something for herself.

"I want to play Quidditch," she finally said.

Hermione smiled, having developed a love-hate relationship with the sport. She had loved cheering on her friends and supporting her house's team even though she hated flying and found the sport slightly barbaric.

"I can't. Father would murder me if he ever found out," Bellatrix added, her shoulders slumping as she made to pull away, but Hermione held firm.

"I spent my entire life doing things for everyone but myself, and I thought I was happy with that. With everything I accomplished, but I'm not. I wasn't. And I got sick of it, of everyone thinking I was happy to put myself aside, of pretending it made me happy. And then I did something for myself for the first time in my life, and I realized just how much I had given up for everyone, and for what? For everyone to tell me how messed up I was? When I was messed up because of what I had done for them. I know why you end up the way you do, because it happened to me, too. Because people who give everything to everyone but themselves lose track of who they are, and that's not a life anyone should live."

Hermione clamped her lips shut, silencing her tirade as she looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Bellatrix stared at her in surprise, her mind reeling at all the information Hermione had just shared. Her mouth opened and closed, struggling to find something- anything- to say in response. No words came to her, and Hermione continued to stare at the floor with burning cheeks.

Finally, she mustered out, "Will you be there for me?"

Hermione tore her eyes away from the floor, fixating on Bellatrix's face. "Of course."

Bellatrix smiled timidly, mirrored by Hermione as they made their way to their room. They changed quickly, rushing to the Great Hall to make up for the time they had spent talking. Andromeda seemed to not notice how long they had taken to get ready, or she simply ignored it, shoveling food into her mouth in a very unladylike manner. As Hermione watched Andromeda eat, she briefly remembered that Ron was distantly related to the Blacks, and perhaps that was where he acquired his unsavory eating habits. The thought didn't tug at her heart like she had expected it to, it was just an observable fact. She knew she didn't love him, of course, but she still cared for him. They had been close, had been through so much together, and she should miss him, even if she didn't have feelings for him. She hadn't missed anyone while she was in hiding, so it wasn't entirely unexpected that she could think of them without sorrow, but every now and then it crept into her mind.

They remained quiet throughout the meal, eating at different paces. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, and Hermione found herself grateful for the chance to sort out the thoughts whirling in her head. Bellatrix also took the opportunity to sort out her thoughts. She knew Hermione was right, and that she had to do something for herself on occasion, but she found it so difficult to be selfish. She wanted to save her sisters from their father's wrath, and she could only do that if she took the brunt of his 'discipline.' At the same time, she so desperately wanted to live for herself, do things she wanted to because she enjoyed them. Hermione's presence had reinvigorated her desires, and she was a little scared of what would happen. She had spent the better part of fifteen years protecting her sisters, and in that time she had lost sight of her dreams, but Hermione had brought them back into view and she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Andromeda, for her part, enjoyed Hermione's company and perspective. She had no expectations of pureblood women, so she was never disappointed by the behavior they exhibited. She knew there was more to the story, but she could see how happy and content Bellatrix was, so she didn't ask questions. She wasn't stupid, she knew how much her sister sacrificed to protect them, and she knew she would always protect them, but part of her was angry at Bellatrix for not letting her face the consequences of her actions. She would never despise her sister, at least, she didn't think she would, and she knew Bellatrix wanted them to live better lives than those of pureblood women. She wanted them to be who they wanted to be, do what they wanted to do, and she would make sure Father never focused on them when he was angry. Part of her pitied her sister, because she knew their father had wanted a son as his first child, and so Bellatrix was a constant disappointment to the family, even though she was more incredible than anyone else she knew.

They spent the better part of the day together, not really exchanging words. They were all on edge for various reasons, and there weren't any words to say to make it better. The hours rushed by faster than they realized, and they found themselves changing into their school robes sooner than expected, preparing for their peers to arrive. Hermione's fingers trembled slightly as she fastened her robes, the Slytherin colors unusual but comforting nonetheless. Across the room, Bellatrix was leaning against her bed, fully dressed and waiting for Hermione. She was the picture of elegance and beauty as she observed Hermione fumble with the last clasp.

"May I?" She asked softly, pushing off from the bed and gesturing to the clasp.

"Would you?" Hermione asked, letting her arms fall to her sides in relief.

Bellatrix smiled, standing toe-to-toe with Hermione and lifting her hands to her collar. Her nimble fingers made short work of the troublesome clasp. Absently, she straightened Hermione's tie, her hands lingering on the soft fabric.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled with pink cheeks.

Without a second thought, she brushed her lips against Hermione's cheek, much like she would her sisters. Unlike with her sisters, her insides tightened and fluttered as her lips barely touched Hermione's soft skin. Hermione's eyes drifted closed at the familiar gesture, her heart increasing its pace. She found herself at a loss for words when Bellatrix pulled away, smiling brightly.

"I'll be right there with you," she reassured.

Hermione simply nodded, falling into step beside Bellatrix as they made their way to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony and subsequent feast. She had not been around so many people at once in so many years she wasn't sure how she'd feel about being in a packed Great Hall with people whose futures she knew. Socializing had never been her strong suit, not that she was concerned with making friends, but she didn't want to have a panic attack and make a scene on the first night. Hermione scoffed, knowing full well there was no way she would avoid a scene. It was only a matter of time. It always was.

Bellatrix gave her a small smile as they reached the group of returning students filing into the Great Hall, blending in seamlessly and quickly picking out Andromeda squashed between a scrawny Hufflepuff boy and some Ravenclaws. Hermione smirked, wondering if this was how Andromeda had first met Ted. When they entered, Hermione was grateful for Bellatrix's presence as her eyes fell on familiar, albeit younger, faces. There weren't as many as she had expected, and she couldn't help the relief she felt. Andromeda subtly waved them over when she spotted them, gesturing to a seat on either side of her.

"What took you guys so long?" She whispered harshly.

"We got caught up in the crowd. We were only a few people behind you," Bellatrix said, waving off further questions.

"The first years should be here soon. How are you feeling, Hermione?" Andromeda asked, changing the subject.

"Not as bad as I thought I'd be," Hermione admitted.

They descended into silence as the group of first years entered the hall, pressing together nervously under the gaze of the students and professors. The students were quiet save for the expected cheering when one of the students was sorted into a house. Hermione found it a little odd to not cheer for Gryffindors, and more than a little odd to cheer for Slytherins. It was easier when it was just her and Bellatrix and occasionally Andromeda, but it was a lot different when their other housemates were pressing in on her. So far, she had managed to avoid attention, but she knew it was only a matter of time before her blood status was brought to light and she was made a target. She wasn't the scared little girl she used to be, though. She had always been a target, for one reason or another, but after everything that had happened, she was not as willing to ignore the teasing or bullying. It didn't matter if her housemates were better than her, she was tired of people telling her she wasn't good enough. She was tired of believing it.

A discrete nudge from Andromeda brought Hermione back to reality in time to catch the ending of Dumbledore's speech and the beginning of the Welcome Feast. Hermione portioned out some mashed potatoes, ham, and green beans, eating slowly and trying not to watch Bellatrix out of the corner of her eye because all she could see was Andromeda inhaling her food and it made her queasy. Chatter gradually filled the enormous room, coming from every direction and setting Hermione on edge because she wouldn't be able to tell if someone was coming up behind her. Hermione forced herself to relax, telling herself she was being ridiculous. No one was looking for her, or hunting her. She wasn't on the run, there was no war to worry about yet. She was, for once, actually safe at Hogwarts.

"Andy, would you please stop inhaling your food," Bellatrix hissed irately at her sister.

"I'm hungry! And I never get to eat like this at home," Andromeda whined.

"Yes, but we are in the presence of other pure-bloods, you don't want word getting around to Father," Bellatrix whispered.

Andromeda huffed but complied, slowing enough to actually chew her food with some semblance of manners.

"Tough luck, having to sit next to the Blacks," a boy on her right whispered with a grin she assumed was meant to be charming. The two sisters tensed, unseen by Hermione but she felt it none the less.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you mean," Hermione said, lacing her words with hidden venom.

"You're new, right?" He asked, continuing when Hermione nodded, "Well, they're not exactly the best company. The whole family is a bit...unstable, to put it nicely."

"Better to be unstable to someone's face than whisper nasty things about people you know can hear you. Are you trying to offend them?" Hermione asked.

"They deserve it," the boy said petulantly, his smile faltering.

"And that makes it okay to insult someone without giving them the chance to defend themselves? Have you actually spent time with them? Have you experienced their 'instability' for yourself, or are you relying simply on what you've heard?" Hermione pressed, watching the boy's cheeks color with embarrassment as she not-so-subtly shut down his statements.

"I was only trying to warn you, but if you'd like to keep company with deranged witches over dignified wizards such as myself, that's your choice," he responded, trying to save himself.

"Dignified? You? Don't make me laugh. You seriously expect me to believe that rubbish? I'd much rather be deranged myself than keep company with people who put others down on purpose," Hermione's voice had risen, and she fought to keep her anger in check. She could feel her darker tendencies curling around her, the voice in the back of her head egging her on to hurt the boy, or at the very least, teach him a lesson.

"It's a shame you see things that way. I only hope you come to your senses before it's too late. Blacks are trouble, everyone knows that."

Bellatrix gestured to Andromeda to move, sliding closer to Hermione and whispering in her ear, "Let it go, you don't have to defend me."

Hermione didn't acknowledge that she had heard what Bellatrix whispered to her. Andromeda's gaze shifted between Bellatrix, Hermione, and the boy, anxiety building in the pit of her stomach. The anger she saw on Hermione's face was so disturbing. Such a harsh expression didn't belong on Hermione's normally kind face, but there it was, and she had to admit she felt a little scared.

"What's in a name?" Hermione asked, "Names don't define people."

"Of course they do," the boy scoffed, "The Blacks may be the most respected, but they're losing their power. The name Black doesn't carry the weight it used to. Whereas Lestrange is building its influence, growing enough to one day surpass the Blacks in power."

"Everything great meets its end. All your houses will fall and when that happens, I'll still be here," Hermione said, allowing her sleeve to ride up just enough for the boy to catch a glimpse of her scar. His eyes widened and his face contorted in disgust.

Bellatrix huffed in frustration, roughly grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her up to usher her out of the Great Hall.

"Careful, Mudblood. She'll hex you worse than I would've," the boy she now assumed to be Rodolphus called.

Hermione couldn't help the rage that coursed through her veins. This was the man that Bellatrix had married, this was the man that had made her into Bellatrix Lestrange. Before she realized what she had done, her wand was pressed firmly under his jaw. She was discrete enough with the action to not draw the attention of any professors, and her eyes were hard as stone as she glared at him. She could feel him shaking through the small movements of her wand definitely not caused by her. Her hands were steady and her gaze was ice cold.

"If you ever insult anyone again I will personally see to it that your family falls," she hissed, accentuating her statement with a painful twist of her wand, "Nod if you understand."

Rodolphus nodded, despite the wood of Hermione's wand digging into his throat at the action. Satisfied, Hermione nodded, hastily turning and storming out of the Great Hall. Bellatrix and Andromeda shared a worried look, both a little afraid of what had just transpired. Andromeda made to chase after her, but Bellatrix pulled her to a stop just outside the Great Hall. She shook her head, trying to give Hermione some time to calm down before she went after her. Andromeda complied, heading in the opposite direction as Hermione and to their Common Room. Hermione cursed herself for giving in to her anger. She hadn't wanted to make a scene even if she had known it would be inevitable, but she didn't even try to let it go. She couldn't. She was tired of letting things go.

"Muddy's pissed," Bellatrix Lestrange cackled, skipping beside her. Hermione ignored her, stomping angrily through the castle. She had no idea where she was going but she really didn't care.

"You should've hexed him. You should've given him a taste of my favorite spell. I know you can do it. I know you mean it," Bellatrix crooned in Hermione's ear.

"Shut up," Hermione growled, increasing her pace in the hopes of outrunning her even if she knew it wasn't possible.

"Teach them all a lesson! You're a fearsome little Mudblood! You can kill them all without even raising your wand!" Bellatrix cackled gleefully. "I've taught you well!"

"I hate you for making me into this. I hate myself for letting it happen." Hermione stopped walking, taking in her surroundings. Moonlight glimmered off the Black Lake, reflections rippling and distorted as gentle waves lapped at the shore. Hermione fell into a seated position, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You hate me, but you love me, too. I gave you power. I showed you how to use it, to bend it to your will," Bellatrix whispered, digging her nails into Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione tried to shrug her off, but the grip tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to take deep, slow breaths. The grip on her shoulders stayed, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that it was her own hands holding her, her own nails digging through her robes enough to make semi-circle indentations. Hermione sighed, letting her forehead fall onto her knees. It was always just a matter of time.

"Hermione?" Bellatrix called gently. She made her footsteps pronounced so she wouldn't scare her, approaching slowly.

"Are you afraid of me?" Hermione asked bitterly at Bellatrix's slow approach.

"No. I didn't want to startle you."

"Sometimes I think everyone should be."

"Don't say that," Bellatrix whispered, sitting next to Hermione when she made no objection.

"It's true. There are so many times where I'm not myself, where even I'm afraid of me," Hermione said softly.

"Why did you defend me? Us? It's not worth it and now our whole house is going to treat you the same way they treat us."

"They were always going to. I may as well make it clear from the start," Hermione shrugged, "Besides, you and Andy are kind. People should be told when they're wrong, otherwise, they might never realize."

"He wasn't that wrong. My family is losing power, and we do have a history of mental instability."

"He was wrong about you. And Andromeda. You aren't deranged, Bella. He made you deranged."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked, tearing her gaze from the surface of the lake.

Hermione bit her lip, debating how much to say. She had already let information slip to Bellatrix about the future, but she couldn't just tell her everything that happened.

"Hermione, I'm supposed to marry him. That's what you mean, isn't it?" Bellatrix asked, unsure if she should extend a hand to Hermione.

"Yeah," she managed, unable to look at the beautiful witch beside her. She was so intelligent and perceptive. It was impossible for her to hide anything from her because she could figure it out. That thought scared her. She had never been known so well. No one had ever been able to read her, to figure her out. It made her feel vulnerable in ways she had never felt before. Even Bellatrix Lestrange had been scarily good at reading her, pulling her darkness to the surface and showing her everything she was capable of. Hermione laid back, imagining herself on the cold floor of Malfoy Manor. She had always known she had darker tendencies, but she had never acted on them as much as she had since then. With Bellatrix on top of her, carving the letters into her flesh, telling her all that she could be even with her dirty blood.

Bellatrix watched as Hermione's eyes grew distant the moment her back was flat. Worry coursed through her at seeing Hermione so far away, clearly trapped in a memory. Bellatrix wanted to reach out and bring her back, but she was scared of what would happen if she touched her. She had no idea what memory Hermione was reliving, and she could very well be in it. If she startled Hermione by touching her, one of them could get hurt. She let herself fall back, mirroring Hermione's position and turning her head to look at the brunette.

"Hermione," she mumbled, placing her hand halfway between them.

"Why did you try to stop me?" Hermione asked, picking out constellations.

"Because as much as I appreciate you defending me and my sister, I don't want you getting involved. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take it," Hermione said stubbornly.

"I never said you can't. But you shouldn't have to," Bellatrix whispered, placing a hand on Hermione's cheek, "You have enough to deal with. Focus on helping yourself for once in your life."

Hermione found herself at a loss for words, staring open-mouthed at Bellatrix. It was similar to the words she had said to Bellatrix earlier, and the significance of that wasn't lost on her. She gave Bellatrix a shy smile, placing her hand on top of the one halfway between them. Bellatrix grinned brightly, nudging Hermione's forehead with her own.


	9. The First Day

**A/N: It's always a good day when I can post an update! I hope you're all doing well! So, let's just agree not to listen when I say I'll update more regularly because sometimes it doesn't work out like I want it to. Such is life. But! I give you another chapter and, eventually, the rest of the story. We'll get there. In time, my dear readers, in time.**

**Take care and enjoy!**

Hermione awoke to a groan from across the room, her thoughts scrambled for a moment by some fragments of her dreams. Hermione fumbled for her wand, rubbing her eyes as they fell on the time. A gasp escaped from her throat and she bolted out of bed, searching frantically for everything she needed for classes. She pulled the blanket off Bellatrix as she passed, earning a sleepy complaint as Bellatrix reached ineffectively for her blanket.

"We're going to be late!" Hermione admonished, nearly tripping as she pulled on her leggings.

"It's fine, we have Binns first, it's not as if we even have to go," Bellatrix slurred sleepily.

"We have Transfiguration first," Hermione corrected, hastily tieing her tie.

"Fuck," Bellatrix mumbled, falling out of bed and scampering around the room pulling on her clothes.

Hermione gathered all of their books, remembering to tuck her wand into her sleeve only upon seeing Bellatrix do it. They rushed out of their room and the blessedly empty Common Room, heading as quickly as they could to the Transfiguration classroom. To their dismay, they didn't have time to stop by the Great Hall for a bite to eat, but they were too focused on being on time to worry about it. As they approached the doors, they slowed enough to catch their breath but not too much that they didn't make it to their seats on time. Bellatrix chuckled as they sat in the only two seats, conveniently close to the door. Hermione shot her a half-smile despite McGonagall's stern look at their near tardiness.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Black, perhaps next time Miss Jean will be saved from your shenanigans," she said disapprovingly, eyeing the dark-haired witch with distaste.

"Actually, Professor, it's my fault," Hermione cut in, noticing the way Bellatrix deflated upon being scolded.

McGonagall's mouth formed a tight line and she simply nodded, turning to the board to begin her lecture.

"Thanks," Bellatrix mouthed, taking her book from Hermione and beginning to take notes.

Hermione nodded, opening her own book but not really taking notes. She had always excelled in Transfiguration, and she had already learned this material, so it was more of a refresher. Her skills were still top-notch, and between Bellatrix and herself, they earned a hefty bundle of house points. Bellatrix, for her part, was thrilled to have someone on her level, past it really, but humble enough not to overdo it. McGonagall found herself pleasantly surprised at the participation of the two Slytherins. Bellatrix normally never answered questions but always performed the assigned tasks well, but now, every time Hermione's hand shot up, Bellatrix followed almost instantly. She couldn't recall a time she had ever awarded so many points in one class, let alone to two students from Slytherin.

"Miss Black, Miss Jean, please stay a moment," McGonagall announced as she dismissed her students.

Bellatrix felt her stomach churn with nerves. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she had only ever been asked to stay behind when she was being punished. Hermione merely finished packing her books, a calm expression on her face. This may be a Minerva from a different time, but she liked to think she could still read her pretty well and she knew they weren't in any kind of trouble. She hoped some of her tranquility would rub off on Bellatrix.

"Miss Black, I owe you an apology," McGonagall said once she was in front of the two witches.

"I mean, I can see why you would say something like that, I don't have the best record," Bellatrix mumbled.

"Regardless, it was unfair of me to fall prey to the talk of your behavior when you have shown nothing but a desire to learn around me. And Miss Jean, thank you for calling out my unjustified, and frankly, undignified behavior. It is unusual for me to have my behavior corrected by a student such as yourself, and it's a wonder you were not placed in Gryffindor," Minerva said, turning to face Hermione.

"Perhaps in another time," Hermione said knowingly.

"Regardless, it was nice to have two intelligent witches such as yourself participating as much as you did. I hope you both continue to strive for knowledge and use it well. And for my part, I will be more wary of the things I hear. Have a nice day." McGonagall dismissed them with a shooing motion, regarding them with a somewhat fond smile.

"I can't believe that just happened," Bellatrix whispered incredulously once they were away from the door.

"Why not?" Hermione chuckled, swiftly moving behind Bellatrix to avoid walking into another student.

"She's head of the Gryffindors, Hermione, and I'm a Slytherin."

"What does that have to do with anything? She's normally fair but not everyone is in the right all the time and if it's pointed out, she'll always admit it. She may not know me, but I know her very well," Hermione whispered, following Bellatrix through the corridors.

"We have DADA next. I didn't think to grab my books, but I'll meet you there," Bellatrix mumbled, quickening her pace.

"Bella, I grabbed your books before we left, please don't run from me." Hermione reached for Bellatrix's arms, weaving her magic around them so people wouldn't look twice at them.

"What is that?" Bellatrix asked, stopping short.

"It's an illusion charm. I invented it a few years ago to help me get around without being bothered. I figured maybe you might like to go unnoticed, but I'm sorry I didn't think of it when we were walking into class."

"It's okay, we had just woken up, and you remembered to grab our books, at least. How did you make it? Is it like a Confundus charm?" Bellatrix felt the questions beginning to pile up, threatening to spill from her mouth too quickly for Hermione to follow, so she clamped her mouth shut.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Deathly Hallows, I created an invisibility cloak of sorts combined with a very mild form of an Obliviate. It creates like a pocket of space distorted just the right amount that no one notices anyone or anything amiss," Hermione explained, feeling a thrill down her spine as she told Bellatrix her inspiration.

"That's brilliant! You should also consider weaving in a soundproofing spell in case someone is more perceptive or stronger willed," she suggested.

"That's genius, I can't believe I didn't think of that," Hermione said, scolding herself.

"You thought of so much else, Hermione," Bellatrix praised, tugging her arm to get them walking again, "We do need to go, though, so we make it to class on time."

"Why did you think we had Binns first?" Hermione asked, walking alongside the dark-haired witch.

Bellatrix was silent for a moment, her ivory cheeks becoming slightly rosy. "I was dreaming about school."

Hermione gazed at Bellatrix in amazement, her mouth hanging open slightly. The blush on Bellatrix's cheeks darkened as she gently pressed her index and middle fingers against Hermione's chin to close her mouth. Hermione's own cheeks flushed with heat at the action, seemingly spreading from Bellatrix's fingertips lingering on her chin to her ears and cheeks. They exchanged shy smiles, neither quite able to look the other in the eyes. Bellatrix pulled her hand away, immediately missing the sensation. Hermione let her draw away, the warmth of Bellatrix's fingers remaining even though the touch was gone.

"I guess it's a good thing you hid us," Bellatrix joked, hoping to banish some of the tension that wrapped around them.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed out in response, fiddling with the knot of her tie. She cleared her throat, silently cursing her weird behavior.

The remainder of their walk was spent in silence, and Hermione gradually let her spell wear off as they approached the classroom. Bellatrix's skin prickled as Hermione's magic pulled away. She pushed open the classroom door, filing in among the other students with Hermione right behind her. They chose a seat in the front this time, where most of the empty seats were. Hermione remembered Bellatrix telling her how most of the students were intimidated by Professor Rose who apparently was more thorn than flower. She had always been successful in the subject, so she wasn't terribly worried about getting on the professor's bad side. Bellatrix had already made a good impression thanks to her skills, and it was one of the only classes she dared show off in.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, where you will learn to channel your power into stunning offense and spectacular defense. Today, we'll begin with a dueling bracket so I can assess your skills, so find a dueling partner. The two students to make it to the end will receive house points, and the winner will earn additional house points," Professor Rose announced, casting a look over the students.

Hermione and Bellatrix shared a look, giving each other sly smiles as the same thought passed through both their minds. They split up, each eager to find a dueling partner to best so they could face off at the end. Bellatrix had no problem finding a partner, someone eager to best her early on. Hermione had the misfortune of being immediately rounded on by Rodolphus Lestrange, the boy eager to get back at Hermione for embarrassing him in front of his pureblood friends.

"Well, Mudblood, it looks like it's you and me," he said, grinning ferally.

"You sure about this?" Hermione taunted, making a point of not drawing her wand yet.

"Sure I can pound you into the mud you came from," he spat, drawing his wand viciously.

Hermione arched a brow, calmly reaching for the wand in her sleeve. She knew that there would be certain expectations for their duel since they were in a classroom. Until they both bowed with wands drawn, the duel couldn't officially start. Rodolphus raised his wand with an audible _swish_, bowing shallowly to Hermione when she mirrored his position. Hermione bent at the waist, immediately firing off a strong _Stupefy_ at Rodolphus. She followed it up with an _Expelliarmus, _making short work of the wizard. She smirked at him, waiting for the rest of the duels to finish so she could find a new partner. Her eyes sought Bellatrix, admiring the skill she displayed even at her current age.

Hermione and Bellatrix made their way through the steadily shrinking collection of dueling partners, biding their time until they were the only ones left. Each time, they made quick work of their opponents, earning praise from Professor Rose when they demonstrated a particularly impressive maneuver. Finally, they were the only two left, facing off at the front of the room. They smirked at each other as they raised their wands, bowing deeply and examining each other. Neither of them moved for several seconds, staring at each other and building the tension in the room. With a playful wink, Bellatrix struck in a flash, almost too quick for the students to follow. Hermione flicked it skyward, raising a taunting eyebrow.

Hermione wasted no time retaliating, exchanging spells with Bellatrix. They met each other blow-for-blow, magic crackling in the air each time their spells collided. Professor Rose watched with interest as the two witches dueled, her discerning eyes detecting the unusual experience they both possessed. Their movements were alarmingly fluid as if they had been dueling for years, and they both had an instinct that was hard to develop. Dueling was as much physical as it was mental, requiring athleticism and quick-thinking.

Bellatrix dropped into a crouch, ducking under a spell Hermione sent her way and firing her own at the same time. Hermione rolled out of the way, launching herself forward and forcing the duel to become close-range. Bellatrix faltered, narrowly dodging Hermione's next spell. The sudden close range had forced Bellatrix to abandon the spell she had prepared because the radius would have caught her in the blast too. Bellatrix smiled at Hermione's brilliance, stumbling more than she had before now that there was less room to work with. As she stumbled, Hermione took her opportunity to disarm Bellatrix, deftly catching the bent walnut wand in her hand.

"Splendid job, ladies! A prime example of an engaging duel and exceptional skills. 100 points to Slytherin!" Professor Rose announced excitedly.

Hermione and Bellatrix grinned at each other, taking their seats while Professor Rose went on to assign homework. As they sat down, Hermione offered Bellatrix her wand, the other witch's fingers brushing the inside of her wrist as she reclaimed her wand. They made a quick mental note of the essay they had to prepare for next week and rushed out of the classroom to the Great Hall as soon as they were dismissed. Their stomachs complained about not having been fed earlier, and the activity from class exacerbated their hunger.

"You certainly made quick work of Rodolphus," Bellatrix laughed, "He was not too happy about being bested by you so quickly."

"Definitely not, but he's a prick and he deserved to be taken down a peg," Hermione replied with a chuckle.

"I know you think you can handle yourself, and I believe in you, but just be careful. Please. He may not seem like much but don't underestimate him," Bellatrix warned.

"I promise you, Bella, that there is nothing exceptional about Rodolphus in this time or mine. But, I do promise to try not to make too many enemies. We did just earn over 100 house points, though, which puts us ahead and there have only been two classes," Hermione pointed out.

"Fortunately for you, Slytherins love to win," Bellatrix laughed.

"At any cost," Hermione added with a sly smile, "And don't worry, we will."

"You do know that as soon as you lose house points our house will turn on you?" Bellatrix asked, sitting down and quickly filling her plate with food.

"I guess I'll just have to not lose us house points. Have you given any more thought to Quidditch?" Hermione responded, sitting next to Bellatrix and piling food on her own plate.

"I want to. I'm a little scared about what will happen when my father finds out," Bellatrix managed between bites.

"Bella!" Andy greeted, "Hermione! I heard you guys are responsible for earning us more than 100 house points already?"

"Take note, sis. This is how it's done," Bellatrix boasted playfully.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, plopping into the seat next to Hermione and alternating between putting food on her plate and in her mouth. "I didn't see you guys at breakfast."

"We were almost late to class, we didn't have time," Hermione answered, brushing crumbs from her sandwich off her hands, "How were your classes so far?"

"Great, I had Potions first thing. Naturally, I excelled. I just came from Divination which was...interesting."

"No surprise there," Bellatrix scoffed, earning an elbow from Hermione. It would have upset her if she hadn't caught the smile Hermione was fighting to hide.

"So, Bella, I heard you got your ass handed to you in a duel?" Andromeda retaliated.

"I did not get my ass handed to me," she protested, "Hermione did beat me but we were pretty evenly matched."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow skeptically, partly teasing her sister and partly astonished someone was a worthy opponent for Bellatrix.

"It's true," Hermione agreed, "It could've easily been a draw."

"You must be really good, then, Hermione. Bella can beat a lot of adults," Andromeda praised between bites of food.

"We should get going, Hermione. I don't want to be late to Flying class," Bellatrix said, "Catch you later, Andy."

Hermione paled a little, her stomach dropping at the thought of brooms.

"You alright?" Bellatrix asked, half-standing.

"Super," Hermione muttered a little sarcastically.

One thing she definitely had not missed was flying. She didn't have nearly the same aversion to it as she had, but it still wasn't a pleasant experience. She preferred to have her head in the clouds figuratively, not literally. At least when it was figurative there was no danger of falling and plummeting to her death. Somewhat reluctantly, Hermione rose from her seat, walking with Bellatrix to the grounds. She had come along way since her fourth year and was slightly better than average thanks to practice with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but she didn't love it enough to surpass everyone.

Lost in thought, Hermione almost collided with another student, saved only by Bellatrix putting out her arm to stop her. Hermione gave her a grateful smile, only now realizing they were outside waiting for Madam Hooch to begin class. Hermione gave the awaiting brooms a subtle glare, making her dislike known to them. Bellatrix tilted her head skyward, basking in the gentle heat of the sun. She didn't really have a favorite class, but if she had to pick one, it would probably be this one. There was something so liberating about rushing through the air with nothing tieing her to the ground. When she was flying, she wasn't a Black, she was Bella. There wasn't anyone to be disappointed in her no matter how much she succeeded, just her and the infinite sky.

Hermione observed Bellatrix out of the corner of her eye, taking careful note of how the sun reflected softly off her fair skin, making her hair look darker. The tranquility rolled off her in waves, serving to calm Hermione as she imagined what it must be like to be Bellatrix. It made sense that Bellatrix enjoyed flying and the freedom it provided her, even if it was temporary.

"Why are the things we love the most forbidden?" Bellatrix whispered, almost too softly for Hermione to hear, even standing right next to her.

"Because the people holding you captive don't want you to be free," Hermione whispered back.

As soon as the words died, Madam Hooch was announcing the start of class, warning her students about the dangers of flying. Hermione took a deep breath as she approached her broom, channeling her power into the command for the broom to rise. It obeyed flawlessly and she smiled, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be too bad to fly now that she saw it from Bellatrix's point of view. Books were liberating to Hermione, but for some reason, Bellatrix was rubbing off on her and she almost found herself excited to fly.

Bellatrix wasted no time mounting her broom and taking off, streaking past the other students. Hermione, optimistic about the experience for once, followed suit, albeit at a slower pace. It had been a long time since she had been on a broom and even though it was basically just like riding a bicycle without wheels or handlebars and some distance from the ground, she didn't want to jump into things too quickly. For once in her life, Hermione had no trouble guiding her broom and attributed it to her development over the last years. She didn't experience the same fear she used to, and she knew that was a big part of it, but she was also much more sure of herself. She knew the extent of her abilities and didn't worry about making her professors love her. It helped that she already knew they would, but she wasn't out to please like she had been when she attended Hogwarts.

Pulling herself through a loop-de-loop, Bellatrix slowed, letting Hermione catch up to her. Her hair was tangled by the wind and her cheeks were slightly pink from happiness. As Hermione came to a hover next to her, Bellatrix let out a light laugh, her eyes twinkling in a way Hermione had seldom seen. Her mirth was infectious and Hermione found herself grinning at the dark-haired witch.

"Fancy a little race?" Hermione asked, knowing she wouldn't beat Bellatrix but wanting to make her happiness last.

"Always," Bellatrix smirked, pointing to where they had taken off from, "Last one there is a blast-ended Skrewt."

"You're on," Hermione said, readying herself.

"Three," Bellatrix began.

"Two," Hermione said.

"One!" they chorused, taking off as fast as they could.

It was mostly a straight shot to where they started, more of a dive than anything else. Bellatrix pulled ahead easily, whooping as she descended rapidly. Hermione laughed, urging herself faster but remaining just behind Bellatrix. She had never been able to fly so fast before, partly due to skill and partly to terror, but the enjoyment it brought was indescribable. Growing wary of the quickly approaching ground, Hermione began to level off, not wanting to become a splat on the ground. Bellatrix, on the other hand, waited until the last second before pulling up sharply and dismounting gracefully. Hermione's feet met the grass a few moments later.

"I guess that makes us even," Bellatrix said with a chuckle.

"Fair enough," Hermione laughed.

They looked at each other for a few moments, just smiling at each other until they were distracted by Madame Hooch's dismissal. They walked in silence to the Common Room, nudging shoulders every now and then. Thankfully, it was mostly empty when they arrived, save for a few first- and second-years. Hermione made a beeline for the piano, wanting to play a little before the Common Room was more crowded. Bellatrix sat next to her, watching as her fingers danced over the keys.

"You know, you could try out that modification," Bellatrix suggested when Hermione stopped playing.

"Maybe some other time. I don't want to play anymore, and I'd rather teach you so you can do it. I have to focus a lot to play I'm still a little out of practice."

"Teach me, then," Bellatrix whispered.

Hermione's mouth twitched into a smile as she let the magic fall over them. Bellatrix smiled brightly as she felt the magic settle over her, trying not to think too much about the smell of pages and smoke.

"Incredible," Bellatrix breathed, looking at Hermione with shining eyes, "I don't know if that'll ever cease to amaze me."

Hermione chuckled, her cheeks coloring slightly. "I've never taught this to anyone before, so I'm not really sure how to. There's no incantation, I pretty much just use my desire to be unnoticed, if that makes sense."

"I think so. It's about the intention, right?" Bellatrix asked for clarification.

"Yeah."

Bellatrix closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to focus on the intention. With Hermione this close and her magic in the air, she found her thoughts drifting to the comfort Hermione brought. It hadn't been very long, but she had already come to see Hermione as her safe place. Hermione had wormed her way into her heart, or maybe she had always been there, but Bellatrix knew for certain that she belonged there. Even with the distance between them, Bellatrix could still feel Hermione's warmth, the energy that radiated off her in waves that crashed upon Bellatrix like the waters of the Black Lake lapping at the shore. She was overjoyed to have someone as smart and funny and beautiful and understanding and brave and fierce as Hermione to challenge her. To make her better.

Taking another deep breath, Bellatrix tried to turn her thoughts away from Hermione and toward making a private space for them. It was difficult to focus with paper and smoke filling her nostrils, making her dizzy with happiness. Even her sisters didn't make her feel this good, and Bellatrix couldn't suppress the small smile even if she had wanted to. Hermione watched in silence, letting Bellatrix find her own way of doing it. She wasn't sure what was going through her head, but it did make her smile to see Bellatrix so at peace. Bellatrix focused on her desire to be alone with Hermione, for it to be just the two of them, alone. Hermione could feel the uncertain tendrils of magic settling around them, and Hermione dropped the intention. Bellatrix held her breath as she felt Hermione's magic pull away, waiting for some sign that she had failed, certain that she had.

"You did an amazing job, Bella!" Hermione commended, throwing her arms around the dark witch.

"I actually did it?" She whispered in awe.

"Of course! Bella, you're crazy talented, and you can accomplish anything you put your mind to." Hermione pulled away slightly, beaming at Bellatrix.

"I just, I don't know, I'm not used to...this," Bellatrix waved her hand uselessly, unsure of the words she was trying to say.

Hermione just hugged her again, not wanting to jump to conclusions about what Bellatrix was trying to refer to. She wasn't used to a lot of this, either, but Bellatrix made it easier to deal with. She enjoyed the company, something she had never had the desire for after she left, and there was so much more to Bellatrix than she ever thought possible. She was thrilled to have someone on par with her, having spent her entire time at Hogwarts surpassing everyone without even trying. Well, she did try, because she cared, but even if she hadn't she strongly suspected the results would have been similar. Draco had provided some competition, but not nearly on the same level as Bellatrix. It was nice to have someone understand her without having to try to explain things to people who never could.

"Thank you, Hermione," Bellatrix murmured, breaking the hug, "You have no idea how much it means to me."

"I hope you use it to keep you and your sisters safe," she said, placing her forehead against Bellatrix's.

"I will," she promised, her throat constricting a little.

"Let's find Andy and go to dinner, yeah?" Hermione stood from the piano bench, offering a hand to Bellatrix.

"If I know my sister, she's already there," Bellatrix laughed, allowing Hermione to pull her to her feet.


	10. Defiance

**A/N: Welcome back, my dear readers! This chapter has been a challenge to write, and I've spent the last few days tweaking and editing and being neurotic because I am. But it's fine. Between classes and work I'm not sure how often updates will be (as if there's a regularity to updates to begin with). **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, just like I hope you always do. Take care of yourselves, dear readers. Your support means so much to me.**

Bellatrix balanced expertly on her broom, holding her arms out to the side and tilting her face to the sun. Every time her feet lifted off the ground and the wood of her broomstick became the only thing between her and the ground, she felt like she could do anything. She let her arms dangle at her sides, scanning the stands for Hermione. Her eyes recognized her bushy brown hair, quickly focusing on her face. Hermione also made her feel like she could do anything. Bellatrix smiled as she observed Hermione in the stands, her lip between her teeth while she scribbled furiously on parchment. She would glance up and around occasionally, making sure she wasn't missing Bellatrix's turn to try out. So far, the competition was unimpressive in their Quidditch capabilities. She was the only girl trying out, which wasn't entirely surprising, but she knew she would have to work harder than everyone else.

Hermione kept part of her attention on the hovering form of Bellatrix, occasionally admiring the dark-haired witch. She could feel Bellatrix glancing at her every now and then, and couldn't help the feeling in her gut whenever her eyes landed on her. She tried to focus on editing her essay, even though she didn't need to. If she didn't have something to work on, she would stare at Bellatrix too much. She had never been a fan of Quidditch, but she had to admit that Bellatrix made the sport look a lot more interesting. And she looked amazing in Quidditch robes. Hermione fought against the reddening of her cheeks, glancing up at Bellatrix and admiring her slim figure against the blue sky. She looked so much more relaxed on her broom, the way Hermione imagined she looked to Bellatrix when she was sitting at the piano in the Common Room. Being so far away, Hermione really shouldn't have been able to make out the individual curls and the depth of her dark eyes, but she could. Or, maybe, she had spent so much time unconsciously memorizing every little piece of Bellatrix that she just knew what was there. Hermione tore her eyes away, forcing herself to focus on the parchment in her lap. The parchment she ended up scribbling all over in an attempt to keep her thoughts from wandering too much. It hadn't been as successful as she hoped, and she worked on banishing the nonsense scribbles from her essay.

A flash of gold caught Bellatrix's eye, flitting away just as quickly as it had appeared. She took off behind it, her sudden movement catching Hermione's eyes. Bellatrix leaned forward, pressing her body closer to her broom as she streaked through the sky behind the Snitch. The other Seeker candidate was racing to catch up to her, having noticed the Snitch only when she had set off after it. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, pushing herself to fly faster. The Snitch was within reach when Bellatrix felt more than saw something violently hurtling toward her. She rolled, hanging upside down as a Bludger careened through the space she had been. She watched as the Snitch abruptly changed direction, heading straight down. Bellatrix dove, spinning as she did so she could reach for the Snitch. She could feel wingtips brushing her fingers and she pushed herself harder, rewarded when her hand closed around the gold sphere. With a sharp pull, she leveled out, holding her prize above her head.

"As crazy as she is, I definitely would not mind if she rode me the way she rode that broom," Hermione overheard one Slytherin whisper to another. A surge of anger rushed through her and she gripped her quill tighter as she watched Bellatrix dismount. Her skills were unmatched, and she enjoyed watching her more than she did her friends when they had been in school.

"I know what you mean," he agreed, jerking his chin in Bellatrix's direction, "You know what they say about the crazy ones."

Hermione's grip on her quill tightened even more, nearly snapping it in two as she silently seethed. Before her anger could increase to the point where she snapped, she gathered her belongings and left the stands. She wanted to be outside the changing rooms when Bellatrix got out, and she was glad it put some distance between the two boys. Hermione leaned against a wooden post while she waited, taking care to breathe deeply in an attempt to calm herself. Her blood was still boiling as the words echoed in her head, bothering her on a level she didn't quite understand. Obviously, she didn't want anyone to talk about another person like that, but the fact that they had been talking about Bellatrix nearly made her curse them on the spot. Focused on calming herself, Hermione didn't hear the fast-approaching footsteps off to the side.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix called, "I did it!"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, smiling and saying, "I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you."

Bellatrix felt warmth blossom in her chest, spreading through her body and tinging her cheeks pink. She grabbed Hermione's arm, a large smile on her face as she pulled her to walk with her. Hermione felt her earlier rage evaporate at seeing Bellatrix smile, allowing her to pull her along.

"Going to play with your little pet, Bellatrix? Daddy would be so proud," One of the boys from earlier taunted as he exited the stands.

Bellatrix's smile dropped from her face as she let go of Hermione's arm. Hermione felt fresh anger course through her, her fingers twitching as if to grab her wand and hex the boy.

"Sad that her 'pet' has more brain cells than both of you combined," Hermione retorted, "Where does that leave the two of you?"

"Watch your tongue around your betters, Mudblood," one of them seethed.

"The same could be said of yourself. How many house points have you earned us? Oh, that's right, you've lost us points and it's only been a week," she said, stepping forward.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" He roughly grabbed Hermione's arm, yanking her forward.

Hermione wrenched herself from his grasp, shoving him roughly away from her. She could feel herself about to snap, the whisper in her ear egging her on.

"You're gonna regret that." He drew his wand, pointing it at Hermione threateningly.

"Don't you dare," Bellatrix said coldly, leveling her wand at him.

"Don't worry, I'll save some for you."

Hermione ground her teeth, clenching her fists together in an attempt not to react. She was steadily losing the battle for control, something that seldom happened. Every muscle in her body was tense, the anger building inside her. When the other pointed his wand at Bellatrix, she snapped, drawing her wand and casting a spell to knock them down in one fluid motion. She kept her wand pointed at them as they groaned in pain. Bellatrix could sense Hermione's frayed control, grabbing her arm and tugging her away before they could come to their senses. Hermione kept her wand pointed at the boys as Bellatrix tried to pull her away, only lowering her arm when Bellatrix pried her wand from her grip. She continued to usher Hermione away, hoping that a walk would calm her down.

"Hermione," Bellatrix whispered, slowing their pace only when the shores of the Black Lake came into view, "What can I do?"

Her heart sank when Hermione pulled her arm away, marching ahead of her. She hung back, giving Hermione the space she seemed to want. Bellatrix sat down where the grass met the shore, watching as Hermione grew smaller as she continued walking along the shore. A look of disappointment and sadness settled on her face, a small amount of hurt making her heart ache with every beat. She watched Hermione pace along the shoreline, her eyes fixated on the other witch as she walked one way, then the opposite, and the other way again.

Hermione wanted to rage, to scream, to do something to make the voice in her head go away, to make her feel better. It pressed in on her thoughts, louder than the sounds of her footsteps, than the lapping of the water against the shore.

"He deserved it. He deserved so much more," Bellatrix hissed, always right behind her no matter how much she walked.

It was repeated like a mantra, and Hermione pressed her palms against her ears to block out the sound, only for it to echo in her head. She wanted it to stop, but didn't know what to do, and she felt hot tears of frustration well in her eyes. Her eyes fell on Bellatrix as she passed her again, the witch watching with concern. She wanted to tell her, but didn't know how. She wanted her help but she was afraid she would lash out and hurt her. She didn't want to hurt Bellatrix. She wanted to get lost in the depths of her eyes, to talk about school, to feel the calmness that always washed over her when Bellatrix was there, her patient presence making the whole world move the way it was supposed to. She wanted to run to her and be engulfed in her embrace, to bury her head in her dark curls, to inhale the ink and lavender surrounding Bellatrix.

Bellatrix straightened as Hermione headed toward her, sending the brunette a gentle smile.

"I want to show you something," Hermione whispered, her eyes watery, "I want to show you but I don't know if I can, or if you can handle it, and I don't want to hurt you but I think I need you to know so you understand. So you can help me."

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked, her voice soft.

Hermione worried her lip between her teeth plopping down on the grass beside Bellatrix. "I want to show you what happened. But only if you think you can handle it. You don't have to see it all now. And I understand if you don't want to be my friend after."

For a moment, Bellatrix was unable to process Hermione's words, lost in the beautiful brown of Hermione's eyes until she finally whispered, "Nothing in this world would make me want to stop being your friend."

Hermione gave her a sad smile, hoping she was right but unable to feel the same confidence. "Do you know Legilimancy?"

Bellatrix nodded, turning to face Hermione. "Do you want to do it here?"

"I can't be around other people yet," Hermione said.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

Bellatrix took a steadying breath, traces of paper and smoke lingering in her nose. "Legilimens."

Memories rushed past her in a blur, with a few moments sticking out. Hermione's acceptance into Hogwarts, the first time she was sorted, being petrified, using a time turner, a ball, a woman with too much pink. The memories started slowing down, leaving Bellatrix in the midst of what she assumed to be the Department of Mysteries based on snippets of conversation. Hermione and five other people stood in a tight ring, wands drawn against an unseen threat. A man came into view, his words distorted as if he was underwater, and suddenly Bellatrix saw herself. Her future self. The one who hurt Hermione. Anger flowed through her, threatening to pull her out of the memory as she watched what happened. Her cousin, Sirius, killed by her. Her heart dropped, and she struggled to stay calm enough to stay until the end of the memory.

As soon as it was over, the memories moved faster, slowing long enough for her to see herself destroy a wayward home, for a man to kill Dumbledore at her encouragement, an attack at a wedding. And then there it was. The memory of how she had scarred Hermione. She watched in horror as Hermione writhed and screamed, unable to tear her eyes away from the macabre scene. She clenched her fists as the memory grew hazy, forcing herself to focus. Bellatrix watched her older self torture Hermione until they escaped, and memories flowed past her again, slow enough for her to catch the important bits. The end of the war, friends begging Hermione to see someone, her work at the Ministry, more pleading, breaking up with a red-haired young man, more pleading, Hermione leaving in the dead of night, breakdowns, drinking, a room with the bare minimum for survival, flashes of Hermione interacting with her even after she was dead, sometimes good, sometimes bad. Mostly bad. Bellatrix pulled out of Hermione's mind, suddenly becoming aware of the wetness on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked gently, folding in on herself slightly.

"Hermione- I- I'm so sorry," she stuttered, throwing her arms around the witch and burying her face into the cool skin of Hermione's neck, "I never want to hurt you like that."

"It's okay. You haven't. Sometimes she's still with me, whispering horrible things to me. But it isn't really her, I know she isn't real, but it feels so real sometimes. I don't know how to make it stop. But I want it to," Hermione whispered as she wrapped an arm around Bellatrix's waist and buried her free hand in her surprisingly soft curls.

"Bella, please don't cry," she mumbled into her hair as she felt her shoulder grow damp.

"I don't want to become that person. I don't want to do that to you, to anyone," she sobbed, clutching Hermione tightly.

"You won't, I promise," Hermione said with conviction.

"You can't know that, Hermione," Bellatrix insisted, pulling back slightly but staying in Hermione's embrace.

"I can, and I do. Look." Hermione let go of Bellatrix's curls, holding her arm between them and pulling up her sleeve.

Bellatrix stared at Hermione's arm, the scar making her stomach turn. It wasn't as horrifying as the first time she saw it. In fact, the seemingly permanent redness was notably diminished, and it now said "Mudbloo." Carefully, as if Hermione would break under her touch, she dragged her fingertips over the letters, feeling that they weren't as raised as they had been. Hermione tensed at the action but didn't pull away.

"It's getting better," she breathed, unable to take her eyes away from it.

"Because of you, Bella," Hermione pointed out, letting her sleeve fall back down.

"I don't understand," she mumbled, her brows knitting together.

"The more time I spend here, the more I change what happens. The more time I spend with you, the more reasons you have to fight against what happens. You aren't bad, Bella. You're so incredibly good and I wish you would see that. You are so much more than your name."

While Hermione spoke, Bellatrix shifted her gaze to Hermione's eyes, pulled into the amber depths. She became increasingly aware of how good Hermione smelled, how comforting her presence was, how much Bellatrix just loved to hear her talk, how she might be falling for the witch sitting in front of her, and how that might change everything for the both of them.

"Thank you for believing in me, Hermione," she mumbled, her cheeks tinged with a light shade of pink.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. We should probably get going, though. I have a feeling Dumbledore will be hearing what happened and I'd rather it be from us," Hermione said, reaching to brush a stray curl behind Bellatrix's ear, her own cheeks vaguely pink.

* * *

"Good evening, all. Just a friendly reminder that antagonizing your fellow students, especially those within your house, is strongly discouraged. You are all here to become better, in whichever ways you choose, and respect is a very admirable quality. On a lighter note, the first Hogsmeade visit is quickly approaching, followed by the first Quidditch match of the school year, which will be between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. And now, it's time to enjoy ourselves!" Dumbledore announced, his eyes twinkling jovially.

Food appeared on the tables, swiftly met with eager hands. Hermione took more care than her peers, putting only as much as she knew she could eat. To her right, Andromeda piled her plate high, nearly disappearing behind her food. To her left, Bellatrix piled a decent amount of food, more than Hermione, but not nearly as much as Andromeda. She gave Hermione a discrete smile, relieved that their house hadn't lost points. Dumbledore had been more understanding and lenient than they anticipated, and the two boys had yet to discuss the incident, most likely for fear of being made fun of for being bested by a Muggleborn girl. Their house had learned quickly not to bother Hermione, and for the most part, as long as she was earning house points and keeping them in the lead, they were content to overlook her blood status. Bellatrix, too, received a reprieve from the usual behavior of her housemates. Between her and Hermione, Slytherin was securely in the lead for House Cup.

"I still can't believe you tried out for the Quidditch team, Bella," Andromeda said between bites of food.

"I wanted to," she stated plainly, munching on a sandwich.

"But why now?" Andromeda questioned, pausing in her inhalation of food long enough to fix Bellatrix with a look she knew too well.

"I needed to do something for me," Bellatrix said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Bella," Andromeda began.

"Andromeda, would you tell me more about what happened in Potions yesterday?" Hermione requested, effectively distracting her so Bellatrix could have some peace.

Bellatrix gave her a grateful smile as Andromeda launched into a convoluted recounting of how her bench-mate had somehow managed to split her cauldron in two, spilling a very imperfect Cure for Boils all over the table, and how, despite that, Andromeda had still managed to finish first with a perfectly concocted brew. Hermione half-listened to her story, letting her thoughts have some room in her brain for a little while. Inevitably, they drifted to the witch on her left, and Hermione cast a quick glance in her direction. She felt better when she was next to Bellatrix, when they were making each other better, when Bellatrix looked into her eyes, or touched her in such a casual way, or was just there when she needed. Hermione felt her heart flutter as she cast another glance toward Bellatrix, earning a smile from the curly-haired beauty. Once again, she wondered why she was reacting this way to something so simple. But from Bellatrix, it was so meaningful.

Andromeda couldn't help but notice the repeated glances Hermione and her sister exchanged, and she wanted to pry, to find out what was going on between them. To her, it was very clear that they liked each other, but she had the sneaking suspicion that neither Hermione nor her sister had figured things out yet. At the very least, they hadn't acted on it. Part of her wanted to encourage them to tell each other, and part of her was scared of what might happen to Bellatrix. If things with Hermione didn't work out, her sister would be devastated, and she knew that a devastated Bellatrix was a dangerous one. There were so many uncertainties surrounding Hermione, and Andromeda knew she didn't have more than a fraction of the truth, she just hoped they would trust her so she could help if it came down to it.


	11. Admissions

**A/N: Well! There are certainly things happening in this chapter! Took me some time to steer it in the right direction, but I did it. I think. I guess we'll see. Anyway, sorry for the wait, but check out my other stories if you haven't already because they'll give you something to keep you occupied while I write the next chapter. I promise to have it up as soon as it's written, and I promise I'll try not to procrastinate with it. Someday, I will have nothing but time to sit and write (hopefully), but today is not that day, and neither is any day in the near future, probably. **

**Anyway! I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy this chapter, so get reading!**

"Tell me you won't leave," Bellatrix whispered, tracing the remaining letters on Hermione's arm. M-U-D-B.

"You know I can't promise that, Bella," Hermione said, brushing dark hair behind a pale ear, her fingers lingering on an ivory cheek.

Bellatrix lifted her eyes to Hermione's, easily falling into the warm brown, just as she had been doing for months. "What if it still happens?"

"You aren't her, and you won't be. Trust me," Hermione assured, getting lost in Bellatrix's dark eyes.

Bellatrix's lips parted as if she was going to say something but couldn't think of anything. She wanted to close the distance between them, to learn what Hermione's lips felt like against hers. Would Hermione want that? Bellatrix was hyper-aware of how close they were, kneeling in front of each other in the Room of Requirement. Hermione had been teaching her in secret, magic Bellatrix could scarcely comprehend at her current age. She thought she knew advanced magic compared to her peers, but Hermione was something else. The more they trained, the more Bellatrix fell for the brown-haired witch, delighting in the discussions they had, the things they taught each other. Today, Hermione had been telling her more about the Muggle world, both of them taking a little break from whatever they had been practicing prior. Bellatrix couldn't remember.

"I wish I could see it," Bellatrix said, shifting her position so she was sitting cross-legged.

"I could take you," Hermione offered, mirroring Bellatrix's new position, "We could sneak out during a Hogsmeade weekend, it's not that hard."

"Are you insane?" Bellatrix responded, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Maybe a little," Hermione joked, "But seriously if you want to see it, I can show you. We'll be back before anyone realizes we're gone."

"Andromeda would realize," Bellatrix pointed out.

"She'll probably think we went off somewhere to train, we do it often enough," Hermione countered.

Bellatrix hummed, rocking back and forth as she chewed on her lip in thought. "Let's do it."

A mischievous grin bloomed on Hermione's face, and Bellatrix couldn't stop the little flip that her heart performed at the sight. Hermione pushed herself up to a standing position, offering her hand to Bellatrix. She tried to ignore the jolt that ran down her spine when their hands met, pulling the dark-haired witch to her feet. Bellatrix stumbled uncharacteristically, and Hermione reached out to steady her. Pale hands landed on her shoulders as Bellatrix caught herself, silently cursing herself for being so clumsy. Hermione's hands were on her waist, and Bellatrix couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and brush her lips against Hermione's soft cheek. It couldn't even be considered a kiss, but Hermione's eyes fluttered closed nonetheless.

"Sorry," Bellatrix mumbled with pink cheeks.

"If it keeps you close to me, I don't mind it," Hermione admitted, heat flooding her face and coloring her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

"Shall we?" Bellatrix asked awkwardly, her brain not sure how to respond to the confession. Inwardly, she cursed herself.

"Sure," Hermione answered, pulling out of their intimate position and heading out of the Room of Requirement.

Bellatrix forced herself into motion, taking long strides to catch up with Hermione. Hermione gave her a sideways smile, linking their arms even though she really wanted to pull Bellatrix to a stop and kiss her. She wasn't sure how Bellatrix would react to that. She wasn't sure she was brave enough to find out. So much for having been a Gryffindor. As they exited the castle, Hermione inhaled deeply, the cold air causing her lungs to ache slightly. Bellatrix adjusted her scarf, casting a warming charm over herself. She would've cast one over Hermione, too, but she was more than capable if she wanted to, and Bellatrix quickly learned that Hermione enjoyed the cold. The first time Bellatrix had cast a warming charm over both of them, Hermione had wordlessly countered it, and she hadn't realized until she realized how cold Hermione's skin felt. She had immediately apologized for assuming, but Hermione had laughed it off, appreciating the intention.

"Father said I'm to stay here for Christmas. He said it's punishment for refusing to quit the Quidditch team, but he has no idea that it's the only thing I want," Bellatrix said, "I'm a little worried for Andy, though."

"She can take care of herself, Bella, I promise. I'll teach her a few things before she goes," Hermione said with a wink, "Nothing dangerous."

"You should teach her dangerous things, then maybe Father will leave her alone for good," Bellatrix laughed.

"Well in that case," Hermione said, laughing with Bellatrix.

"I appreciate that," Bellatrix said seriously.

"No one should have to endure that," Hermione mumbled, "Besides, it can be her Christmas present."

"Oh? Well, what's mine?" Bellatrix asked playfully.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a present, would it, Bella?" Hermione sat in their usual spot near the shore of the Black Lake, which somehow never froze over in the winter.

"You're no fun," she pouted, plopping down next to Hermione and immediately regretting it when her butt hit the frozen ground.

Hermione just laughed, throwing her arm over Bellatrix's shoulder. Bellatrix scooted closer to her, their sides pressed together as they watched the gentle waves caress the shore. They didn't say anything, just took in the cold air, grey sky, and grey water, enjoying each other's company. They had no idea how long they had been sitting there, but at some point, Andromeda wandered over to them, standing in front of them with her hands on her hips expectantly.

"Yes, mum?" Hermione teased, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter.

"Have you been here all day? I've been looking for you since lunch."

Bellatrix looked at Hermione, a smirk on her face. "We were in the Room of Requirement earlier."

"Father is not happy with you, Bella," Andromeda said sternly.

"When is he, ever?" she asked rhetorically.

"No, Bella, he's not letting you come home for Christmas. Cissy will be absolutely crushed, you know she adores you."

"I'm not quitting, Andy. It makes me happy," Bellatrix said stubbornly.

"What about Cissy?" Andromeda pressed.

"I'll send her present with you. She'll understand when she's older. I don't want to be there, and I know you don't, either. Cissy still doesn't understand, but she's getting older and she will before long."

"Andy, I have a present for you," Hermione interjected, hoping to diffuse the growing tension, "I want to teach you a few things before you go."

"That's really sweet of you, Hermione," Andromeda said, her posture relaxing slightly.

"Please don't be mad at me, Andy," Bellatrix pleaded.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, Bella, as much as I want to sometimes," she said, rolling her eyes and sitting across from the two witches.

"And sometimes I deserve it, but not this time."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Andy said, hanging her head forward.

* * *

Christmas break arrived faster than they anticipated, but they were also ready for the break. Hermione had focused on teaching Andromeda as much as she could in the little time they had, so Bellatrix had been feeling a little down. They hadn't had time to go to the Muggle world, and she hadn't learned much. She was able to practice with Andromeda, which was probably the only thing that saved her from feeling completely ignored. She knew she wasn't being ignored, she was just missing Hermione's constant attention.

They stood next to each other, waving goodbye to Andromeda and their other house-mates, who had begun to take a liking to them as the top house points earners. It helped that the rumors surrounding Bellatrix weren't true, and they were finally beginning to realize that. They didn't even tease Hermione about being muggle-born, they had quickly learned not to, but they also had begun to respect her for her accomplishments. Bellatrix and Hermione were tied for number one in every class, and the Slytherin house cared more about success than they did about blood. It was a newly acquired opinion, and had taken some time for them to accept, but they'd rather struggle to accept it than get on Hermione and Bellatrix's bad side.

Hermione and Bellatrix waited until the train was out of sight before making any move to return to the castle. Everyone else had left long ago, saying goodbye before boarding the train or returning to the castle. A few people had stayed while the train pulled out of the station, but even they weren't waiting anymore. Bellatrix couldn't help the smile on her face, finally having Hermione to herself. Sure, they were the only two in their dorm, but most days they were hardly there except to sleep.

"What should we do?" Bellatrix asked happily.

"Doesn't matter to me," Hermione said, her own mood considerably higher now that it was just her and Bellatrix.

"Play for me?" Bellatrix asked hopefully. She loved listening to Hermione play the piano in the Common Room, and she still only did it when no one else was there.

Hermione laughed, grabbing Bellatrix's arm and pulling her back towards Hogwarts. "Come on, then."

Bellatrix lounged by the fire while Hermione played, soaking up the warmth of the blaze and Hermione's music. She hummed along to the songs she had all but memorized, casting glances at Hermione's back every now and then. Satisfied with the thawing of her body, she moved to sit next to Hermione, the brown-haired witch sliding over without missing a note. Bellatrix placed her hands on the keys and Hermione shifted to the song Bellatrix had been practicing. She copied the notes as Hermione played them, her fingers more dextrous than when she had first imitated Hermione's motions. She only stumbled over the notes when she tried to play too fast, but Hermione always broke the song into pieces and taught it slower and they built up speed with practice. Hermione always smiled when they were playing together, her attention mostly focused on Bellatrix.

Bellatrix did her best to keep her focus on the keys, but they always reached a point where they both stopped playing and just smiled at each other before realizing what they were doing and forcing their attention back to the piano. She struck the keys purposefully, practicing with increased speed each time. When she messed up, she tried not to feel too disheartened and continued practicing, slowing the melody down until she felt comfortable going faster again. She had learned nearly the entire song this way, not yet putting together the parts. She still struggled over the last piece, her fingers not cooperating the way she wanted to. It didn't help that she was so distracted by Hermione's proximity. Bellatrix let her hands slide off the keys when she had enough, resting them on her knees while Hermione smiled at her and began playing something harder. Bellatrix was captivated by the way Hermione's fingers always knew where to be on the piano, eliciting each sound the way it was supposed to be and fluid like the waves of the Black Lake against the shore.

* * *

Hermione awoke before Bellatrix, something that wasn't very surprising. Most mornings, Bellatrix was sound asleep when Hermione woke up. As she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she spared a glance in Bellatrix's direction. The witch was sprawled on her mattress, tangled in the blankets and snoring ever so slightly. Hermione chuckled, searching their room for clothes. They were a little unorganized, but not messy, and it always took some time for her to wake up enough to remember where her clothes were.

"Bella," she whispered, tossing a shirt onto her own bed, "Bella, wake up, it's Christmas."

Bellatrix mumbled something unintelligible and shifted on her bed, becoming more twisted in the blankets as she did.

"Bella, don't you want your present?" Hermione said, hoping to tempt her into waking up.

Unsurprisingly, it worked. Bellatrix abruptly sat up, the motion hindered by the mass of blankets wrapped around her. Hermione pulled on pants and her shirt while Bellatrix wriggled in an attempt to free herself, ending up half off the bed but successful. She fell ungracefully on the floor, quickly shooting to her feet and grabbing her robes.

"Definitely not that, Bella," Hermione interrupted, taking the robe from her grip and handing her a wrapped box, "Open it."

Bellatrix looked at the box in confusion, sitting cross-legged on her bed and tearing it open. She observed the clothes inside, not quite sure what to make of them. When she looked up at Hermione to ask, it suddenly clicked. _Muggle clothes_. Hermione was taking her to the Muggle world.

"I thought you forgot, we were so busy," Bellatrix whispered, laying the clothes out on her bed and taking them in.

"How could I have possibly forgotten? Don't pretend you weren't moping because we didn't get a chance," Hermione teased.

"I was not moping," Bellatrix protested, earning a skeptical look from Hermione, "Fine, I was a little mopey."

"Well, get dressed, because we do have to sneak out. And back in."

Bellatrix hastily dressed while Hermione brushed her teeth, struggling only a little with the strange clothes. She felt a little ridiculous in the foreign clothes, but she was too excited to care. She tucked her wand into her sleeve, wrapping her scarf around her neck. Hermione giggled at her, rolling her eyes at the decidedly childlike expression on Bellatrix's face.

"Can we go?" Bellatrix asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Yeah, come on," Hermione answered, tugging her out of the Common Room and through the corridors until they were outside. They half-ran, half-walked to the boundary of the school, slowing only as they approached the spot where the wards were. Hermione pulled Bellatrix close, wrapping her magic around them and slowly pushing through the wards, concentrating on not setting off any alarms. It was harder than when she snuck into Hogwarts what felt like ages ago. Bellatrix was too caught off guard to make a sound, settling into Hermione so fast she didn't even realize what was happening. Before she could process what Hermione had done, her gut twisted and she was suddenly standing in an alley, her back pressed to Hermione's front.

"Welcome to Muggle London," Hermione whispered in her ear, leading her onto the surprisingly busy street and looping their arms together.

Bellatrix tried to hide her awe, but she was pretty sure she wasn't doing a great job at it. Thankfully, she wasn't acting so weird that they drew the attention of everyone around them. Her head followed the contraption- car, she corrected- driving alongside the sidewalk. The streets were decorated with bright lights and garlands, wrapping decoratively around lampposts and arching over the road. Bellatrix fiddled with her scarf with her free hand, the other resting on Hermione's bicep. She felt warmth spread through her and sent Hermione a grateful smile. They wandered through London, Hermione only guiding her when she had something in mind to show her. By lunch, they were sitting on a bench in Trafalgar Square, looking up at the enormous Christmas Tree.

"Is it possible that it's bigger than the one at Hogwarts?" Bellatrix whispered, leaning closer to Hermione to avoid being overheard.

"Bella, there's no way," she whispered back, descending into a fit of laughter.

"It's a serious question, that is a big tree!" Bellatrix immediately looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when no one looked at them.

"Yeah, but the one at Hogwarts is huge," Hermione said, leaning closer and whispering directly in her ear, "And it's magic."

Bellatrix fought the shiver that threatened to work its way down her spine and stood from the bench and offered her hands to Hermione. "Now it's my turn to give you your present."

"Bella," Hermione protested. She hadn't received a gift in such a long time, she was unsure how to react.

"Don't even start. You gave me the best present I could ever hope for, it's my turn now. Come on, don't be shy," she said, teasing Hermione playfully.

"Fine," she grumbled, placing her hands in Bellatrix's and allowing the witch to pull her to her feet.

Bellatrix linked their arms with a satisfied smirk, pulling Hermione to an abandoned part of the park. Hermione glanced around a few times, making sure there was no one around before apparating them just outside the Hogwarts wards. She pulled Bellatrix against her once more, gently pushing their way through the intense magic protecting the castle. Sneaking in remained easier than sneaking out, and before long, they were already entering the castle, Bellatrix pulling Hermione across the grounds and through the corridors, much as Hermione had that morning. When they entered the Common Room, Bellatrix went straight to the piano, taking a steadying breath and beginning to play Liebestraum No. 3, the piece Hermione had been teaching her. Bellatrix knew it was Hermione's favorite, and as her fingers danced over the keys, she hoped she wouldn't mess up.

Hermione stood by the couch, her eyes watering as she watched Bellatrix play. She had to have been practicing without her, and Hermione could only assume that it had been at night while she was asleep. She always woke Bellatrix up when she woke up, and she had never complained, even though she stayed up long after Hermione had fallen asleep. She had put so much effort into learning the song so she could play it for Hermione. All the words in Hermione's head left her, and she was stuck standing by the couch, watching in awe as Bellatrix poured herself into the piano, the notes ringing out the way Hermione imagined they were meant to. When she finished the song, she turned to Hermione shyly, immediately jumping to her feet and rushing to the brown-haired witch when she saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she started.

"That was beautiful, Bella," she whispered, her voice catching, "Thank you so much."

Before Bellatrix could respond, Hermione had enveloped her in a crushing hug, pressing her face firmly into her shoulder. Bellatrix rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I don't remember the last time someone gave me a present," Hermione mumbled, her breath tickling Bellatrix's neck.

Bellatrix's face flushed red, the color deepening when Hermione pulled her head back to look at her.

"_Fuck it,_" Bellatrix thought, leaning forward and pressing her lips softly against Hermione's in a shy kiss.

Hermione felt her heart stutter, threatening to stop as time seemed to slow down the moment Bellatrix kissed her. She kissed her back gently, slowly, familiarizing herself with the lips she had been longing for. Bellatrix stifled a gasp when Hermione began kissing her back, fireworks going off in her body in celebration. Shyly, she broke the kiss, her cheeks still burning red.

"I'm so glad you had the guts to do that," Hermione whispered with a laugh, "I've been kicking myself for not being brave enough. Maybe you should've been in Gryffindor, instead."

Bellatrix leaned her forehead against Hermione's, chuckling softly. She tilted her head, pressing her lips softly to Hermione's again. Hermione wove her hands into Bellatrix's hair gently, feeling the tingling sensation of another letter disappearing.


	12. Catching Up

**A/N: So. It has been some time. But I'm still here, still writing (slowly). I hope you're all doing well and you enjoy this chapter! Stay safe!**

The Christmas holiday passed faster than Hermione and Bellatrix had wanted it to. They didn't talk about what they were since the kiss, just continued to grow closer. Most of their time was spent training in the Room of Requirement or playing piano in the Common Room. They had taken to laying in bed together at night, waking up cuddled together and struggling to leave each others' embrace, something they had mutually agreed to only do on weekends once school started again.

Andromeda had looked at them suspiciously when she had spotted them after stepping off the train but didn't pry into how much closer they were. She looped her arms through theirs after exchanging hugs, the trio making their way to The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. Somehow, they managed to fit through the door without bumping into anything, moving closer together to fit. It almost reminded Hermione of when she would venture here with Harry and Ron, but she quickly put that thought out of her mind. As they waited for their butterbeer, Andromeda launched into a detailed explanation of what had happened over break, her eyes flicking back and forth between Hermione and her sister, observing them carefully.

"So, Cissy liked her present?" Bellatrix asked brightly, knowing that she, of course, would adore anything Bellatrix gave her.

"She immediately insisted I brush her hair with it. It was a very beautiful brush, Bella. I'm sure she would have preferred you to me. You've always been her favorite." Andromeda sipped at her butterbeer, trying to look casual in her observance of the two witches. "So, what were you two up to?"

"We practiced, we played piano," Bellatrix stopped and bit her lip, looking at Hermione with bright eyes, causing the other witch's eyes to brighten and a smile to bloom on her face.

"I took Bella to London," Hermione said quietly, conspiratorially.

"_Muggle London?"_ Andromeda hissed.

"It was incredible. Andy," Bellatrix breathed, grabbing Hermione's arm dreamily, "You should've seen it, it was amazing."

Andromeda stared at her sister with her mouth hanging open, staring at her sister in awe. She struggled to imagine her sister in the Muggle world, actually enjoying herself. But, it really shouldn't have been surprising. Bellatrix had always been fascinated with everything she could learn, and she had never agreed with their father's views, much as she pretended to. Hermione chuckled resting a hand over Bellatrix's, whispering something in her ear. Bellatrix turned to whisper something back, cupping her hand in front of her mouth so Andromeda couldn't see the words she was saying. Andromeda frowned a little bit, eyeing them with a raised brow.

"Let's talk somewhere else," Hermione suggested, looping her arm through Andromeda's as well.

Before Andromeda could respond, she was pulled out of her stool by Hermione and nearly dragged out the door before her feet responded. She stumbled as she tried to fall into Hermione's rhythm, feeling a strange sensation drape over her. Bellatrix sidled closer to Hermione, casting a warming charm over herself as she recognized the tell-tale feeling of Hermione masking their existence. Andromeda opened her mouth to say something, but a look from her sister, who was much closer to Hermione than appropriate for friends, made her clamp her mouth shut but not without a faint pout adorning her features. Hermione missed the entire exchange, focused on covering the presence of three people and leading them to the Room of Requirement.

Andromeda did her best to look like she wasn't sulking for the duration of the walk, not that Hermione noticed, and if she did, she pretended not to. Bellatrix stayed close to Hermione the whole time, enjoying the small bit of closeness they were able to share. She wasn't sure how much time she had with Hermione, but she knew it would pass by much too quickly. Already, she feared it was quickly drawing to a close, and she occasionally berated herself mentally for taking so long to make a move, but Hermione always seemed to sense when she did and quickly distracted her from her thoughts. She was determined not to take any of her time with Hermione for granted, especially considering it would be several years before Hermione was even technically born, let alone old enough to learn about the magical world.

Hermione pushed open the door to the Room of Requirement, unsurprised to find chairs and a table waiting for them. A fire roared to life as they entered, driving away the chill that had settled over them. Andromeda settled into the chair, surprised to find it more comfortable than the ones in the Common Room. Hermione perched on the arm of Bellatrix's chair, draping her arm across the back of it for balance. Bellatrix sunk into the chair, resisting the urge to lay her head in Hermione's lap.

After a slightly uncomfortable silence, Hermione finally said, "I'm not from this time."

Andromeda stared at her dumbly, her mind working through the logistics of how that was possible. "But-but how is that even possible? You're messing with me, right?"

"I'm not sure, and no, I'm not messing with you. I'll be a first-year in 1990. But I didn't come back while I was at Hogwarts, I came back after, about 40 years from now."

Andromeda's mouth hung open, her eyes flicking back and forth between Hermione and Bellatrix to see if they were joking.

"It's a long story, Andy. But I think a part of you knows it's true. In the next few years, things will change a lot. I can't tell you what's going to happen, especially since my being here will most likely change some events, but promise me you won't give up on your sisters. No matter what happens, Andy, don't ever doubt them. I don't have much time left before I have to go, as much as I wish I could stay," Hermione glanced at Bellatrix, giving her a soft smile, "But I'm determined to teach you as much as I can in the time I have left. And if I seem to disappear one day, you'll know what happened. But don't worry, we'll see each other again."

"Why did you come back? If you can't tell me the logistics of it, at least tell me the reason," Andromeda said, her demeanor becoming a lot more serious.

"Because I was tired of feeling the way I did, and changing things was the only way I could think of to actually fix it. I never intended to come so far back, I never intended to become friends with you and Bella, but I'm glad that's how it happened." Hermione smiled at Andromeda and Bellatrix.

"Bella, you knew the whole time?" Andromeda asked, a pang of hurt flashing through her.

"Yeah," she admitted, unable to make eye contact with her sister.

"She wanted to, but it's complicated. The more people that know, the more things change too much, and there's a lot I had to come to terms with to tell you. There are reasons I couldn't and I wish I could tell you what they are, but I can't."

"I guess I understand. How much longer do you think you'll be here?"

"My estimate is until the end of the school year. Definitely before next," Hermione admitted softly.

Bellatrix looked up at her, her mouth hanging open and her eyes full of sadness. Hermione smiled sadly, squeezing her shoulder in a way she hoped was comforting.

"Until then," Hermione continued, clearing her throat, "We'll spend the weekends here."

"Yeah, okay," Andromeda said, "I think I'm going to head to the Great Hall, I'm famished."

"We'll catch up with you there, Andy," Bellatrix said, grabbing Hermione's arm to keep her from leaving.

Andromeda nodded, her heart going out to her sister who clearly cared a great deal about Hermione. Bellatrix waited until she heard the door close behind her sister to pull Hermione's arm, a silent request for her to move onto her lap.

"I didn't realize you'd be leaving so soon. I mean, I knew it would be soon but I guess I thought there was a lot more time. There are only a few months left," Bellatrix mumbled, resting her cheek against Hermione's shoulder and winding her arms around her waist.

"I know. We'll just have to enjoy it as much as we can." Hermione pulled up her sleeve, revealing just one and a half letters left.

"I wish I had kissed you earlier," Bellatrix whispered, tracing the remaining scar with her fingertips.

"I think that would've shortened my time here," Hermione mused, her eyes following the motion of Bellatrix's fingers.

"Then I wish I hadn't kissed you," she joked, tilting her head to look at Hermione's face, a playful smile adorning her lips.

Hermione smirked, leaning her head down to capture Bellatrix's in a slow kiss, pulling slowly away and smirking as Bellatrix followed.

"We both know that isn't true," she whispered.

"I know, but I wish you didn't have to go." She ran her fingertips the rest of the way down Hermione's arm, threading their hands together.

"You'll see me again," Hermione said, leaning against Bellatrix.

"How do you know?"

"Because I wouldn't have ended up here."

Hermione's response was plain, but satisfactory enough for Bellatrix to drop that line of questioning. She played with Hermione's fingers, pressing her cheek against her shoulder and basking in their physical closeness while she could. Hermione was content to sit there until curfew, but the noises that sprung from both of their stomachs were not. They tried their best to ignore it, but the noises only grew more insistent the harder they tried, so they eventually relented with a laugh. Bellatrix insisted she be the one to hide them this time, to which Hermione agreed, tucking into Bellatrix's side and smiling contently as her magic settled over them. They walked like that until they were outside the Great Hall, putting some distance between each other before Bellatrix let the spell fade away.

* * *

Professor Rose took her time pairing up students based on their abilities. She always considered a variety of factors when she paired up students, and tried to make it fair but challenging for both members. With the exception of Hermione and Bellatrix, dueling partners were different every week, but no one was at the level they were, and they consistently challenged each other in different ways, possessing chemistry and skill that was both unusual and remarkable. She often had to refrain from paying them attention exclusively, reminding herself that there were students needing her guidance. There was always time to watch the end of their duel, as most students tired long before they did, and many also had a hard time focusing on their own duels, instead wanting to watch the two witches. By her count, Hermione and Bellatrix were tied for wins and losses, even though she encouraged her students to think of each duel as a win because it helped them improve.

As she created the pairings, she took note of the excitement- or disappointment- in each student's expression. Hermione and Bellatrix were never surprised that they were paired together, but were always excited. Today, she was going to give her students a different challenge. She was pairing them up to work together, not against each other. She had planned a tournament-style competition for the students, with a twist at the end she was all too excited to reveal. As she explained their task for the day, she ignored the occasional sign of discontentment, continuing as if it had never happened.

Hermione and Bellatrix sat in mute excitement, giving each other a smirk and a raised brow. They had never dueled side by side, always practicing by going against each other, but they knew they would be seamless. The idea of working together against their classmates didn't sound inherently challenging, they could easily split up and handle one person each, but they had a feeling there was an added challenge when they made it to the end.

"Should we end it quickly or give them a chance?" Hermione asked in a whisper, her eyes locked onto the dueling students.

"We shouldn't let it drag on too long, we'll be tired by the time we get to the end, and we don't want to give our opponents too much time to rest," Bellatrix whispered back, her eyes following the students.

"It just hardly seems fair," Hermione mused.

Bellatrix nodded her agreement, twirling her wand idly. After this duel, it would be their turn, and by the looks of the other pairs, it wouldn't be a particularly challenging one. None of the other students were as advanced as they were, and she knew it was possible that they would be surprised, but she was acutely aware of her peers' performances and abilities. Even the promise of house points wouldn't be enough, even for the few students in the class that actually had it out for Hermione and herself, like Rodolphus, who was still trying to recover from the events at the beginning of the year. His attempts at regaining his sense of pride had died down before Christmas, but Bellatrix didn't expect that to last much longer. He had likely just run out of ideas. The other Slytherins would more likely than not yield after a decent attempt, knowing Hermione and Bellatrix were their best chance at securing the house points waiting at the end. Though they would like to claim the honor for themselves, they were more concerned with the house as a whole, and as long as the points were going to Slytherin, they didn't mind if they weren't the earners. They would rather lose a duel and secure a house cup win than win a duel and possibly lose the competition.

The duel ended as Hermione and Bellatrix had expected, and with a mere glance at each other, they both stood and made their way onto the dueling mat. They bowed to their two opponents, two Hufflepuff boys, and began their attack without even glancing at each other. The two boys tried their best, but they were not as cohesive as Hermione and Bellatrix, and though they managed to deflect a few spells, they were no match for the skill of their opponent. While most of the duels between the pairs were a decent time, Hermione and Bellatrix consistently disarmed their opponents in a matter of minutes. Despite having never worked together in a duel, they never got in the other person's way and they didn't have to say a word to each other about what they would do. They knew just where they needed to be and just what the other was doing.

At last, Hermione and Bellatrix were facing off against the final pair, both of whom looked considerably more tired than they did. Hermione and Bellatrix shared a smile before bowing to the pair. They struck fast, the pair easily avoiding the spells and even managing to send their own attack. It was easily deflected to the ceiling, the power returned two-fold by Hermione and Bellatrix. Their opponents barely managed to maintain their shield, the magic fizzling away as the second spell impacted. The pair looked at each other, panting, before refocusing their attention on Hermione and Bellatrix, who had moved considerably in the time that their opponents shared a glance. In tandem, Hermione and Bellatrix cast a flurry of spells, pressing closer to their opponents. The two stood their ground for longer than the others, but eventually, they succumbed to Hermione and Bellatrix.

Professor Rose rose with a steady clap, earning confused looks from her students. She continued walking until she was opposite Hermione and Bellatrix, her wand drawn but relaxed in her hand. Hermione and Bellatrix moved side-by-side, their posture relaxed but their eyes carefully observing their teacher. Professor Rose stood passively, observing her two best students. Hermione possessed experience far beyond what anyone of her age should, and Bellatrix had such powerful innate talent that Hermione was teaching her to hone.

"Well done, Ms. Jean, Ms. Black. Twenty points to Slytherin. For the final challenge, you will duel me."

They bowed to each other, and Hermione and Bellatrix shared a look before moving to either side of their professor. Not a single spell was thrown as Hermione and Bellatrix moved to flank her, and she moved in a backward semicircle to keep both her opponents in her line of sight. Her wand was still held loosely in her hand, but a quick motion had a spell flying toward Hermione. With barely a twitch, Hermione deflected the spell, and Bellatrix mounted her own attack. They exchanged spells back and forth, with their professor successfully dividing her attention between the two of them.

A light sheen of sweat glistened on Hermione's forehead as she focused, a tingling feeling dancing on her forearm. The sensation pulled her attention for a split-second too long, and she barely avoided the next spell sent her way. She was slower than usual to recover and found herself barely avoiding the spells sent her way. Bellatrix took advantage of her distraction, casting her own onslaught of spells at Professor Rose while her attention was on Hermione. Hermione snapped back into focus when she turned to defend against Bellatrix, and managed to send her own flurry of spells that ended in Professor Rose being disarmed.

"Very well done," she panted lightly, "Fifty points to Slytherin. Class dismissed."

Professor Rose caught her wand when Hermione tossed it back to her, moving to her desk with a flourish of her robes. Hermione and Bellatrix gathered their belongings along with the rest of the class. Bellatrix noticed the slightly downtrodden expression on Hermione's face and pulled her into an alcove when they were out of the classroom and behind the other students. Bellatrix disguised them with the spell Hermione had taught her, cupping her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking into Hermione's brown eyes.

Without a word, Hermione pulled up her sleeve, revealing half a letter on her forearm.

Bellatrix's face dropped and she uttered, "Oh."

It was Hermione's turn to cup Bellatrix's face, and she pressed a reassuring kiss to her cheek as she whispered, "We'll make the most of it, I promise."

Bellatrix smiled up at Hermione, throwing her arms around her shoulders. "I know we will."

* * *

As much as Hermione didn't really enjoy Quidditch, she enjoyed watching Bellatrix play Quidditch. She loved watching as Bellatrix raced around on her broom, chasing after the snitch and leading their house to victory. Bellatrix always looked the most at ease when she was flying around on her broom. She didn't care about the rest of the game, she was focused solely on Bellatrix and the way she was currently just hovering above the pitch.

They had won their first match against Hufflepuff by a landslide, which they had heavily celebrated after. Some of the older students had smuggled in alcohol and spiked the punch before Hermione and Bellatrix had left, and while the two witches had consumed too much, they had certainly consumed enough to be flirtier than usual for either of them. At that point, they had yet to kiss each other, but they had come close to it. Their second match- against Ravenclaw- had been harder to win, but they had managed it in the end. That celebration had been heartier than before, but Hermione and Bellatrix had left before the punch had a chance to be spiked as they had an exam the next morning.

This match- against Gryffindor- would determine if they would compete for the house cup or not. The pressure was on for both sides, and Gryffindor was the biggest threat to them, but with Bellatrix as the Seeker, the entire house was confident they would finish with enough points to qualify. Bellatrix's sharp eyes scanned the pitch for the snitch, an involuntary smile crossing her face each time she passed over Hermione's attentive figure. The brunette made a subtle gesture with her head, directing Bellatrix's attention to a flicker of gold. She shot the witch a wink and a smirk, taking off in the direction of the snitch. Of course, her sudden movement caught the attention of the Gryffindor Seeker, and she rolled her eyes as she weaved around the pitch to confuse him, all the while keeping the snitch in her periphery. She knew he hadn't actually seen the snitch, just her, and he would follow her until he saw it for himself.

It was easy enough to bait the boy into following her, making him chase her over the pitch and do all sorts of maneuvers that had him looking a little green by the time she was finished. With a laugh, Bellatrix urged her broom toward the snitch, abruptly changing direction with ease as it tried to evade her. The Gryffindor Seeker was too far behind her to catch up by the time he recovered, but he still tried. Bellatrix scooted forward on her broom, careful not to lose her balance as she swiped her hand out and managed to wrap her fingers around the snitch. She held it above her head victoriously, earning a round of cheers from her housemates and groans from the Gryffindors.

Hermione and Andromeda were already waiting for her by the time she reached the tent, and she threw her arms affectionately around the two witches. She parted from them briefly to stow her broom and change. When she had reemerged from the tent, Andromeda was the only one waiting for her. Panic flooded her, and she turned wildly to her sister, who grabbed her arm and led her back to the castle.

"Where is she?" she asked, fighting against her sister's pull to scan the students for Hermione's unmistakeable form.

Andromeda continued to lead her sister back to the castle without a word, a frown on her face as she struggled against the strength of her sister.

"Andy, where is she?" Bellatrix asked again, desperation seeping into her voice.

Andromeda winced, "Bella."

"No," she interrupted, her eyes widening as she renewed her struggle to free herself from Andromeda's grasp.

"Bella! Stop! Let me finish!" Andromeda said, holding her sister tightly, "She didn't tell me where she was going, but she promised to come back! She wouldn't leave without telling you!"

"She can't know that! Andy let me go," Bellatrix pleaded, "Please let me go so I can find her."

"She made me promise," Andromeda said, pulling her older sister into a hug, "She made me promise to not let you look for her. She'll come back, Bella. She said she'd meet us at the Room of Requirement."

"Let's go, then," Bellatrix said, dragging her sister behind her as she charged through the corridors, up the staircases to the seventh floor, and to the spot where the Room of Requirement always appeared. Andromeda tried to protest the whole way, insisting they grab food or, at the very least, slow down a little. Bellatrix wouldn't hear it, and didn't stop even when she reached their meeting point. Restlessly, she paced the corridor while Andromeda sat with her back against the wall and tracked her sister with her eyes.

* * *

Hermione stood patiently outside Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to return from the Quidditch match. She regarded the statue with careful eyes, taking in all the ways it was the same from when she had attended Hogwarts. It brought a small smile to her face at how little things would change within the walls of the castle. She heard gentle footsteps approaching slowly, the pace of a man who did not belay his troubles to the world. Hermione had never realized the weight that had always been shouldered by Dumbledore, unseen to her until she had shouldered more weight than she could carry.

"Ah, Hermione. What a pleasant surprise," he greeted warmly, his eyes twinkling with an inner light.

"Professor," she greeted in return, "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

He gave her a knowing smile as he beckoned her to follow him into his office, the statue revealing the stairs upon his intention to enter. Hermione's smile became tinged with a hint of sadness as she followed him up the stairs, the thought of what was soon to come dragging her spirits lower than they should be, especially in the wake of the recent Quidditch victory. Rather than sitting at his desk, Dumbledore lowered himself into a wingback chair near the window, gesturing for Hermione to take the other. A small table stood between them, holding an assortment of candies. Hermione sat as Dumbledore quietly chose one and popped it into his mouth, chewing as he waited for her to speak.

"It's about Bella," she started, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I thought as much. You two are quite close," he said with a gentle, knowing smile, "What about her?"

"My time here is almost up. I know she'll miss me and I know it will be harder for her to continue down the path she's been on with me. If she asks you for help, can you promise to give it? Can you promise not to ask too much of her and support her? Give her options and let her choose, but don't make her feel forced. It has to be her decision, free-willed," Hermione said, finding it hard to meet the Headmaster's eyes and focusing on her hands in her lap.

Dumbledore smiled softly, waiting until Hermione looked at him to give his response. "I promise, Hermione."

She breathed a sigh of relief, the weight on her chest easing slightly at the oath. "Thank you."

"I take it you won't be staying to take your exams next week?" he asked.

"No," she said, a frown on her face, "I won't, unfortunately."

"Well, you had best spend as much time with your friends as you can. Make the most of your remaining time, and rest easy that Bellatrix will always have someone to turn to for help, should she choose to."

Hermione nodded, leaving the office with a final glance around. Her gaze lingered on Dumbledore, unsure if he would be one of the people she would manage to save. He gave her a final, knowing smile, which she returned before hastening to the Room of Requirement. The halls were quiet as she rushed through them to her meeting spot with Bellatrix and Andromeda, and she thanked whatever power had made it so. She slowed as she approached their spot, hearing footsteps echoing repeatedly through the hallway. Upon recognizing them, she increased her pace. She was met with Bellatrix pacing the hallway as Andromeda begged her to sit down.

"Honestly, Bella," she said, earning both witches' attention, "It's like you think I'd just leave you without telling you."

Bellatrix threw herself into Hermione, throwing her arms around the brunette who had to take a step back to maintain her balance. "I was just worried. It's not like you can control it."

"Bella," Hermione began, sadness seeping into her words, "This is the last time I can go in before I'm sent back."

Bellatrix pulled away, her hands on Hermione's shoulders as she gazed at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Hermione pulled her sleeve up, revealing a bare arm where her scar had been. "We can go in together one more time. After that, I'll be sent back."

"How do you know it won't send you back this time?" Andromeda asked, coming over to examine Hermione's arm.

"I just do," she answered cryptically, unable to explain it.

"Let's make the most of it, then," Andromeda said in an attempt to change the mood. Her heart ached at the sadness swirling in both Hermione and Bellatrix's eyes.

"Yeah," Bellatrix said halfheartedly, leaning her forehead against Hermione's shoulder for a moment.

* * *

Hermione gazed at the sleeping witch beside her, brushing a stray curl behind her ear tenderly. Her eyes traced over features she had long since memorized, taking them in one last time. It would be so hard to leave. All she wanted to do was stay, but she knew that wasn't an option. They all knew. Bellatrix reached for her, and Hermione moved into her arms, assuring her that she was still here. Bellatrix moved closer, and Hermione felt her heart drop in her chest at the prospect of leaving. She knew it was time, but she would enjoy the last moments she had with Bellatrix. She placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, letting her lips linger on the soft skin. Bellatrix hummed, her eyes beginning to open.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered, stroking Bellatrix's cheek.

Bellatrix groaned, burying her face into Hermione's shoulder and inhaling deeply. "If I don't wake up today, does that mean you won't go?"

Hermione felt tears well in her eyes at hearing Bellatrix sound so small, and she said quietly, "I wish it worked that way."

"I wish you didn't have to go," Bellatrix said, burying her nose into Hermione's shirt, "It'll be years before you're even born, let alone old enough to meet me."

"I know." Hermione ran her hand over Bellatrix's brow, smoothing her hair back. "I'll always be with you. Everything I am and everything I've taught you. You'll always have that. And if you ever start to doubt, Andy can remind you."

"Hermione?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at the brunette.

"What is it Bella?"

"What if you don't, you know," she said, trailing off.

"If I wasn't meant to, then none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have been the one to find me when I got here." Hermione gave Bellatrix a reassuring smile.

"I suppose." A small frown adorned Bellatrix's face as her eyes flicked back and forth over Hermione's face.

Hermione continued to smile down at her, a hand resting on her cool cheek. "I have something for you."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as Bellatrix's face lit up. Slowly, she disentangled herself from the other witch, making her way to her trunk across the room. She dug around her side of the room for a minute before finding what she was looking for. Bellatrix sat up as Hermione approached, interest and curiosity burning in her eyes. Hermione sat with one leg tucked underneath her, opening her cupped palms to reveal a small silver raven. She gently passed it into Bellatrix's hands, placing a tender kiss to her temple.

"Stroke the wings," she whispered.

Bellatrix gently ran a finger along the tips of the wings, pulling it back in surprise when the wings began to flutter.

"What is it?" she whispered, looking up at Hermione.

"Shh," Hermione said, directing Bellatrix's attention back to her present.

As the wings became accustomed to moving, the raven began to move its head, opening its mouth to chirp, only for Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata to leave its mouth. Bellatrix's jaw went slack, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Hermione draped an arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer as they listened together. When it had finished, Bellatrix couldn't resist stroking the wings again.

"If you need it to stop before it's finished, just stroke the wings again," Hermione added, admiring the pure look on Bellatrix's face.

"Hermione, I- thank you." Bellatrix looked up at Hermione, the action causing the will holding back her tears to break. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Hermione gently wiped away Bellatrix's tears, whispering reassurances the whole time. She could feel the seconds ticking away as if she was watching them fall through an hourglass, and she only wished she could flip it over to start her time again.

"I love you, Bella," Hermione whispered.

Bellatrix looked up at her, her eyes widening with shock as she realized what Hermione had said. Inside, she was freaking out, but outside, she just stared open-mouthed at the witch who had captured her attention in the best way. She knew she loved Hermione back, had the sneaking suspicion that she loved Hermione for some time now. She just couldn't ever bring herself to say it.

"I love you, too, Hermione," she finally managed, kissing the brunette's cheek, "And I'll keep loving you, even though you haven't been born yet."

That drew a laugh from both of them, lightening the mood considerably. After sitting in comfortable silence for a bit longer, the two witches rose, changing into their clothes for the day. Andromeda was waiting for them in the Common Room, her legs thrown over the arm of her chair. Upon hearing the two witches enter, she hopped up, falling into step with them.

"Thank Merlin, I'm starving," she said.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for breakfast today, Andy. You'll have to go without me," Hermione said with a sad smile.

Andromeda looked between Hermione and her sister, realization dawning on her face at why they had taken so long. They had been saying goodbye.

"Is it selfish of me to want you to stay?" she asked, throwing her arms around Hermione's middle and hugging her tightly.

"I don't think so," she said, hugging the younger witch back.

"None of us want you to leave," Bellatrix said, joining the hug and sandwiching Andromeda between them.

When they both let go, Hermione placed her hands on Andromeda's shoulders and looked her in the eyes before saying, "Promise you'll take care of each other?"

Andromeda nodded, drawing her sleeve across her eyes to wipe away the beginnings of tears.

"Good. You're both very capable. Take care of Narcissa, too."

The sisters nodded, looping their arms through Hermione's as they walked through the corridors to the Room of Requirement. It was eerily silent the whole way, and they dared not make a sound as they made their way from the dungeons to the seventh floor. They maintained their pace, not slowing even as they began to draw nearer to where they knew the door would be. Unsurprisingly, a door revealed itself, but this time, only Hermione would be going through it.

"I'll see you on the other side," she said, hugging each of them for as long as she could, "Good luck."

Turning away from them, she faced the door, taking a deep breath as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

With one last glance at the sisters, she turned the knob and stepped through the door.


	13. In Your Absence

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! I'm so happy to have a timely update for you all. I'm sure you all will be too. **

**AlphaRidley: For this story, it's something Bellatrix has to face on her own, but perhaps I'll write one where Hermione can stay in the past. The way this story is planned out, Hermione and Bellatrix will be about the same age in terms of experience, which is why Hermione had to leave. It will become clearer as the story progresses. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Recekayla: I assure you, I've been working on this chapter since I posted the last one because I could not stop thinking about this story after I posted. I know it's a lot harder for the reader, but hopefully, I've gotten this out fast enough for you. Thanks for the feedback!**

**As always, I hope you all are well, I love you all, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Bellatrix carefully held the silver raven, cradling it close to her chest as she fondly stroked its wings. Although it had been just over three years, she still clearly remembered the witch who had given it to her. The trinket began eliciting music, and Bellatrix leaned her head against the headboard of her bed, closing her eyes and remembering the first time she had ever heard Hermione play the piano. She missed her more than she could even imagine, but she had held true to what the other girl had shown her. She led Slytherin's Quidditch team to victory every year, she remained at the top of her class, with several of the professors even growing to be more fond of her. She was no longer afraid of her father, and he had realized he no longer had power over her. Or any of them.

A smile adorned her face as she remembered her and Andromeda teaching Narcissa all that Hermione had taught them. In time, they had overpowered their father, and now that Bellatrix was of age, she had become the Head of the family. She had seized the power from her father and now she controlled everything. She had turned down several offers from Tom Riddle to join his cause, she had freed herself from marrying into the Lestrange family, and she had secured her future. Almost. There were still a few pieces missing, but they had yet to even be created yet.

_"Hermione," _she thought, stroking the raven's wings to begin the song again, _"I know you'd be so proud of me."_

She had never stopped missing the brunette witch who had shown her she could live for herself. In just over ten years, she would be born. Bellatrix wasn't sure when she would actually meet Hermione, but she knew she would. Three years had been difficult. Every corridor and classroom and quiet place reminded her of Hermione, but she never once felt abandoned. She always felt like Hermione was with her, encouraging her even when it had been hard to continue on, when she had struggled for power with her father. But she knew she could do it, because she knew Hermione was waiting for her.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and her sisters poked their heads into her room.

"Bella, are you ready?" Andy asked softly.

Bellatrix slipped the raven into the pocket of her robe, never going anywhere without it. "Yeah, I'm ready."

She pushed herself off the bed, throwing an arm affectionately around her sisters and pulling them close. Andromeda laughed and Narcissa rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face.

"Bella, what are you going to do now that you're done with school?" Narcissa asked, looking up at her oldest sister.

"I'm not sure yet. There's a lot I could do, even if I didn't have the Black name," she said, worrying her lip.

"You've gotta do something, otherwise you'll be so lonely when Andy and I are at school," Narcissa pouted.

"I know, Cissy. I'll think of something, but I have the whole summer to do that."

"You should talk to Dumbledore about it," Andromeda suggested, "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you think of the perfect job."

"After breakfast," Bellatrix said, entering the Great Hall with her sisters.

At the sight of food, Andromeda's eyes lit up, already choosing what she would pile onto her plate. Bellatrix and Narcissa shared a look at Andromeda's predictable behavior. As they chose their seats on the bench, several of their housemates gave them nods and made room for them. The three sisters were the main source of their house points, and contributed the most to them winning the House Cup every year, especially Bellatrix. Over time, they had come to be less afraid of her, and they weren't exactly friendly with her, but they respected her.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" Lucius asked, gesturing to the seat next to Narcissa.

Narcissa looked at her sister with big eyes, sticking out her lower lip in a pleading expression.

With an eye roll, she answered, "As long as she wants you there."

Narcissa beamed gratefully at her older sister, turning her attention to Lucius. Bellatrix and Andromeda shared a knowing look, the former's tinged with sadness, and the latter's with understanding for both her sisters.

"Don't worry, Bella. The time will pass before you even realize it," Andromeda said with a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I know it will," she whispered, turning her attention to her breakfast.

After breakfast, Bellatrix parted from her sisters and made her way to Dumbledore's office. He was one of the professors she had come to develop a more casual relationship with, and who better to confide in than the man who knew exactly what she would be thinking about? Upon reaching the golden statue guarding his office, she uttered the password, making her way up the stairs when it revealed the way. She was unsurprised to find him sitting at his desk, affectionately stroking Fawkes's feathers.

"Bella. Good morning," he greeted warmly, turning his attention to her as she approached, "What can I do for you today?"

"Good morning, Professor," she greeted in return, sitting across from him, "I was wondering if you could give me some advice. I'm not sure what to do with myself now that I'm finished with school."

"I had a feeling that was it," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Fortunately, I was not the only one who thought this day might come."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked, watching as he rifled through his desk.

Dumbledore provided no explanation as he continued searching, finally finding a sealed envelope that had been in his desk for safekeeping. With a mischievous smile, he handed it to Bellatrix, gesturing for her to open it. As soon she slid her finger under the seal, she knew it was from Hermione. Her heart fluttered in her chest as the faint scent of parchment and smoke filled her lungs as she inhaled.

_Bella, I know it's been a long time for you since we've seen each other. I asked Dumbledore to hold onto this until you came to him for advice on what to do after graduation. I had a feeling you wouldn't be sure of what to do with yourself. I'm sure it hasn't been easy, but you've gotten yourself this far. I can't tell you what to be, but I know that whatever you choose, you'll be the best at it, whether it's as a professional Quidditch player, Auror, professor, or anything in between. _

_I'm so proud of you, Bella._

_I love you._

_Hermione_

Bellatrix traced Hermione's name as she reread the letter, tearing up at the sentiment. She found her eyes lingering over the word "Auror," drawn to the position more than she thought she was. She tucked the letter into her robes, next to the silver raven.

"I think I know what I'd like to do," she stated plainly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows expectantly, an amused look on his face as if he already knew what she would choose.

Bellatrix paused for a moment, comforted by the fact that she could change her mind at any time. "I'm going to become an Auror."

* * *

"Please, Bella?" Narcissa asked, widening her eyes and sticking out her lower lip. Even though she was no longer a child, the action never failed to get her what she wanted.

"I'm not our father, Cissy. You can make your own decision and I'll support you. If you want to agree to Lucius's proposal, you have my blessing, not that you need it," Bellatrix answered, hugging her sister.

"Thank you, Bella," Narcissa whispered, resting her head on her oldest sister's shoulder.

"Am I missing a family reunion or something?" Andromeda's asked, walking into the room.

Bellatrix chuckled, shifting to allow Andromeda to join their hug, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Not that I'm aware of."

"So, Cissy, is Lucius the lucky man?" Andromeda asked teasingly.

A blush colored her cheeks and she mumbled, "Yes."

Bellatrix gave Andromeda a smirk and mouthed the words, "Pay up."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her older sister, sliding a Galleon into her hand. "Congratulations, Cissy."

"It isn't official yet, Andy," Narcissa said with an eye roll.

"Perhaps not, but it's not as if anyone could deny you anything," Bellatrix said.

Narcissa hummed in response, not wanting to admit her sister was right.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid?" Narcissa yelled at her husband. Bellatrix watched calmly from the corner, leaning against the wall.

"I was doing it for us!" Lucius hissed, "For Draco!"

"How is it beneficial for Draco to grow up without his father? And if this hadn't happened, how is it good for him to grow up among people with so much hate?" Narcissa stared coldly at her husband, the man she had wanted to marry more than anything, the man she had loved.

"Cissy," he pleaded, "I didn't know it would be like this. The Dark Lord promised to keep us at the top! I had no idea he'd be defeated by a child!"

"I had no idea I married a man so cowardly he can't admit the wrong he's done." Narcissa turned away from him, holding her arm out for his oldest sister.

Bellatrix pushed off the wall, looping her arm through Narcissa's and placing a comforting hand on her youngest sister's shoulder.

"Will you take me home, Bella?" She whispered, rubbing her forehead with her free hand.

Bellatrix nodded, leading her sister out of the holding cells and to the floo. She pulled her sister into her side, grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the floo. Narcissa pulled Bellatrix's cloak around her, tucking her face into her sister's shoulder as Bellatrix released the floo powder and announced their destination. She guided her sister into a chair in her library, positioning herself on the arm of it. Narcissa sniffled, leaning her head against Bellatrix's thigh.

"You and Draco can move in with me, if you'd like," Bellatrix offered quietly, rubbing circles on Narcissa's back.

Narcissa nodded against her leg, trying not to let the tears flow. She couldn't hold them back for long and ended up crying into Bellatrix's leg. Bellatrix didn't say anything, she just let her sister cry as she soothingly rubbed Narcissa's back. When Narcissa had finally finished crying, Bellatrix helped her up and took her to a room.

"I'll get Draco from Andy in the morning," she whispered, tucking her sister into bed.

"Bella, will you stay?" Narcissa asked, her voice small.

She moved over to make room for her sister, laying her head on Bellatrix's shoulder when she had stopped moving.

* * *

Bellatrix stood outside a Muggle house, watching the family of three from the opposite side of the street, hidden by magic the very witch she was observing had taught her. A smile graced her face as she watched Hermione's father pick her up and spin her in circles, eliciting giggles until he was too dizzy to continue. Hermione had only just turned five, but Bellatrix had taken to observing the family from time to time. She looked at the silver raven in her hand, regarding it fondly as Hermione's mother and father tucked her into bed for the night. It had served her well all these years, and now it was time for it to serve another purpose. She waited for a few minutes after Hermione's parents had left, slowly approaching her window. Silently, she spelled it to open, reaching through the window to place the silver raven on Hermione's desk.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," she whispered, spelling the window closed and turning on her heel.

Hermione sat up in bed, a _pop_ pulling her from her slumber. The scent of ink and lavender lingered in the air, unfamiliar to Hermione but comforting all the same as she looked around the room for the source. She was certain she had heard someone whisper something but figured it must have just been a dream. As she was about to brush off the incident, her eyes fell on the silver raven on her desk, something she was certain hadn't been there when she had been tucked in. She reached for it, handling it as if it would break just by looking at it. Curiously, she ran her fingers over the metal, surprisingly warm and softer than she had anticipated. As her finger brushed over the wings, a melody she recognized from when her father played the piano began drifting out of the bird's mouth. She cradled it to her chest, resolving to ask him to teach her how to play when she woke up in the morning. For the first time she could remember, her dreams settled from the constant feeling of being on the run and hunted to dreams of a girl with emotive dark eyes and curly hair lying next to her and telling Hermione what it was like for her to grow up. The next morning when Hermione woke up, she tucked the raven under her pillow for safe-keeping.

* * *

Draco pulled on his aunt's dark curls, earning a playful swat from the witch whose lap he was currently sitting on. He frowned, reaching up to grab them again.

"I wish my hair was like yours, Auntie Bella," he said, struggling over some of the sounds.

Bellatrix laughed, throwing her head back as she did so. "Trust me, your mother does not."

"I wanna be like you!" he protested, sticking out his lip in a manner that resembled Narcissa when she was a child.

"It's for the best that you're more like your mother. There can only be so many people like me," she said, smoothing back his hair.

He continued pouting until Bellatrix began tickling his sides, eliciting high peals of laughter from the seven-year-old. She stopped only when he breathlessly begged her to, his sides heaving and his hair a mess. He still giggled, and Bellatrix couldn't help but smile at the boy's infectious joy.

"Just remember something, Draco," she said, turning serious, "Choose your path. Whatever you think is best for you, no matter what anyone says. You may be a Malfoy, but you're also a Black, and Blacks make their own paths in this world. Do you understand?"

His giggles died down completely, and a somber expression was on his face as he slowly nodded.

"Good. Now, I think there's some cake in the kitchen with your name on it," she said conspiratorially, ushering him into the dining room. She smiled after him, turning to look out the window with a somewhat forlorn expression. Both her sisters were at their happiest, and part of her was still unfulfilled. Being an Auror had been enough for a while, but after Voldemort disappeared, there wasn't much to do. She had transferred over to the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable, and as exciting as the job was, part of her was still missing. Part of her was with Hermione and wouldn't be with her for several years still. She had waited this long, she could wait for the remaining years.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked softly, not wanting to startle her sister when she was deep in thought, "Are you ready to join us?"

Bellatrix forced a smile onto her face, turning to her sister and replying, "Yeah."

"It's okay to miss her, Bella," Narcissa said, unsure of whether the statement would be welcome.

Bellatrix just nodded, looping her arm through her sister's and walking to the dining room.

* * *

Platform 9 and 3/4 was louder than she had anticipated. She hadn't stood on the platform since Nymphadora's first year going to Hogwarts, and now she was doing the same for Draco. If she were being honest, she had an ulterior motive for joining her sister and nephew. She hoped she might catch a glimpse of Hermione as she boarded the train, wanting to see her off, even if she didn't know who she was yet. Bellatrix realized that seemed a bit stalkerish, but she didn't want to pass up the opportunity to be there for Hermione. Narcissa gave her a knowing look as she absently hugged her nephew goodbye, wishing him a successful sorting. Her eyes scanned the crowd for familiar bushy brown hair she could never forget, feeling her heart skip as she found her.

Hermione felt a tingling on the back of her neck as if someone was staring at her. She glanced over her parents' shoulders as she hugged them goodbye, too excited to bother herself with their concerns. The feeling of being watched didn't go away, even as she boarded the train. She paused on the step, casting a glance over the crowd, searching for the source. Her parents gave her a reassuring wave, which she returned. Ready to shrug it off, she began to turn back to the train when her eyes found the source of the stare. Something about the way she stood and her long, dark curls and full, red lips were familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't place it. With difficulty, she tore her eyes away from the beautiful witch to continue boarding the train, excitement blooming in her chest at the prospect of a school for witches and wizards.

* * *

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't surprised to hear the things Ron and Harry had been saying about her, she just hadn't expected it to hurt her feelings so much. They weren't friends, exactly, she had never had friends apart from the girl in her dreams. She had thought, naively, that she wouldn't be teased for her pursuit of knowledge. She couldn't help but wonder why she was placed in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, which had much more appeal.

"Hey, are you okay?" A boy she recognized from the sorting ceremony and classes asked.

"Erm, yeah," she said, eyeing the green on his robes and wondering what he was doing in a girl's bathroom.

"I'm Draco," he continued, oblivious to her discomfort, "I, erm, I saw you looked upset and wanted to make sure you were okay."

She couldn't be sure if it was her imagination, but she couldn't help but notice how his cheeks were slightly pink. "Did that really involve following me into the bathroom?"

Draco's face definitely reddened at her question, and he looked anywhere but her. "Well, I guess not."

Hermione chuckled, offering her hand to Draco. "I'm Hermione."

He took it with a smile, his cheeks still red. Hermione had to admit that she did feel a little bit better. The feeling didn't last long as Hermione felt the ground shaking under her and a huge troll entered the bathroom. The smile fell from her face and Draco turned to see what had caused it, his own smile falling from his face as he spotted the troll. It let out a massive roar, swinging its club at them. They threw themselves out of the way, feeling the rush of air as it barely missed them. They crouched under the debris of the stalls, watching as the troll wildly swung its club, destroying everything it came in contact with. Hermione and Draco shared a look, unsure of what to do. Harry and Ron chose that moment to come barreling into the bathroom, and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. Thankfully, the troll was distracted enough for her and Draco to stealthily emerge from the debris, the four students effectively flanking the troll. Harry and Ron tossed debris at it, and Hermione and Draco shared a look, wondering how they were even accepted into Hogwarts.

When the troll raised its club to strike at Harry and Ron, Hermione and Draco both raised their wands and cast, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll swung its arm in an arc, blinking at its empty hand as it realized that the club was no longer in its hand. It looked up, and Hermione and Draco both released the charm, the four students watching as the club fell in seemingly slow motion until it hit the troll on the head with a _thunk_. The troll fell forward, Ron and Harry barely jumping out of the way in time. The ground shook beneath their feet as the troll hit the ground, and they all stared at each other in stunned disbelief. Three professors burst into the bathroom moments late, staring in shock at the four students.

Sheepish smiles were exchanged as they were berated- but not punished- and when Hermione, Ron, and Harry were back in their common room, the two boys apologized to her. Hermione wasn't sure if they would become friends, but she felt a little better about helping them figure out what was going on. They were skeptical of what Draco was doing there, but she wasn't. She could even see herself considering him a friend. They were the two highest performing students, and even though she greatly outmatched him, they made each other better and he wasn't as bad as he had seemed.

* * *

Narcissa smiled as Draco's owl flew in through the open window to land on an empty chair next to her. Bellatrix and Andromeda paid Narcissa no mind as she stopped eating to untie the rolled parchment tied around the owl's leg. Narcissa fed the owl a small piece of steak, unrolling the parchment as she turned back to her meal. Her sisters let her read it in silence but were impatient to know what Draco had said.

"Hmm," Narcissa mumbled around a bite of green beans.

"Well, what is it?" Bellatrix finally blurted, earning an elbow to the ribs from Andromeda.

"Draco says he made a new friend. Some girl in Gryffindor named Hermione," Narcissa said absently, not noticing her sister's reaction.

Bellatrix felt her heart soar in her chest. If Draco and Hermione were friends then everything they had taught him had actually stuck, despite him being surrounded by pureblood ideology in Slytherin. More than that, he had befriended the very person Bellatrix had been waiting for. Andromeda gripped her arm under the table, and Bellatrix calmed herself as much as she could.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Narcissa asked, finally looking up from the letter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really happy," she said, smiling.

"Well, perhaps if you can be calm and not overwhelm the poor girl, we can have her over some time," Narcissa said, giving her sister a stern look.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron snuck through the corridors, trying to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't be caught. Ahead of them, they saw a figure waiting in the showers. They slowed down, pressing against the wall so they wouldn't get caught. Hermione saw a flash of blond hair as moonlight streamed in, and she moved closer.

"It's just Draco," she whispered to Harry and Ron.

"Brilliant," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Relax, Ron, he's here to help," Harry whispered.

Ron scoffed but didn't say anything. He knew Harry was still skeptical of Draco, but Hermione trusted him so Harry was willing to give him a chance. As they approached Draco, Ron couldn't help the darkening expression on his face. Draco turned toward them, flashing them a smile. Hermione waved and Harry nodded his head. Ron just glowered at him, but Draco paid him no mind.

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at the door, whispering, "Alohamora."

The door unlocked and the four of them pushed it open, peeking their heads inside. They breathed a quiet sigh of relief to find that Fluffy was sound asleep. They pushed the door open wider, stepping inside and flinching as the door slammed closed behind them. They held their breath for a moment, waiting to see if Fluffy would wake up. When he didn't they exchanged relieved smiles and moved forward to push his paw off the trapdoor. Even with the four of them, it was a tremendous effort to even get the paw to budge.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to move this?" Ron asked, wiping his forehead.

Harry responded with an exasperated sigh and Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Erm. Guys?" Hermione said, turning around, "The harp stopped."

The three boys gulped as Fluffy's paw began to move as the three-headed dog stood up.

"Get in!" Draco said, pulling Hermione into the trapdoor they finally managed to open.

Hermione ducked to avoid Fluffy, allowing Draco to pull her. Their breath left them as they landed hard on a bunch of vines. Moving vines. Harry and Ron were panicking as the vines wrapped around their legs and torso. Hermione felt tendrils of panic begin to grip her, spurred on by Harry and Ron, and the beginnings of Draco's panic. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing it wouldn't do her any good to panic.

"Just relax," she said, her eyes still closed.

A curly-haired girl flashed through her mind and she smiled as the vine wrapped around her waist, pressing the silver raven into her skin and reminding her of its presence. She kept her eyes closed and let her mind focus on the image of the girl she had become so used to dreaming about. Her lips moved into a smile, and suddenly Hermione felt herself falling through the air. She landed ungracefully, followed a few moments later by Draco. She rolled her eyes at Harry and Ron's screams, offering a hand to help Draco up.

"Just relax!" she yelled up at them.

Draco rolled his eyes as they just screamed louder, drawing his wand and shouting, "Lumos Solem!"

The vines wrapping around Harry and Ron receded and the two boys plummeted to the floor, landing hard. Harry and Ron groaned as they stood, sending sheepish smiles to Draco. As they progressed deeper, they were faced with more challenges, seemingly designed for them. They made their way through each of them until, eventually, Harry continued onward alone. Ron was unconscious and Draco and Hermione were attempting to lug him to the Hospital Wing and send help for Harry.

"How is it possible that he's so heavy?" Draco asked, grunting as he and Hermione made slow progress.

"No idea," Hermione grunted in response, setting him down to rest, "This is ridiculous. Give me a minute to think."

Draco nodded, placing Ron's legs on the floor. Hermione closed her eyes, her brow furrowed as she tried to think of what they could do. Draco sat down to rest, catching his breath while he could. Hermione worried her lip, ignoring the blood running down her own face.

"I've got it! I knew there was a spell we could use!" Hermione said, startling Draco as the silence was interrupted, "I'll need your help."

Hermione taught Draco the incantation and wand movement, unsure of how she knew it. Together, they were able to get Ron to the Hospital Wing much faster than if they had carried him. By the time they reached the door, surprising without running into anyone, they could barely hold up their wands. Hermione banged her tired arm against the door, letting her arm fall against her side when Madame Pomfrey threw it open.

"Merlin! What has happened to you three?" She asked, ushering Hermione and Draco in and directing them to a cot as she flicked her wand and levitated Ron into a bed.

"It's a long story," Hermione said, "We need to tell Dumbledore."

Madame Pomfrey sighed, summoning her Patronus and giving it a message as she checked over Ron. She continued to administer potions to the unconscious boy, asking Hermione and Draco questions to keep them awake until she could look them over. Dumbledore calmly entered the Hospital Wing, seemingly unsurprised to find them there. Hermione wasted no time launching into the story, Draco providing some details she missed. Madame Pomfrey took care of their injuries as she listened, assuring them that Ron would be fine. Dumbledore sat patiently and quietly the whole time, hardly asking any questions. When they had finished, he thanked them and assured them he would see to Harry himself. Exhausted, Hermione and Draco gave in to sleep.

* * *

Bellatrix observed as her niece trained. As clumsy as Nymphadora was, no one would ever be able to tell by the way she moved in combat. It had taken years of practice, of course, but dueling did not come easily to many people. Bellatrix had not hesitated to begin training her at a young age, certain that her clumsiness would be a detriment. After a while, Nymphadora was able to put her clumsiness aside while training but still was unable to push it aside altogether. The trait reminded her of Ted, whom she had welcomed into the family with open arms, much to his surprise- and Andromeda's enjoyment.

It had not taken long for Nymphadora to exhibit her abilities as a metamorphmagus, and Bellatrix was thrilled at the prospect of creating trouble with her niece. Much to Ted and Andromeda's disapproval, Bellatrix had stirred up trouble with Nymphadora since she first started to be able to control her abilities. Her reasoning had been that it helped Nymphadora practice controlling it before she went to Hogwarts. They had allowed it, if only because they couldn't deny Nymphadora the light it sparked in her eyes. Bellatrix had taken great satisfaction that her mischievous ways had rubbed off on Nymphadora to the point where there were several pranks she recounted them with. Andromeda and Ted had glared at Bellatrix the whole time, but Nymphadora's eyes had been full of admiration. She chuckled at the memory of the hopeless expression on both her sister and brother-in-law's face.

As Nymphadora finished her training, she cast a glance up toward her aunt, earning a smile and an enthusiastic thumbs up from her idol. Naturally, she had followed in her aunt's footsteps and become an Auror as soon as she finished Hogwarts. Ever since Bellatrix had begun telling her stories about it, she had known that's what she wanted to do. Her parents had supported the decision, even if it nearly scared them to death when she had first told them. She strolled over to her waiting aunt, nearly tripping over her shoelace as it came untied. Even though Bellatrix hadn't been an Auror for several years now, most people in the department still respected and admired her, and those who didn't feared her status as an Unspeakable, hence her ability to watch her niece go through training.

"You did well," she complimented, "Took you a little longer to throw off the Imperio than I thought, but you still did better than anyone else."

Nymphadora beamed, the praise causing her cheeks to color. "Thanks, Aunt Bella. I reckon I'm a full-fledged Auror now."

Bellatrix smiled at the excited grin on her niece's face, full of pride. "I reckon you are too."

Nymphadora beamed harder, her hair threatening to change color. Bellatrix threw her arm over her shoulder, leading her out of the training hall. They made their way through the ministry, several people stopping to nod their heads respectfully at Bellatrix. She waved at them as she passed, focused mostly on her niece and where she was going, declining any attempts at conversation. Nymphadora practically glowed the whole time, excited to finally be following in her aunt's footsteps. She followed her to the floo, both of them going through individually. Nymphadora stumbled as she stepped out of the floo at her aunt's house, steadied by her waiting mom as they all chuckled.

"I did it!" she announced, throwing her hands up in the air.

Ted, Narcissa, Draco, and Andromeda cheered, throwing their arms around the witch. Bellatrix chuckled, making her way into her study and pouring herself a drink. She dropped into her chair, glancing out the window. Someone knocked on the open door and she waved her hand as permission to enter without looking away from the window. Ted approached her chair silently, observing the witch for a moment.

"Thank you, Bella, for making sure Nymphadora was prepared. It means a lot to her that she gets to follow in her footsteps, and it means a lot to us that you were there for her the whole way."

Bellatrix turned her head slightly to look at him. "I love her, Ted, there's nothing I wouldn't do for any of you."

"And what about you?" he asked hesitantly.

Bellatrix smiled, turning back to the window. "I do plenty for myself. Some things just take time."

He nodded and left her to her thoughts, not wanting to intrude when she seemed to want to be alone.

* * *

The next two years passed quickly for all of them. Every school year was fraught with more danger, but the four students managed to scrape by. Hermione and Draco also managed to maintain their spots at the top of their classes, while Harry and Ron were consistently average. It wasn't until Harry had his name pulled from the cup that they started getting along less. Ron was angry at Harry, and Harry was content to let him. In return, Ron took a lot of his anger out on Draco, which annoyed Hermione to the point where she stopped talking to both Harry and Ron almost altogether. She made sure to go to breakfast before either of them were awake and spent most of her time around the Black Lake. Her dreams had started to become more detailed, and she felt as if she lived another life with all that happened. The girl in her dreams only grew clearer and consistently made appearances. She had no idea who she was, but she felt something so strong that she was almost convinced they were memories.

Hermione was currently sitting by the Black Lake, letting her thoughts carry her as she soaked up the sunshine to stave off the chill air. As expected, the dark-haired girl made an appearance, laying next to her on the grass. Her face was turned to Hermione and she could see every little detail, from the way her lips tugged into a smile, to the way their hands fit together. Although Hermione's eyes were closed, she felt as though they were open as she took in the girl. Hermione could swear that she could feel the other girl's fingers caress her cheek, and she couldn't keep her breath from catching in her chest at the feeling.

She could hear footsteps approaching and she opened her eyes, sad to leave her dream. Hermione sat up, looking around for the source. She spotted Draco heading her way, graceful even on the uneven terrain. She waved at him, earning a wave and a smile from the blond.

"Figured I'd find you here," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Am I that predictable?" she asked.

"Not to anyone else," he assured with a smile.

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone else finding me. It's bad enough that you did," she teased with a gentle shove on his shoulder.

"That's cold," he laughed, shoving her back.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head and looking out over the water.

"So, hey," Draco said, interrupting the silence that had settled between them, "I don't know if you have plans, but would you like to spend Christmas with me? I know you were going to go to the Burrow, but with everything going on, I figured you might want another option."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. In all the time they had known each other, Draco had never invited her over. She hadn't thought anything of it, especially because she had never invited him over either.

"I'd love to," she finally said with a smile.

"Just a warning, my family can be a bit much, but they've already said it's okay."

Hermione laughed, turning serious as she looked at him. "Thanks, Draco. I appreciate it."

"Anytime," he said, smiling brilliantly.

* * *

Bellatrix paced the corridors of Black Manor, nearly wearing a hole in the floor. Draco had owned them to tell them Hermione had accepted the invitation, and she felt anxious and excited and scared. Narcissa watched her pace back and forth, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Bella, if you don't cut that out you won't be joining us when Hermione is here," she said sternly.

Bellatrix stopped in her tracks, glaring at her sister. Narcissa met her gaze, not backing down. Eventually, Bellatrix sighed, dropping her shoulders and throwing herself into the nearest chair. Narcissa couldn't help but be slightly amused by her sister's somewhat childish behavior, but she tried to understand where it was coming from. The circumstances surrounding Hermione and her sister were complicated, and Bellatrix frequently stressed over the logistics of being in love with someone so much younger than her. Narcissa did her best to keep her sister from thinking about it too much because it only served to lower her spirit. Narcissa dropped onto the arm of Bellatrix's chair, leaning against her shoulder.

"Bella, you worry too much," she whispered.

"I know," she said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Narcissa did her best to soothe her sister, grateful that in just a few weeks Hermione would be joining them for the Christmas holiday.


	14. Holiday

**A/N: This certainly took longer than I wanted it to, but it is my longest chapter to date, which I suppose is something of an accomplishment. Thank you for the reviews and follows, they continue to encourage me to actually write and not just play out scenarios in my head. **

**I wish you all well and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"I can't believe you, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, drawing a few glances from the other Gryffindors in the Common Room.

"Oh, grow up, Ronald!" she shouted back, storming out of the Common Room.

She knew he wouldn't like the fact that she wasn't spending Christmas with him, and she especially knew he wouldn't like that she was spending it with Draco. For whatever reason, he was incredibly jealous of any guy that Hermione talked to. She didn't understand why, she didn't ever give him an indication that she liked him or anyone. He had no right to be jealous of anyone that she talked to. Never mind the fact that he had been a total arse for the ball, moping the whole time because he had waited until the last minute to ask someone, and that Hermione had already said she would go with someone. Hermione wouldn't have agreed to go with him, not after how he had been acting since Harry was declared a Hogwarts champion.

The whole situation annoyed her to no end and she wondered why she put up with any of it at all. She was smarter than this, she could do more than keep Harry and Ron alive through their harebrained schemes only to be caught between them like a piece of meat. Hermione felt her fists clenching as she walked, her footsteps more aggressive. Suddenly remembering herself, she stopped in her tracks, taking a deep breath and forcing herself to relax. She looked around, the shores of the Black Lake inviting despite the cold.

"Strange how I keep ending up here," she mused to herself aloud.

The water rippled outward from a spot Hermione couldn't see, and she felt calmer as the waves rhythmically lapped at the shore. She wasn't sure how the lake wasn't frozen over, but it never had in all the years she had attended Hogwarts. For some reason, she felt like it was a lot more than four years. Foregoing a warming charm, she made herself comfortable on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them as she watched the waves caress the shore. She pulled the silver raven out of her pocket, setting it on the ground and stroking its wings. She closed her eyes as she listened to its song, thoughts of a dark-haired girl quickly pervading her mind. She was sitting next to Hermione in front of a piano, practicing a piece Hermione could remember learning. Hermione watched as she played it slowly, a slight frown on her face as she focused on the notes. Her fingers were nimble and she moved them purposefully, and Hermione couldn't help the smile emerging on her face as she watched the girl play. In all the years she had dreamed about her, she never learned her name.

Hermione opened her eyes when the song finished, scooping the raven into her hand as she stood up and made her way back to the castle. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she turned into the wind, looking up at the large castle. With a slightly empty feeling, she trudged up to the castle, storing the raven back in its pocket. Though it was still early in the evening, most students were escaping the cold by holing up in their Common Room. To continue avoiding the sources of her irritation, Hermione turned instead to the Great Hall for an early dinner. She couldn't wait to leave tomorrow because although she loved Hogwarts, its current inhabitants were driving her mad.

* * *

"So, are you ready for an awesome Christmas holiday?" Draco asked excitedly as they walked toward Hogsmeade together.

"I'm definitely excited for a break, but I'm a little nervous about meeting your family. What if they don't like me?" Hermione asked, doubt creeping in for the first time since Draco had invited her.

"They'll absolutely adore you," Draco said, waving his hand as if her statement was ridiculous.

"If you say so," Hermione mumbled, not entirely convinced.

Draco's confidence wasn't easy to shake off by any means, and soon she was in a much more optimistic mood. As they boarded the train, Hermione could swear Ron was following them, so she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the crowd, hoping to through the other boy off their trail. She was not in the mood for an altercation with either of her other two friends. Draco was complacent enough to allow himself to be dragged through the crowd, doing his best to avoid bumping into anyone by twisting his body around. When they were safely on the train, Hermione let go, and Draco straightened his robes, stifling giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes at him but couldn't hide the smile on her face as she followed him to a compartment. She felt weird not having to worry about any luggage overhead, but it had already been taken to Malfoy Manor earlier that morning.

Sitting across from Draco in silence was perhaps one of the things she enjoyed the most about their friendship. Unlike with Harry and Ron, Draco understood the necessity of companionable silence and never felt the need to fill the air with words. It was a reprieve she intended to take full advantage of, leaning her head back and turning it to watch the countryside roll by. Draco was content to read through a book about magical creatures, stretching his legs out on the seat and resting the book in his lap. Hermione could feel questions bubbling to the forefront of her mind, but decided against asking, wanting to experience what Draco's family was like for herself instead of asking questions. As she watched the land roll by, Hermione felt her eyelids getting heavier, until they grew too heavy to hold open and she drifted to sleep.

Hermione dreamt she was standing back at Hogsmeade, this time next to the dark-haired girl, waving goodbye to a similar-looking girl. Upon closer inspection, Hermione realized they must be sisters, but not twins because the one they were waving goodbye to was definitely younger. Her eyes and hair were also a bit lighter than her older sister's. Hermione felt more herself standing next to the dark-haired girl in a dream than she had ever felt in her life. They waved goodbye, the two of them turning back to the castle, their arms linked together. The warmth from the girl felt so real, Hermione almost wasn't sure if she was dreaming at all, but as the image started to fade she knew it was.

"Hermione, the train is pulling into the station," Draco said gently, shaking her shoulder considerately so he didn't startle her.

"I fell asleep?" Hermione asked, still groggy as she woke herself up.

"Yeah, for most of the ride," he said, noticing her slight frown, "What's wrong?"

Hermione glanced out the window, mumbling, "Just a strange dream."

Draco nodded, not pressing the issue. When they were fully stopped, he offered her a hand up, pulling her to her feet. They both had the same idea of getting off the train as quickly as they could to avoid an encounter with Ron or Harry, who had made up enough to spend Christmas together. Luckily, they made it onto the platform without incident and Draco scanned the crowd for his mother while Hermione glanced around to make sure she didn't catch sight of either of the two wizards she desperately wanted to avoid. Spotting his mother, he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her through the crowded platform, the brunette nearly tripping as she struggled to match his pace. She wanted to at least try to make a good impression on Draco's family.

"Draco, slow down," Hermione said, pulling against the young man tugging her across the platform.

Surprised at the brunette's strength, Draco slowed his pace to allow Hermione to catch up, his cheeks slightly pink as he mumbled, "Sorry."

"I'd like to make a good impression on your family, I can't exactly do that if I'm falling all over myself," Hermione chuckled.

"That would be quite the first impression," Narcissa said with a friendly smile as she approached her son and Hermione.

"And certainly not the type I'd like to make, Madame Malfoy," Hermione said, nodding her head, "I'm Hermione."

"We've heard so much about you, please, call me Narcissa. Or Cissa. Whichever you prefer," Narcissa said, placing her hand in Hermione's.

"I feel I'm at a disadvantage, then. Draco hasn't exactly been forthcoming with details," Hermione said, subtly shooting Draco a glare.

"And here I was thinking you wanted to experience my family for yourself," he retorted, rolling his eyes and kissing his mother on the cheek.

"It's no matter," Narcissa said, holding out her arm, "There will be plenty of time to discover who we are."

Hermione placed her hand next to Draco's on Narcissa's arm and a disorienting and dizzying sensation overwhelmed her. When her vision stopped spinning, she looked up at a mansion, barely catching herself before her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wow," she breathed as they stepped through the doors, looking around at the expensive but tasteful decor.

"It is quite impressive. Thankfully, my sister had the sense to let me take care of the aesthetics," Narcissa said, smiling down at Hermione.

"Your sister?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"I have two of them, but we moved in with my oldest sister when Lucius was arrested," Narcissa replied.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay. It was some time ago, and as much as I loved him, I'd much rather live here, where I grew up, than a home that belongs to a family I married into. And I'm immensely grateful for my sisters' support. Now, I hate to do this, but I'm afraid I must steal Draco away for a bit. You are free to explore the grounds and this floor of the house. If you need anything at all, just ask and a house-elf will take care of it," Narcissa paused, noticing Hermione about to say something, "And yes, all our house-elves are employees, not servants."

Hermione felt her cheeks color again, mumbling, "Thank you, Narcissa, I'm sure I'll be fine until you're finished."

With a nod and a smile, Narcissa swept out of the room, Draco offering a wave goodbye as he followed her. Hermione looked around the room she was currently in, debating exploring the grounds but deciding against it in favor of exploring the house. She picked a direction, fairly certain that either way she chose would eventually lead her back to the room she was in. She walked slowly through the house, admiring the paintings on the walls as she went. She opened each door she came across, finding a surprising amount of rooms meant for entertaining company or enjoying the sun. Although they were inviting, Hermione was too curious to give up wandering the house to sit down. She paused for a moment in front of a window in the corridor, looking out at the grounds, beautiful despite the weather. With a smile, she returned to her exploration of the house, opening a door that led her to what she presumed to be the library, if the walls of bookshelves were any indication. She stared in awe at the vast amount of books, abandoning her wandering in favor of combing through as much as she could while she had time. She pulled a book off the shelf at random, settling down in a chair to lose herself in its pages.

* * *

Bellatrix breathed a sigh of relief as she finally finished working for the day. She was looking forward to her time off for the next few weeks, but more than that, she was looking forward to seeing Hermione. It had been a shorter day than usual for her because she was excited to return home, even though she was unlikely to see anyone until dinner. Bellatrix took long strides through the ministry to the floos, her pace quickening the closer she got. She didn't register any of the nods or calls to her, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence as she was often deep in thought. Everyone knew better than to take it personally, especially when they were close enough to notice the concentration on her face. She grabbed a handful of floo powder when she reached the floo, stepping into it and letting the powder go as she uttered the name of her home.

Bellatrix smiled as she emerged in Black Manor, hanging her scarf up by the floo. She let the fabric fall through her fingers, the battered silver and green fabric worn out, but she refused to let Narcissa get her a new one. With a deep inhale, Bellatrix opened her arms, releasing her breath in a contented sigh. Running a hand through her wild curls, she made her way to the library, deciding to read until dinner while she had the time. Upon entering the library, she was surprised to find it occupied, stopping in her tracks as she recognized Hermione's brunette curls from behind, even though it had been years.

"Hermione," she whispered, her voice catching in her throat but drawing the attention of the young witch.

"I hope it's okay," Hermione said, stopping when she had turned around enough to get a glimpse of the person who had entered.

She would recognize her anywhere, even though she was older. Hermione stared at her while she stared at Hermione, both in shock upon finding the other in the library. At seeing the dark-haired with, Hermione couldn't help but find herself falling into what she now knew must be a memory of a pale, dark-haired girl offering her a hand up.

"Bella," Hermione breathed, the memory of her name finally falling into place as her book fell to the floor.

Bellatrix couldn't help the tears that had started leaking down her face as she whispered, "You remember me?"

Hermione stood up, approaching the witch she had spent years remembering without even knowing, "As if I could ever forget you."

Bellatrix smiled softly at Hermione, mumbling, "I suppose I should have known better, but I couldn't think of a way that you would."

"I've dreamt about you every night of my life. Sometimes when I'm awake. I should have known they were more than dreams," Hermione said, reaching up to brush away Bellatrix's tears.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Bellatrix asked, brushing her thumbs across Hermione's cheeks to wipe away her tears.

Hermione pondered over memories she shouldn't be able to have because she hadn't lived them, but she knew without a doubt that they belonged. "A little."

"It's good to finally see you again, Hermione," Bellatrix smiled, her hands still cupping Hermione's face.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella," Hermione said, throwing her arms around Bellatrix.

Bellatrix chuckled, taking a small step back so she didn't lose her balance. She let her arms fall around Hermione, whose cheeks had turned red as she pulled back a little. Bellatrix laughed harder at this, keeping her arms around Hermione loosely so the brunette could pull away if she wanted to. Hermione stared up at her for a few moments that stretched between them, feeling like hours but only lasting for mere seconds.

"How about we sit and catch up?" Bellatrix suggested, gesturing to the chairs.

The two spent hours sitting in the library talking, and before they knew it, Narcissa and Draco were joining them in the library. By that point, Bellatrix and Hermione had both taken up a book and become engrossed in the knowledge they contained. They were oblivious to the arrival of the two until Narcissa pointedly cleared her throat.

"I take it you two have become acquainted, then?" Narcissa asked with a slight smirk on her face, "I hope my sister wasn't too much for you, Hermione."

"Oh, erm, not at all," Hermione said, her cheeks flushing as she glanced nervously at Bellatrix.

"Hello to you, too, Cissy," Bellatrix said, giving her sister an affectionate but suspicious look.

Her sister merely smiled innocently, taking a seat on an empty chair.

"Auntie Bella!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his arms around his beloved aunt.

"Hello, Draco. It's good to see you. How's school?" she asked, hugging him without getting up.

"Hermione is beating me in every subject, but I'm secured in second," he said, sending Hermione a playful glare.

Hermione simply stuck her tongue out at him from behind the cover of her book, not offering any other response.

"Well she certainly reads more than you do," Bellatrix said, "No wonder she's kicking your arse."

"She's not," Draco protested.

"Oh please, we both know I'm untouchable," Hermione chimed in, her cheeks starting to turn pink.

"And we both know the only reason Gryffindor always wins the house cup is because Dumbledore is obsessed with Harry," Draco responded.

"I can't argue with that one," Hermione shrugged.

"Careful with this one," Bellatrix warned, "She's not as much of a Gryffindor as she seems. There's a good bit of Slytherin in there, too."

"I would expect nothing less from anyone who can put up with Draco," Narcissa said, smiling affectionately at her son.

"She gets me into trouble more than I get her into trouble!" Draco protested.

"I can't argue with that, either. Though if it's any consolation, Draco, it's getting _Harry_ out of trouble that usually gets _us_ into trouble," Hermione said idly, most of her attention on the paragraph she was reading.

"And what kind of trouble would that be?" Narcissa asked with a raised brow and stern tone.

Hermione and Draco shared a look, both of them visibly nervous at the question. They both fumbled around for an answer that wouldn't earn them a lecture. Bellatrix watched with amusement as her nephew and Hermione came up empty-handed.

"Oh, relax, Cissy. I'm sure it's no worse than what we got into when we were children," Bellatrix said, sending the two teenagers a wink.

"What kind of trouble did you get into?" Draco asked, grateful for the save and excited to hear stories of his aunt and mother's time at Hogwarts.

"Well," Bellatrix began, "When Cissy was a second-year-"

"Bella!" Narcissa hissed, effectively cutting her off and causing her to descend into a fit of laughter.

"Did we miss the punchline?" Andromeda asked, entering the library, "Sorry we're late."

"Auntie Andy!" Draco exclaimed, running in for a hug.

She chuckled as she returned his hug, catching sight of Hermione. She winked at her over Draco's shoulder, earning a wave in return.

"This must be Hermione," she said, walking over and giving her a chaste hug, "I'm Andromeda. Also known as Andy."

"Wotcher Aunt Cissa, Aunt Bella, Draco," Nymphadora greeted, "Hi, Hermione. I'm Nymphadora, but please call me Tonks."

"It's nice to meet you both," Hermione said.

"She was a seventh year when we were first years, and now she's an Auror," Draco explained.

"I thought you looked familiar, but I wasn't sure," Hermione said, studying her face. She had often seen her sitting in the library studying.

Andromeda hugged her two sisters while Nymphadora said, "Yeah, we both spent a lot of time in the library. But you always looked like you were plotting something big."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she mumbled, "I was not plotting, I was planning."

"I guess it's a good thing you're a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin, then. Otherwise, they're one and the same," Nymphadora teased.

"Like I told Draco, Hermione is much more of a Slytherin than she seems at first glance," Bellatrix said, interrupting Hermione's attempt at a response, "But now that we're all here, let's eat."

* * *

Hermione looked around the expansive bedroom, feeling small in such a large space. Her parents were well off, but the type of luxury she was surrounded by was almost dumbfounding, especially after seeing how Ron and his family lived. She wondered why his family, though pure-blooded, was much less fortunate than Bellatrix's family. Feeling a little awkward in the room, Hermione decided to wander the corridors for a bit while most everyone else was likely sleeping. With a robe pulled tightly around her to stave off the chill, she let her feet carry her through the halls, stopping to look out the windows to admire the falling snow. It was in front of one of these windows that she found Bellatrix. She was gazing out the window, wrapped in a green bed robe, watching the snowfall with a slightly sad expression.

"Bella?" Hermione asked, approaching quietly.

Bellatrix startled, relaxing when she saw it was Hermione. "What are you doing wandering around?"

"My room felt too big," Hermione admitted with a blush, "Is everything okay?"

"I was just thinking." Bellatrix raised her arm, inviting Hermione to her side.

"About what?" Hermione couldn't help her curiosity as she moved closer, Bellatrix's arm draping across her shoulder and pulling her against her side.

Bellatrix leaned her cheek against Hermione's, murmuring, "Sometimes I just think about what it would've been like to grow up with you."

"I wish we could've," Hermione whispered, tilting her head up, causing Bellatrix to move her head.

Hermione looked up at Bellatrix, relearning her features. Her cheekbones were more defined and Hermione could feel the lean but defined muscle where their bodies were pressed together. Her expression was soft as she fondly admired Hermione admiring her.

"You're so beautiful," Hermione breathed, her eyes tracing over every inch of Bellatrix's face.

"So are you. Come on," Bellatrix responded, grabbing Hermione's hand and giving it a gentle tug, "I wanna show you something."

Hermione allowed herself to be led, relishing in the sensation of Bellatrix's hand in her own. She couldn't help the large smile on her face as she walked hand-in-hand with Bellatrix. She had no idea where Bellatrix was taking her, but she wasn't worried about anything bad happening. Bellatrix smiled at her as she pushed open a door, revealing a crimson grand piano in the center of the room. Hermione felt her jaw drop as she let go of Bellatrix's hand to move closer to it, dragging her fingertips over the smooth red surface.

"This isn't very Slytherin of you," Hermione mumbled, earning a laugh from Bellatrix that made her heart flip in her chest.

"I never stopped practicing," Bellatrix admitted, sitting at the bench and placing her hands on the keys.

She began with Moonlight Sonata, scooting over when Hermione joined her on the bench, all without missing a note. Hermione smiled adoringly at the witch she missed so much without even knowing her. Bellatrix shifted to Fur Elise, joined by Hermione. Bellatrix glanced at Hermione, smiling at her with slightly pink cheeks. Hermione chuckled, leaning against Bellatrix as the older witch continued to play. She felt her eyes drifting closed as Bellatrix's skilled playing lulled her to sleep. The older witch continued to play without jostling Hermione until she was certain the brunette was sound asleep. As the last notes echoed through the room, Bellatrix scooped Hermione into her arms and carried the young witch back to her room. She cradled her close to her chest as she did, tucking her into bed and leaving after placing a peck on her forehead.

* * *

Hermione groaned, turning her face into the pillow her arm was thrown over. Everything was impossibly comfortable and she couldn't remember ever sleeping so well. As her brain gradually woke, Hermione scrunched her brow, certain she had not fallen asleep in her room and wondering how she had gotten here. Pushing herself up from the bed, the pieces fell into place, a blush and smile formed on her face as she realized Bellatrix must have tucked her in.

Aside from her school robes, Muggle clothes were all Hermione had, and she was a little hesitant to wear them around Draco's family. Her school robes were just as ill-suited, so she decided to at least be comfortable. When she arrived in the dining room, she was pleasantly surprised to find Bellatrix dressed in Muggle clothes. She couldn't help the snicker that passed her lips at the sight, especially when she also saw Narcissa and Draco dressed in similar fashion.

"I never expected to see any of you in Muggle clothes, but they definitely suit you," Hermione said, sitting in a chair at the table.

"It's been a tradition ever since Bella became head of the family. I have to admit it's grown on me," Narcissa explained.

"I took a trip to Muggle London for Christmas in my fourth year. It was my inspiration for the tradition," Bellatrix said, winking at Hermione.

"Well, I love it. So you wear Muggle clothes the whole holiday?"

"Except for Christmas shopping. We all dress up and make an entire day out of it," Draco said excitedly, digging into the stack of pancakes that appeared on his plate.

"What do you usually do for Christmas, Hermione?" Narcissa asked, shooting her son an admonishing look.

"Normally I spend it with my parents. Sometimes we take a trip, sometimes we don't. They had a conference to attend this year, so I was originally going to spend it with Ron and Harry at the Burrow, but-"

Draco cut her off, "But they're both being absolute knobs."

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded while Bellatrix just laughed.

"No, he's right. They're being absolute knobs. They've been arguing ever since Harry became champion and they put me right in the middle of it. And they made amends with each other but neither of them has apologized to me so I'd rather not spend Christmas holiday with them. I was really glad when Draco invited me here."

"Well, we're more than happy to have you here," Bellatrix announced.

"Thank you," Hermione said, hiding her blush by looking down at her breakfast.

"So, Hermione, what would you like to do today?" Draco asked.

"Well, I'd definitely love to spend more time in the library," she admitted, "But I'd also love to explore the grounds."

"You should come back over the summer to explore the grounds, that's when they're prettiest," Narcissa suggested.

"What do you want to do, Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "Normally I just spend time with everyone. Oh! I have an idea! Mum, could we explore Malfoy Manor? Please?"

Narcissa stiffened, halting her fork halfway to her mouth. "I don't know, Draco."

"Please," he begged, stretching out the word, "You promised when I'm older I could go, and Hermione will be with me. Together we're indomitable."

"Oh, let them go, Cissy. No one has access to the property and I'm sure they'll be careful and not touch anything with bare hands," Bellatrix said, fixing them both with a cautionary look.

Narcissa sighed, knowing it was useless to try to talk them out of it, "Very well, but please be careful. And be back for lunch or I'll have the Aurors out in full force."

"Yes, mum," Draco said, winking at Hermione.

Hermione disguised her laugh behind a sip of juice, looking between her three companions. Bellatrix looked amused, Narcissa looked defeated but still happy, and Draco looked excited. She was excited, too. If all the pureblood families had libraries, she was certain to find one at Malfoy Manor, and the slight thrill of going somewhere so unknown appealed to her more dangerous side. Quickly, she and Draco finished breakfast, saying their goodbyes to the two witches. Bellatrix made them each take a pair of dragonhide gloves and promise to wear them the entire time. The expensive material felt odd in Hermione's hands, but she put them on without resistance, knowing it was the condition that allowed them to go in the first place. Draco led her to the floo, insisting they go through together just in case. Hermione pulled the sleeve of her jumper over her hand, covering her mouth and nose as Draco announced their destination and green flames engulfed them.

Malfoy Manor was in decent shape for not having been lived in for at least a decade. It was darker than they thought it would be, and since they were both technically underage, their wands would not be an option. Hermione moved over to the only window in the room, pulling open the moth-eaten curtain to allow light into the room that they now could see was a study. Books on herbs and potioneering lay open on the desk, forgotten and dusty. Draco dragged a gloved finger over the desk, observing the thick layer of dust that had accumulated. Suddenly, he sneezed, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. They looked at each other, bursting into laughter at her skittishness.

"Did your dad make potions?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the open books on the desk.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember much about him. It seems like it would be more of my mother's hobby," he said, flipping through the pages.

"This must've been her study," Hermione cast her eyes around the room, "I wonder why she stopped."

Draco squinted in an attempt to read some of the scribblings in one of the books. "I'm not sure that she has. I've seen copies of these books at Auntie Bella's. I'm at school half the year, there's no telling how she keeps herself busy, especially while Auntie Bella is at work."

Hermione observed a glass cabinet, trying to peer through the dust to see what was inside. "Does she hate your father that much that she doesn't want anything to do with her stuff?"

"I don't think she hates him. I don't think she wants to face the reminder of the life she might've had if Auntie Bella hadn't been there. She hasn't been back since he was arrested. Maybe she's forgotten about this stuff." Draco turned his head to Hermione. "What's in there?"

"No idea," Hermione said, trying to pull the cabinet open, only to be met with resistance, "See if there's a key in the desk, would you?"

Draco opened the drawers, searching through them methodically for the key. "Is there a latch on the side?"

Hermione dragged her fingers along the sides and bottom, finding nothing. "No. Maybe the top. Could you reach it?"

"I think so," Draco said, walking to the cabinet and standing on the tips of his toes to reach.

Hermione listened carefully for the sound of the latch, hearing a soft _click_ and gasping, "I think you found it."

Draco gave the cabinet door an experimental tug, the glass swinging easily to the side. "Woah."

He moved aside for Hermione to see it's contents. She let out a breath of awe at the collection of potions inside, many of them ones she didn't recognize.

"Snape would be so jealous," she chuckled, grabbing one of the bottles and attempting to read the faded label.

Draco looked through the bottles, trying to find one with a legible label. "I wonder what these do."

"No idea. We should leave them be, for now, let's see what else we can find. We only have a few hours before Narcissa expects us back," Hermione suggested, placing the bottle carefully back on the shelf.

"Good idea. We can always try to come back, but just in case I'd rather explore more than this room."

Hermione grabbed a candle off the candelabra on Narcissa's desk, looking around for something to light it. She found a small piece of glass, and, placing it between the window and the candle, she was able to light the candle. Draco looked at her in amazement.

"You're bloody brilliant, you know that?"

"I have my moments," Hermione chuckled, using the lit candle to light another and handing it to Draco, "Let's go."

Draco led the way through the corridors, pushing open whatever doors they came across but rarely finding anything interesting. Despite being sure they were the only ones with access to the Manor, they crept through the corridors, careful not to make too much noise.

"Draco, we should head back soon," Hermione whispered.

He turned his head to look at her, whispering, "In a minute, I want to see what's behind this door."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Draco. I really don't want your mom sending Aurors in here because we didn't go back in time." Hermione shifted her feet, the floorboards creaking slightly.

"Did you hear that?" Draco hissed, turning his attention to the door.

"It was just me."

"No, it sounds like talking," he said, moving closer to the door and pressing his ear against it.

His eyes widened and he waved Hermione over, placing a finger to his lips. Hermione snuck over to the door, pressing her ear against the wood and straining to listen.

"Lord Malfoy, surely it isn't wise to wait until the end of the year. We should strike when they return," a quiet, weak voice said.

"You dare question me?" another voice hissed, "If we strike before the end of the year Potter will not be isolated. That is the Dark Lord's wish! He spends the summers with those cursed muggles and he will feel alone and the world will doubt his claim that the Dark Lord has finally returned! Crouch is aiding Potter in the trials so he makes it to the end. He will place the portkey in the maze and ensure Potter reaches it first!"

Hermione mouthed, "Crouch is Moody," as she and Draco shared a wide-eyed look.

Draco nodded, moving away from the door as quietly as he could, looking a little pale. Hermione followed after him, careful to avoid the spot that had creaked earlier. Neither of them spoke a word until they were back in Narcissa's study, the door closed and the desk moved in front of it as a barrier. They blew out their candles, laying them on the desk and squeezing into the floo.

When they emerged back in Black Manor, they were both pale and their faces were pulled into an expression of worry. They shared a look as Bellatrix and Narcissa swept into the room, both of them noticing the expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked, immediately checking them over for injuries.

"We aren't hurt," Hermione managed as Narcissa manipulated her head left and right, "Someone else was there. They didn't know we were there, but we overheard some of what they were saying."

Bellatrix placed her hand on Narcissa's shoulder before she could respond. "Do you know who it was?"

"Wormtail- Peter Pettigrew- was one of them. I didn't recognize the other voice, but it had to be Lucius. Wormtail addressed him as 'Lord Malfoy' while they were talking about Crouch placing a portkey in the maze. It has to be one of the challenges for the tournament. They want to bring back Voldemort."

"What else did you hear?" Bellatrix asked, keeping her sister silent.

"They want to wait until the end of the year so Harry feels alone. And so that no one believes him," Draco added.

"Bella, I think the person they called Crouch is disguised as Moody. He's been teaching Unforgivables and mentoring Harry for the challenges, and he isn't acting anything like the Moody I've read about," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Are you certain?" Bellatrix asked.

"No, but I can't think of another possibility."

Bellatrix's face was stony as she said, "Cissy, Draco, have lunch without us."

"What about Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I need her to come with me."

"Bella, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Narcissa asked, staring at her sister as if she had lost her mind, "Hermione still has the Trace."

"She doesn't," Bellatrix said, turning to Hermione and holding out her hand to Hermione, "Do you trust me?"

"Bella!" Narcissa exclaimed, "This is ridiculous."

"I'll explain later, Cissy, I promise." Bellatrix's gaze didn't waver from Hermione's as she spoke, still holding out her hand.

Hermione looked at Narcissa and Draco uncertainly, before steeling her resolve and placing her hand in Bellatrix's. Bellatrix pulled her close, turning them on the spot and Apparating, leaving Narcissa and Draco staring at the spot they had been standing.

Hermione leaned her head against Bellatrix's shoulder as she fought the wave of nausea that roared through her at the sudden Apparition. "A little warning next time."

"Sorry," Bellatrix chuckled, wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders.

"What did you mean when you said I don't have the Trace? I'm not of age yet," Hermione said, feeling a little less disoriented.

"I only found out because of my research as an Unspeakable, sort of by accident. It's a little difficult to explain. How much do you remember that hasn't happened in this timeline?" As she spoke, Bellatrix guided Hermione onto a small porch, opening the door to the house and stepping inside.

"I don't know. I remember you, but I think that's it. Where are we?" Hermione looked around the small living room, taking in the lone couch and fireplace.

"A meeting spot, but don't worry, we won't be meeting anyone for a while. I just thought you'd want some privacy when I explained this to you." Bellatrix sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her.

Hermione begrudgingly sat next to her. "I remember you, but until I met you I thought it was just a dream. Is everything else I've dreamed actually just memories?"

"In 1965, I was taking a walk around the grounds, and by the Black Lake, I found a girl who called herself Hermione Granger lying unconscious. I helped her to Dumbledore's office and she disclosed she had come back about 40 years in time," Bellatrix said, pausing to allow Hermione to take in the information, "We grew close, and she told me why she came back, and what she knew of how she had done it. She taught me things they didn't teach at Hogwarts, and she helped me see that I could be the person I want to be, not the person other people wanted me to be. She made me realize that I wanted to be better than what I had become in her time."

"But, how can I remember any of that? That was a different timeline, I shouldn't have any recollection of being at Hogwarts with you, I didn't even exist!" Hermione felt herself becoming overwhelmed, her breaths growing short and shallow.

"Hermione, breathe," Bellatrix whispered, placing a soothing hand on her arm, "When I became an Unspeakable I began researching the deep magic that allowed you to travel back in time and reverted you to a younger-looking version of yourself. The same magic that did all of that transferred your memories of that life to the version of you that was born in this timeline. Everything the other version of you experienced is locked away in your mind, surfacing mostly in dreams. Incidentally, I stumbled across records from the year we were at Hogwarts together. Hermione, your magical signature was first introduced in 1965, you haven't had the Trace since you were three because it tracks the time since the magical signature was first detected, not the age of the witch or wizard. Your magical signature wasn't introduced with your birth like most witches and wizards, it was introduced fourteen years before you were born."

Hermione stared at Bellatrix with her mouth hanging open, blinking at the older witch. Her brain turned the information in her head, trying to comprehend what Bellatrix just told her. She stood from the couch abruptly, pacing the small room.

"How old am I?" Hermione asked, pressing her palms against her temples and staring at Bellatrix with wide eyes.

"Physically, you're fifteen, magically, you're twenty-nine. I know it's a lot to take in, that's why I brought you somewhere private," Bellatrix whispered, standing and sliding her hands over Hermione's, coaxing them off her head.

"That's not what I meant. I've lived an entire other life, Bella! And if my memories transferred over, is my age affected? How do I even access those memories?" Hermione's voice raised in volumes and pitch as she spoke, her hands tightening around Bellatrix's.

"I don't know, Hermione," Bellatrix whispered, "But I can cast the age-revealing charm if you want. As for the memories, I have an idea, but only if you're okay with it."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before she spoke again. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"I can try to use Legillimancy to unlock the memories. I don't know if it will work, but if you're willing to try, I am too."

"I think I need a minute," Hermione muttered.

"Take as much time as you need," Bellatrix assured, sitting on the couch, "I'll be right here."

Hermione pulled the silver raven out of her pocket, leaning against the wall and turning it in her hands. She gently ran a finger over the wings, closing her eyes as Moonlight Sonata filled the tiny room.

Bellatrix smiled, her eyes resting on Hermione as she whispered, "Do you remember when you gave that to me?"

Hermione looked up at her. "I- yes. It was right before I left."

"I gave it to you on your fifth birthday," Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I knew someone had been there! It smelled like ink and lavender and I knew it was familiar, but I didn't know why. That was the first night my dreams were memories of you." Hermione smiled fondly at the raven, glancing up at Bellatrix every now and then. "They aren't good memories, are they? I always had nightmares when I was a kid."

Bellatrix sighed, leaning against the wall next to Hermione. "Some of them won't be, and if you aren't ready, that's okay."

Hermione looked up at Bellatrix, her eyes tracing the strong profile. "I'm ready."

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop it if it gets to be too much," Bellatrix whispered, letting her head fall to the side to look at Hermione and offering her a small smile when she caught her staring.

Hermione's cheeks reddened at being caught and she mumbled, "I'm ready."

Bellatrix pushed off the wall, sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. She gestured to the spot across from her, moving her legs out of the way. Hermione sat on the floor facing Bellatrix, crossing her legs.

"Ready?" Bellatrix asked, her wand loosely in her hand.

"Ready," Hermione nodded, steeling herself as best she could.

"Legilimens!" Bellatrix cast, letting her awareness drift into Hermione's mind.

Bellatrix could feel Hermione's slight resistance, and she gave her time to adjust to having another person in her head. When Hermione's mental walls dropped, Bellatrix made her way through Hermione's memories, careful not to invade her privacy by watching the memories without permission. She could feel Hermione's thoughts pulling her into their flow, and she gently resisted, continuing to search for the memories that were restricted to her subconscious. Hermione's mental walls were impressive for not having any practice whatsoever, and Bellatrix did her best not to push too hard into Hermione's mind. Finally, she came across an area of Hermione's mind that had a different barrier than the others she had encountered. Cautiously, she reached out, pushing through the resistance she encountered. It took more effort than Bellatrix anticipated, but she finally broke through the barrier keeping those memories looked in Hermione's subconscious.

Slowly, Bellatrix pulled out of Hermione's mind as the memories returned to her, flashing through her mind at an overwhelming speed. Seeing Hermione slump, Bellatrix rushed forward, catching her and pulling her into her lap. Hermione trembled in her arms, clutching Bellatrix's shirt out of instinct. Bellatrix stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her. Tears leaked out of the corners of Hermione's eyes, quickly wiped away by Bellatrix as she continued to hold the shaking witch. Sobs died in Hermione's throat as she pressed her face into Bellatrix's shoulder. She was in that state for several minutes before the memories died down, holding tightly to Bellatrix the entire time.

"That was," Hermione took a deep breath, "So much."

"How are you feeling?" Bellatrix asked, wiping away the rest of Hermione's tears.

Hermione took a shuddering breath, shaking her head against Bellatrix's shoulder. Bellatrix wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, rubbing her back. They stayed quiet, Hermione's breaths the only sound in the room. Bellatrix rested her chin on Hermione's head, letting her process everything she had learned.

"Bella?" Hermione mumbled into her shirt.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad it worked."

"Me too," Bellatrix chuckled.

Hermione laughed, wiping her eyes. "We have to stop him from coming back."

"I plan on informing the Aurors. I don't know how we haven't heard anything about Lucius escaping Azkaban, but he must have managed it somehow."

"What about Voldemort's horcruxes? We have to destroy the rest. The journal is gone but the others haven't been destroyed yet, and I have no idea where he would've hidden Hufflepuff's cup this time. Who's his most trusted now?" Hermione stood from Bellatrix's lap, moving to the couch after a brief stretch.

Bellatrix stretched her arms above her head, leaning her back over the couch. "No one. As far as I know. I'll think more about it."

"We need to find them. We need to destroy them. He'll have to come back again to fight Harry, but if we can destroy the horcruxes before he rises and takes control of everything, it will be so much easier." Hermione tried not to stare at the exposed portion of Bellatrix's abdomen, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she forced herself to look away.

"It's settled, then. I'll inform the Aurors about Lucius, Pettigrew, and Crouch Jr., and over the summer you and I can try to track down and destroy the horcruxes." Bellatrix glanced at Hermione out of the corner of her eye, smirking but not teasing her.

"You- you really want to help me?" Hermione asked, not sure why she was surprised.

"Of course I do, silly. Now, let's see what we can do about stopping him from coming back this year." Bellatrix held her hand out to Hermione, the brunette taking it with a small smile.

* * *

Hermione chewed her lip anxiously as they arrived back at Black Manor. The feeling was only made worse by the nausea from Apparition, even though Bellatrix had given her plenty of warning. They had just returned from the Ministry and even though Lucius was back in custody and Moody would be under close observation, Wormtail had managed to escape from the Aurors. The root of her anxiety was facing Narcissa.

"I'll handle my sister, don't worry," Bellatrix whispered, standing up straight when her sister entered the room, "Cissy!"

"Oh, save it, Bella. You owe me an explanation," Narcissa said, unaffected by the hug her sister gave her.

"And I will, over a glass of firewhiskey," Bellatrix said, dragging her sister away.

"You okay, Hermione?" Draco asked, beckoning her toward the library.

"There was a lot to take in," Hermione sighed, gratefully taking in the soothing atmosphere of the library.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione launched into an explanation of everything she had learned in the hours she had been gone. Draco paid rapt attention the whole time, asking questions and nodding his understanding every now and then. It was a lot to take in, and it was no wonder Hermione and his aunt had been gone for so long. She disclosed everything, even the information about horcruxes. It wouldn't be incorrect to say she had grown closer to Draco over the years than Harry and Ron, and she trusted him with everything she had found out.

"Well," he said, puffing out his cheeks, "It's no wonder you were gone for so long. I can't imagine how I'd react in your position."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to tell Harry and Ron," Hermione said, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"I don't blame you. I'm not sure they would even be able to understand. I'm not sure I do."

"I'm not sure I do either," Hermione chuckled.

"What? Hermione Granger being stumped by something?" Draco asked sarcastically, earning a proper laugh from Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah," she flapped her hand at him, "I don't think it's something anyone is meant to completely understand."

"That's a solid excuse," he grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, the smile on her face betraying her faux annoyance.

After a while of neither of them speaking, he asked, "So you and my aunt?"

Hermione's face reddened and she muttered, "What about us?"

"Well, you clearly mean a lot to her, and she means a lot to you. I mean, you spent an entire year helping each other so you'd both turn out better. And you're blushing right now," Draco said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Hermione felt her cheeks turn redder, and she glanced out the window to avoid his curious but nonjudgmental gaze. "I don't know. I- I like her a lot, and I like being around her. But I'm not even of age yet, and she has an entire life."

Draco moved to sit next to Hermione on the couch, tucking his legs under him. "Hermione, my entire life I've watched Auntie Bella go through the motions of living. But that's the thing, she was just going through it. Something has always been missing from her life and I've never seen her as fulfilled as she is now that you're here. I'm not saying this to pressure you. But you seem a lot more fulfilled, too. Besides, you might look fifteen, but you've experienced just as much life as she has."

Hermione sighed, worrying her lip between her teeth. "How are you so okay with this?"

Draco laughed, shaking his head at Hermione incredulously. "I love my aunt, and you're my best friend. As long as whatever you do makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. I know you feel the same way about me."

"That means a lot, Draco." Hermione smiled at him, leaning her cheek against the couch.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm here for you. Always. Don't tell Ron, though. He fancies you."

Hermione groaned, banging her head against the back of the couch. "I know, I wish he would stop. I really don't fancy him as more than a friend. He's pretty jealous of you. He thinks we might become more than friends."

Draco laughed so hard he almost fell off the couch, clutching his stomach as he gasped, "That's priceless. He really has no idea you're more like a sister to me and I would never."

Draco's laughter was contagious, and Hermione found herself descending into a fit of giggles that caused tears to leak from the corner of her eyes. "To be fair, I am spending Christmas with you instead of him."

Draco shrugged, pushing himself off the couch and extending his hand to Hermione. "Come on, I'm famished and I'm sure you are too."

Hermione's stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, drawing laughs from both of them. Draco linked his arm with Hermione's adopting the pace she set. Narcissa and Bellatrix were already in the dining room when they arrived, whispering to each other conspiratorially. When they noticed Hermione and Draco, they shushed each other, trying to control their childish laughter. Draco and Hermione shared a look, rolling their eyes as they took a seat.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Narcissa asked as plates appeared on the table.

"Better, I think," she said, focusing on her plate.

"It's a lot to come to terms with, but hopefully tomorrow will put you in better spirits," Narcissa grinned.

"What's tomorrow?" Hermione asked, looking up from her plate at the three of them.

"Tomorrow is shopping day!" Bellatrix exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh!" Hermione frowned at her plate. "I don't have any nice clothes."

"I'm sure we'll be able to fix that without a problem," Narcissa said, "There are plenty of robes that would look wonderful on you with a few alterations."

"You're much too generous," Hermione mumbled, her cheeks flushing.

"Nonsense, Hermione. You're our guest, it's our privilege to accommodate you," Draco answered, earning proud looks from both Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"I don't want to be an imposition," Hermione protested.

"Hermione," Bellatrix said, putting her glass down, "We love having you here. You could never be an imposition. You're always welcome to stay here and we're always here for you."

Hermione smiled, nodding and turning her attention back to her food.

* * *

"Arms out," Narcissa instructed, showing Hermione what she wanted her to do.

Hermione obeyed, surprisingly comfortable under the blonde witch's discerning gaze. Narcissa mumbled to herself, making mental notes on the styles that would best suit Hermione. With a flick of Narcissa's wand, a set of robes levitated in front of Hermione. Narcissa frowned in disapproval, casting them aside hastily. Hermione did her best to stay still as Narcissa did this with several more robes, finally settling on a simple but elegant one.

"What do you think?" Narcissa asked Hermione, stepping aside so the brunette could see her reflection.

Hermione tilted her head from side to side, reaching out to feel the expensive material. "I like it."

Narcissa nodded her agreement, turning to allow Hermione some privacy to try them on. The soft material was slightly warm against Hermione's skin, hanging loosely over her frame. She cleared her throat and Narcissa turned around, glancing over Hermione.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to the robes.

"Please," Hermione mumbled.

Narcissa proceeded to make several adjustments to make the robe fit better. She refrained from making it too revealing of Hermione's figure but maintained an appropriate level of tailoring. She tapped her wand against her chin, trying to pinpoint the source of her dissatisfaction.

"It should be green," Hermione said thoughtfully, looking at Narcissa in the mirror.

"Yes, of course. How Slytherin of you," Narcissa said with a smirk, appraising the robes with a practiced eye, You fit right in with us, Hermione. I hope that's not too forward of me, no one expects you to do anything."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. I feel at home here. I feel loved unconditionally."

"You are," Narcissa assured her, offering a hand as she stepped off the stool, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you, Cissa."

Narcissa simply smiled at her, linking their arms together. Hermione smiled back, allowing the blonde witch to set the pace to the foyer, where Draco and Bellatrix were already waiting. They both smiled at the pair that had just entered, holding out the portkey for Hermione and Narcissa to grab. When all their hands were firmly gripping the portkey, it activated, and when Hermione opened her eyes, she was standing in Diagon Alley.

"I know you're unfamiliar with how we do things, Hermione, so allow me to explain. Each of us will pair up and switch twice, so you'll go with everyone. You can choose who you'd like to be paired with first," Narcissa said.

"I'll go with Draco first," Hermione replied after thinking for a moment.

"Excellent choice," Draco said, whisking her away from Bellatrix and Narcissa by the crook of her arm.

"Draco, I have no idea what to get Narcissa or Bella," Hermione said when they were out of earshot.

Draco slowed their pace. "You'll think of something."

"That isn't helpful," Hermione huffed, following Draco into Flourish and Blotts.

Draco picked up a book, examining the cover. "Hermione, whatever you get Auntie Bella, she'll appreciate it because it's from you. And mum is just happy to see her sister so happy, but anything you get her will mean a lot."

"I suppose," Hermione mumbled, running her hands along the spines of the books.

"You suppose, but I know." Draco put the book down, picking up another.

Hermione continued running her hands along the spines of the books, reading each label as she did. Her fingers stopped on one that made her fingers tingle and she felt a smile form on her lips. It didn't have a title, but she pulled it off the shelf and took it to the counter anyway.

"What did you find?" Draco asked, holding a book on potions ingredients to give his mother.

"No idea, but it feels right," Hermione said, handing over the amount the shopkeeper asked for.

"I told you that you'd think of something," Draco said.

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione rolled her eyes, stepping aside to wait for him to complete his own purchase.

"So, for Auntie Bella or mum?"

Hermione frowned, peering into the bag. "Narcissa."

Draco linked his arm through Hermione's. "I'm sure she'll love it. Whatever it is. Now come on, I'm sure they're waiting for us."

"Already?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, they never take long when they're together," Draco explained, "Look! There they are."

Draco waved to catch their attention, pulling Hermione at a pace almost too fast for Hermione to keep up. Narcissa and Bellatrix hid their laughter behind their hands, watching Hermione struggle to keep up with Draco. Hermione shot them each a glare, unnoticed by Draco in his excitement. Hermione pulled sharply in the opposite direction Draco was dragging her, forcing him to an abrupt stop. Draco looked at her in surprise, offering her a sheepish and apologetic smile.

"Auntie Bella, can I go with you next?" Draco asked, whisking her away before she had a chance to answer.

"Draco loves shopping with Bella. He usually goes with her first," Narcissa told Hermione, offering her arm to the young witch.

"I didn't mean to throw off the tradition," Hermione mumbled, her cheeks reddening.

"Nonsense. It's good to change things up every now and then. Besides, he wanted you to be comfortable. It was his idea to let you choose who to go with first." Narcissa gave Hermione a smile, leading her down Diagon Alley.

"Narcissa?" Hermione asked, tilting her head up to the blonde witch.

"Yes?" Narcissa kept their pace, meandering along the sidewalk.

"When Bella told me about everything, she offered to cast an age charm to see how old I really am. I didn't give her an answer because I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. After Draco and I talked, I felt better about everything," Hermione rambled.

"Hermione," Narcissa said, pulling them to a stop, "You don't have to evade anything. No one will force you into anything. Please ask whatever it is you want to know."

"Could you do it?" Hermione blurted, biting her lip after.

Narcissa blinked, then smiled. "If you would like."

"Will you let me tell Bella?" Hermione's voice was so quiet, Narcissa almost didn't hear it.

"I will." Narcissa pulled Hermione into a more secluded area of the popular alley.

Hermione took a deep breath with her eyes closed, opening her eyes and saying, "I'm ready."

Narcissa nodded, pulling her wand from her sleeve and casting the charm over Hermione. "You're sixteen."

"How?" Hermione wondered aloud, before exclaiming, "The time turner!"

"Time turner?" Narcissa asked, stowing her wand.

"I used it last year to take extra classes. It must've had some effects on my age." Hermione worried her lip between her teeth. "How come I'm not affected by the time travel that led me to Bella? I have the memories of that time, my magic is older than I am, how come I'm not older?"

Narcissa smiled affectionately at Hermione, linking their arms and leading her back along the sidewalk. "Hermione, what year were you born?"

"1979," she answered.

"So, the time turner you used aged you an extra year, give or take. How old were you when you went back to 1965?"

"In my twenties, but when I arrived in 1965, I looked 14," Hermione said, wondering where Narcissa was going.

"So, it stands to reason that the same reason you were 14 in 1965 explains why you're only 16 now." Narcissa placed a hand over Hermione's.

Hermione frowned, linking their fingers. "I suppose."

Narcissa squeezed Hermione's hand, assuring her, "It doesn't have to make sense. I'm just grateful you were brought into our lives. I can't bear the thought of where we would've been without you."

"Can I ask you something personal?" Hermione looked up at Narcissa again, moving closer so they could pass through the door of a Quidditch store.

Narcissa regarded her in silence for a minute, finally saying, "Only if I can ask you something personal."

Hermione smiled at her as they surveyed the paraphernalia. "Deal. Why did you turn in your husband?"

Narcissa took a deep breath, collecting herself as she observed the newest broom model. "He endangered the lives of my son, my sisters, myself. He used to be a good man, but he was poorly influenced after he graduated Hogwarts. I didn't realize at the time, or maybe I thought I could change him. I wanted him to be the man I thought he was, but he bought into Voldemort's pure-blood nonsense. I can't say I blame him, though, we were all brought up to believe it. I suppose I have you to thank for saving us from a similar fate."

"Worse," Hermione whispered too quietly for Narcissa to hear.

"I believe it's my turn now," Narcissa said, waiting for Hermione's nod to continue, "Why didn't you want Bella to cast the age charm?"

"I didn't want her to be disappointed. You know, in case I wasn't older." Hermione turned a pair of gloves over in her hands, admiring the green leather.

"I understand. Draco would love those, by the way," Narcissa offered, "And I hope you don't think Bella expects you to be with her."

"Thanks," Hermione said, moving to the register, "I don't, but I think I want to. Not right now, but later, when I'm a little older. I want to get to know each other more, and I want to feel more grown-up."

"You don't think you're grown up?" Narcissa asked incredulously.

"I think I'm more grown-up than most people my age, but I know there's a lot of teenage things going on and I don't want to add a relationship to any of the preexisting drama." Hermione handed the cashier the money, putting the gloves in the same bag as Narcissa's present.

"Drama?" Narcissa asked, gesturing to the newest model broom for the cashier.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of it. "Yes. Ron seems to have it in his head that he belongs with me, but he also has it in his head that Draco and I are more than friends."

Narcissa chuckled, having her purchase sent to the manor. "I don't miss those days."

"I don't blame you. It's infuriating." Hermione allowed Narcissa to loop their arms together, squeezing through the door.

"It won't last forever. Come, let's meet everyone for lunch."

Narcissa and Hermione walked in contemplative silence to The Leaky Cauldron. Andromeda, Tonks, Ted, Draco, and Bellatrix were waiting for them already.

"Took you long enough," Bellatrix laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be the punctual one, Cissy?"

"I must've lost track of time," she answered, winking conspiratorially at Hermione, "You know I love shopping."

"Well, I'm famished, I didn't want to wait for you," Tonks said, throwing an arm over Draco's shoulder.

"Busy day at work?" Narcissa asked.

"I barely made it off in time for lunch. When I go back, it's back to looking for Pettigrew." Tonks rolled her eyes. "Slippery little rat."

"Does this mean Sirius will be exonerated?" Hermione asked, looking between Tonks and Bellatrix.

Tonks bit her lip.

"Without Pettigrew, the charges against Sirius still stand," Bellatrix said gently, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, silenced by Andromeda saying, "We know, Hermione. It bothers us, but there's nothing that can be done right now."

Hermione frowned at the ground, nodding and letting the subject drop. Andromeda and Bellatrix each wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, squeezing through the door behind Draco and Tonks. Narcissa and Ted followed behind them. Sound washed over the group but they pushed through it, finding a table in a dark, quiet corner where they hoped they wouldn't be bothered. Hermione was squeezed between the wall and Bellatrix, with Andromeda between Bellatrix and Narcissa. Draco sat between Tonks and Ted, wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione. She rolled her eyes, looking up at Bellatrix, who smiled down at her. Tonks and Draco looked at each other, stifling laughter while Narcissa and Andromeda shared a knowing look.

"Hermione, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Ted, Andy's husband," Ted said, reaching across the table to offer his hand.

Hermione sent him a grateful look, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. "Hermione Granger. I haven't given anyone a handshake in a long time."

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Hermione." Ted smiled, letting go of her hand.

"And you. Andy has been smitten with you since her second year." Hermione shot Andromeda a glance.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed, her cheeks turning red.

"I think that's more than fair," Bellatrix said, sending Hermione a sly smile.

"It's not as if it's a secret, honey," Ted chuckled, reaching across the table to hold her hands.

Narcissa hid a smile behind her hand.

"Oh, like you're any different, Cissy," Andromeda teased, playfully elbowing her, "You were making heart eyes for Lucius since you first laid eyes on him."

"Andy!" Narcissa shouted, whacking her sister on the shoulder.

"It's not like she's wrong, Cissy," Bellatrix said, using Andromeda as a shield.

Tonks and Draco looked at each other, hiding their laughter behind their hands. Ted shot them a faux stern look to hide his own laughter.

"Is it always like this?" Hermione whispered to Bellatrix.

"You started it," she whispered back, "And don't be surprised if they return the favor."

At that moment, their food appeared on the table. Andromeda and Narcissa whispered to themselves the whole meal, getting quiet every time someone tried to eavesdrop. Draco and Tonks imitated their mothers, Tonks shifting her features to look more like Andromeda, causing Hermione to almost choke with laughter. Tonks and Draco pretended to be focused on eating whenever Andromeda and Narcissa looked up, not fooling anyone. Before they had all finished eating, Tonks had left to get back to work, claiming her lunch break was over. Shortly after, they all finished eating and paid, emerging back into the bright light of the alley. Andromeda and Ted bid them goodbye, returning home to spend the rest of the day together. The remaining four of them split into their final pairs. Hermione looped her arm through Bellatrix's, pulling her closer.

When they were out of sight of Narcissa and Draco, Bellatrix said, "I know Cissy wasn't caught up shopping. She loves shopping, but she cares more about punctuality than shopping."

Hermione tilted her head to look up at her. "It was my fault. Curiosity. I had some questions."

Bellatrix placed a hand over the one that was on her arm. "You can tell me another time. Who do you need to shop for?"

"Thanks, Bella. I still need to get Andy a present. What about you?" Hermione laced their fingers together, feeling her heart rate increase at the gentle look Bellatrix gave her.

"Oh, I mostly do this to indulge Cissy and Draco. I always have their presents at the beginning of the month." Bellatrix chuckled, finding herself staring at Hermione.

"That's sweet of you." Hermione stared up at Bellatrix, smiling.

Bellatrix forced herself to look away from Hermione so she could focus on where they were going. "Andy would enjoy a book on healing, and I know a great shop to get one."

In a remote end of Diagon Alley was a small shop filled with books much like Ollivander's was filled with wands. Bellatrix wrapped an arm around Hermione, pulling her almost in front of her as she pushed open the door and entered the shop. Hermione looked up at Bellatrix, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the piles of books in the store. Bellatrix chuckled lowly, her breath tickling Hermione's ear as she moved away from the embrace of the older witch. A soft smile appeared on Bellatrix's face as she watched Hermione browse through the books. At random, she picked one up while she waited, flipping through the pages absently.

"Bella!" Hermione said, launching herself at the dark witch leaning against the wall, "I found something. Thank you for bringing me here."

Bellatrix wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist to steady them. "I'm glad you like it."

"Now it's my turn to take you somewhere," Hermione mumbled, grabbing Bellatrix's wrists and dragging her out the door.

"Hermione," Bellatrix chuckled, blowing snow out of her face when they emerged in Diagon Alley.

Hermione put a finger to her lips, dragging Bellatrix through the Muggle side of The Leaky Cauldron. "Do you remember the Christmas we spent together?"

"How could I forget?" Bellatrix asked, transfiguring their robes into Muggle clothes before they strayed too far.

"Things have changed a lot since we've been, but some things are still the same." Hermione led Bellatrix toward Trafalgar Square, looking up at the older witch occasionally.

Bellatrix draped an arm over Hermione's shoulder, pulling her into her side. Hermione slid her arm around Bellatrix's torso under her jacket, leaning her head against Bellatrix's shoulder. They walked in companionable silence through the cold streets, linking their free hands together. Bellatrix smiled as they walked through Muggle London together, staring up at the tree in Trafalgar Square when they arrived. She looked down at Hermione, who was looking up at her with bright eyes.

"You're right, Hermione. Some things have changed, but some things are still the same."

"I want to tell you something, Bella. When Narcissa and I were shopping, I asked her to perform the age charm," Hermione looked down, swallowing hard, "I didn't want you to do it because I didn't want you to be disappointed. I'm only sixteen."

Bellatrix put two fingers under Hermione's chin, tilting her head up so they were looking at each other. "I don't expect us to be together, Hermione. Even if you were old enough, I would never force that on you. All that matters to me is that you're happy. And I'd want to get to know you before anything got more serious."

Hermione pushed herself onto the tips of her toes, placing a soft kiss on Bellatrix's lips, so short the older witch didn't have time to react. "I guess _I'm_ a little disappointed. Part of me wanted to be older because I do want something more. But in a way, I suppose it's a blessing because I want to get to know you more, too."

"Hermione," Bellatrix breathed, taking a deep, shuddering breath, "I've missed you so much, in so many ways."

"I know," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Bellatrix and burying her face in her neck.

* * *

Christmas morning arrived quickly after the day of shopping in Diagon Alley. Hermione and Draco could barely contain their excitement through breakfast. Even Bellatrix and Narcissa were buzzing with energy. Sitting through breakfast was a difficult task for all of them, and they were lucky that Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora arrived as they were finishing. Draco let out a breath of relief, the sentiment shared by the three witches.

"I hope you're ready to lose!" Tonks greeted, stumbling into the doorframe.

"As if!" Draco shouted, jumping up from his chair.

Hermione sent Bellatrix a confused look, asking, "What are they talking about?"

Bellatrix sent her a wild grin. "The annual snowball fight. You and I will be a team, Cissy and Draco will be another, and Tonks and Andy will be the third team."

"Ted, you aren't playing?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Merlin, no," he laughed, "I'll be the referee. I always get my arse handed to me."

Hermione felt her competitive spirit rise to the surface. "How do we win?"

Bellatrix smirked approvingly. "Last team standing wins. I'll explain more at the base."

Hermione gave her another confused look but refrained from asking questions. The seven of them went outside, looking over the freshly fallen snow with various expressions on their faces.

"Hermione and Bella, you first," Ted said, beckoning them away from the other two groups.

He whispered the boundaries of their territory to them, doing the same for the other two groups.

"You have ten minutes," he instructed, watching the three teams run off with a smile on his face. He loved Christmas.

Hermione followed Bellatrix across the garden and into the woods on the outskirts, their whereabouts masked by the spell Hermione had taught Bellatrix. Hermione stared at Bellatrix, admiring her fierce profile as her head suddenly turned to the right.

"Andy and Tonks," she mouthed.

Hermione nodded and the two set off again. The trees grew closer and closer together the deeper they went, and Hermione started to wonder how far they were going to go. Bellatrix suddenly stopped, and Hermione almost walked into her back, bracing her hands on the older witch's shoulders.

Her face turned pink as she mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Bellatrix chuckled, "We're here."

Hermione looked around, a question on her lips.

"Look up," Bellatrix instructed, tilting her head up with two fingers under her chin before Hermione could voice anything.

"Wow," she breathed, taking in the magically constructed fort suspended in the trees.

"No one has found it since we started this tradition," Bellatrix informed her, tapping her wand against the trunk of one of the trees to reveal the ladder.

"Are you always your own team?" Hermione asked, letting Bellatrix give her a hand up the ladder.

"Sometimes I'm the referee," she shrugged, "Sometimes I'm not in this area."

"This is incredible," Hermione breathed once she reached the platform, looking around in awe.

The construct spread through the trees, camouflaged by the dense foliage but providing a vantage point.

Bellatrix chuckled. "I built it when I finished school. I needed something to stay occupied when I wasn't training."

"So, what do I need to know?" Hermione fixed Bellatrix with a look she had seen on the young witch's face only a few times before, bringing a smile to her face.

"Don't get hit with a snowball. You can use magic to throw them or go Muggle, and you can deflect them. Hit other people with a snowball and they're out. The goal is to get everyone else out. We're allowed to leave our territory and move into theirs, we can invade their base, but you aren't allowed to set snares or anything of the sort. Snowballs only," Bellatrix explained.

Hermione nodded. "Andy and Tonks are on one side of us, which means Draco and Cissa are either on our other side or their other side. Which of them poses a bigger threat?"

"Andy has tricks up her sleeve, even if Tonks is clumsy. She would certainly use that to bait us into an ambush. Draco can only throw snowballs, but Cissy is cunning and will no doubt have a plan. She would probably sit and wait for one team to be eliminated before making a move." Bellatrix paused, humming in thought. "Of course, it's possible that they'll work together to get us out and then take each other down after we're out of the picture."

"Then we should let them come to us," Hermione said.

A shower of red sparks appeared above the tree line.

"Let the game begin," Bellatrix smirked competitively, "I'll watch one end, you watch the other."

Hermione nodded, moving to the platform opposite where Bellatrix went. Her wand was partly drawn as she scanned the trees and listened for any sign of an invasion, her thoughts flashing to a memory of being on the run. She shook her head to banish the thought, focusing on the task at hand. A snapping twig echoed through the woods and she stiffened, flicking her wand to levitate a snowball so she was ready. After several moments of silence, another snap echoed, louder than the first. Hermione looked back toward Bellatrix, laying on her stomach with her arms bracing near the edge when she made a "get down" gesture.

Bellatrix stayed low as she made her way to Hermione's platform. She soundlessly lowered herself all the way down, pointing in front of them and slightly to the left as her approximation of where the sound was coming from. Seeing the snowball Hermione had ready, she sent her an approving smile as she prepared her own. The two witches waited with bated breath, ignoring the tingle they felt from where their legs were touching. Hermione snuck a glance at Bellatrix, the expression of concentration making her heart flip. She quickly tore her eyes away, feeling her cheeks heat up. Her eyes caught sight of movement and she flicked her wand, launching the snowball at the source.

"Oof!" Tonks said as it connected with her stomach, causing her to double over.

"Nymphadora is out," Ted's voice boomed.

Dejectedly, she began to trudge back to the manor, clutching her stomach. Bellatrix stifled her urge to chuckle, sending Hermione a sideways glance and smile. Hermione beamed, readying another snowball. Another flash of movement caught Bellatrix's eye this time, and she launched the snowball toward it.

"Ouch!" Draco shouted, rubbing his shoulder, looking around for his attacker.

Hermione hid her laugh behind her hand as Ted's voice rang out, "Draco is out."

Moments later, "Andromeda is out."

Hermione and Bellatrix exchanged glances. Narcissa was their only opponent but she would be a force to be reckoned with. Hermione heard something creak behind them, rolling out of the way as a snowball landed in the spot she had just been. Bellatrix and Hermione sent their snowballs at the intruder, both of them passing through air as the source of the creak had moved. Narcissa retaliated, pelting Bellatrix with a snowball before she could react.

"Bellatrix is out!"

Hermione was on her back, partially sitting up to look at the blonde witch. With a deep breath, she sent herself over the edge of the platform as Narcissa sent a snowball her way. It just missed her as Hermione grunted and rolled when she hit the ground, sending snowballs up at Narcissa with a wave of her wand as she scrambled away. Judging from the silence that pervaded the air, they had all missed. Hermione cradled her shoulder, hissing at the pain that exploded from the joint when she tried to move it. The fall hadn't been too far, but she had misjudged the amount of snow that was on the ground to break her fall. When she was certain she was far enough away, she leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Despite the cold, sweat coated her brow and she wiped it away with her good arm as she tried to think of a plan.

A snowball hit the ground near her feet, barely missing her. Hermione shrunk behind the tree, making herself as small as possible as her brain raced to come up with something. Narcissa was clever, sneaking up on them, and Hermione knew she would have to outwit her to win. Pushing off from the tree, Hermione darted from cover to cover, narrowly avoided the snowballs sent her way, and unable to send any in retaliation. She needed a distraction so she could get farther away. Ducking, Hermione threw a snowball in an arc as she moved to another tree. She smiled when it splattered against the snow-covered limb of a tree, causing part of the snow to fall to the ground, drawing Narcissa's attention as she moved to avoid it. Hermione's eyes fell on a small snowbank and she raced toward it while Narcissa was too busy to focus on her. She jumped over it, hissing again as her shoulder was jostled and laid on her stomach next to it. Pressing herself against the snow, Hermione slowly sunk into the snowbank, leaving only enough of a hole to see and breathe.

Narcissa brushed snow off her robes as she stalked toward where she had last seen Hermione. Her brow furrowed as her snowballs continued to strike everything but the young witch. Glancing around, she spotted the snowbank, smirking and creeping around it, launching a snowball as she rounded its corner. She frowned as it impacted the ground, certain Hermione would've been hiding there. She turned, looking for other places Hermione could be hiding, gasping in surprise as cold snow hit the back of her head, powdering her hair. She turned, looking for the source.

"Narcissa is out!"

Hermione pushed herself off her stomach with her good arm. Narcissa strode toward the snow-covered girl, offering her a hand up. Hermione smiled up at her, shaking the snow out of her hair with a shake of her head. She took the hand Narcissa offered, pulled to her feet by the defeated witch.

"Good game," Narcissa said, waving her wand over Hermione's shoulder, "But next time, be a little more careful."

"I will," Hermione promised, understanding that Narcissa was referring to the many battles she would have to face to win the war.

Narcissa nodded, looping her arm through Hermione's. "I really thought I was going to win this year."

"It was your idea to use Tonks and Draco as bait to find out where we were, wasn't it?" Hermione asked knowingly.

Narcissa laughed, stepping over a fallen branch. "It was. I had hoped that by taking out Bella it would be easier to win, but that clearly wasn't the case."

"Who do you think taught her?" Hermione laughed.

"Sometimes I forget you have all those memories." She sent Hermione a sideways glance.

"Hermione! You did it!" Bellatrix yelled, running toward her as they emerged in the garden.

Narcissa unlooped their arms as Bellatrix swooped Hermione up, spinning the young witch in circles until she collapsed from dizziness. Hermione and Bellatrix sat in a heap, laughing until the world stopped spinning.

"Andy!" Narcissa called when they were closer, "How much did you bet Bella?"

"Five Galleons," she mumbled.

"And you can give them to Hermione," Bellatrix laughed, her shoulder draped over the brunette's shoulders, "She did most of the work."

"Is she the one who pelted me in the shoulder?" Draco asked, glaring playfully at her.

"That was me," Bellatrix answered, poking her tongue out at him.

"I did hit you though, Tonks," Hermione said.

"Thanks for that, Hermione," she answered sarcastically.

"Anytime," Hermione beamed.

The warmth of the manor elicited pleased sighs from the group as they entered. Hermione unwound her scarf, the only red and gold one, but she didn't feel too out of place since Tonks and Ted both had Hufflepuff colored scarves. Hermione glanced at Bellatrix as she hung her scarf on a hook, missing her own Slytherin scarf from when she was at Hogwarts with Bellatrix. The older witch caught her eye, sending a soft smile her way as if she knew what Hermione was feeling in that particular moment. She found herself returning the smile without realizing, startling when a steaming mug of hot cocoa was shoved into her hands by a house-elf. Hermione managed not to spill it, even in her surprise, and earned a chuckle from Bellatrix. No one else noticed except for the two of them, and Bellatrix quickly threw her arm over Hermione's shoulder, balancing her own hot cocoa in her free hand.

A roaring fire awaited them in the library and they all settled down in front of it to warm up. Hermione ended up sandwiched between Bellatrix and Andromeda while Narcissa, Draco, Tonks, and Ted sat opposite them. Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged sly glances as Hermione brought her mug to her face, inhaling deeply the rich aroma.

"So, Hermione," Andromeda began just as Hermione began to take a sip, "How long until the wedding?"

The casual manner Andromeda had asked the question in caused Hermione to start choking on her sip of hot cocoa, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Bellatrix patted her back as she hissed, "Andy!"

Narcissa chuckled. "That's fair, Bella."

Bellatrix made a rude gesture as her niece and nephew hid their laughter behind their hands.

"If you must know," Hermione rasped once she recovered, "It won't be for at least another year."

This time, Bellatrix's cheeks took on a pink tinge as everyone else ceased laughing, trying to gauge how serious Hermione was. Hermione smirked victoriously, returning her attention to her hot cocoa.

Draco was the first to recover, rolling his eyes and saying, "Leave it to Hermione to render us all speechless."

"She has an unfair advantage, if you ask me," Narcissa chimed in, "Not everyone has memories of other lifetimes they've lived."

"I guess I'm just special," Hermione teased, poking her tongue out.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Tonks muttered playfully.

Draco sucked in air through his teeth. "You definitely don't want that."

Hermione sent them a charming smile over her mug, opting not to say anything else. Ted chuckled as he stood, offering a hand to his wife and daughter to help them up.

"I think it's about time we got going, my parents are expecting us," he said as he pulled them to their feet.

They exchanged farewells and wishes for a happy Christmas as they stood in front of the floo. After three bursts of flames, Narcissa, Hermione, Bellatrix, and Draco meandered to the parlor. They gathered around the tree, Narcissa conjuring a fire for the four of them. Hermione had opted to sit next to Draco, leaving Narcissa and Bellatrix to sit together. She wanted to see the expression on her face when she opened her present. With a wave of her wand, Narcissa passed out the gifts she had gotten everyone, starting off the gift-giving as she always did.

"You first, Hermione," Narcissa said, leaning back into the couch.

Hermione balanced the wrapped present on her lap, her mug floating off to the side as she did. She delicately tore the paper, earning impatient fidgeting from Draco and quiet laughter from Narcissa and Bellatrix. The box was about the size of her palm and she pried the lid off, setting it on her other thigh as she pulled the paper away from the center. Sitting in the box was an old-timey silver key with emeralds set into the palm of it on a silver chain. Hermione stared at it in awe before she remembered where she was and looked up at Narcissa for an explanation.

"It's an enchanted key that will let you return here through any door. Just put it in the lock, turn the key, and open the door." Narcissa clasped the necklace around Hermione's neck.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, wrapping the key in her hand and throwing her other arm around Narcissa.

Draco opened his present next. In a childish manner, he tore through the wrapping paper of the long package, throwing small bits into the air. He gasped when he saw the broom that lay inside. It was the newest Nimbus with a snake curled around the broom handle. He thanked her excitedly, earning a promise from Bellatrix that they would test it out later. Hermione made a face at the mention of flying, the idea of it making her stomach churn. Bellatrix was next, tearing into the present just as Draco did and Hermione couldn't help her affectionate smile at the sight. She threw her arms around her sister, nearly causing them to fall off the couch. Narcissa patted her arms calmly, smiling broadly. Carefully, Bellatrix removed the leather jacket from the box, putting it on and with a satisfied grin. Hermione had to remind herself to close her mouth, but not before Bellatrix caught her. Her cheeks flushed and she fiddled with the key around her neck to distract herself as Bellatrix shrugged off the jacket.

"My turn!" Draco exclaimed, rushing to the tree and gathering presents in his arms to pass out.

He handed a box to each of them, grinning enthusiastically the entire time. "Mum, you first."

Narcissa couldn't help but smile at her son, gently tearing off the wrapping. Draco was practically vibrating with excitement as- in his opinion- his mother dragged out the process of opening her present.

"Draco, it's wonderful, thank you," she said, placing the book next to her. Hermione recognized it from when she and Draco had been shopping and smiled sideways at him.

"Auntie Bella, your turn!" Draco's excitement was contagious and Bellatrix gleefully tore at the paper around the box.

She ripped open the box with force. The small box was no match for her strength and yielded easily, revealing a gold timepiece. Her nephew sent her a sly look as she tucked it into her sleeve.

Draco gestured to her excitedly, and Hermione rolled her eyes playfully as she tore into the wrapping paper. The box was the same size as the one Bellatrix had, and she pried open the lid, her mouth dropping open.

Draco leaned to whisper in her ear, "I remember you telling me about the Weasly family clock. This will tell you the time it is at each person's whereabouts and where they are. Auntie Bella has its twin and you can send messages through it."

Hermione brushed the tears from her eyes as she held the silver timepiece in her palm. "Thank you, Draco."

"Welcome to our family," he said, grunting as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I'll go next," Hermione said, standing before anyone could interject. She gathered the presents in her arms and distributed them by hand with a grin unrivaled by any other. Unable to contain her giddiness, she gestured for Bellatrix to open hers first, dropping into her spot.

Bellatrix couldn't help but admire the neatness and care that Hermione put into wrapping their gifts as she slid her pinky under the tape. She found herself taking her time, much to her sister and Hermione's amusement. Draco did his best not to fidget impatiently as his aunt unfolded the paper and placed it on the floor. She pried the lid off the box, discarding it on the floor and looking at the scarf resting inside. She hadn't let her sister replace the scarf she had because it was all she had from her time with Hermione.

Now, though, their time had begun again and she smiled as she stroked the green and silver garment. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded, gesturing to Narcissa next. The blonde witch opened the wrapping in a similar manner as Bellatrix. She smiled as she read the title and she couldn't help but open the cover to begin reading. Bellatrix cleared her throat subtly, bringing Narcissa back to the real world.

"Thank you, Hermione," Narcissa said, placing the book on the side table.

"Of course. Your turn, Draco."

Draco, unlike his mother and aunt, tore through the wrapping paper to the box within. He ripped the lid off, throwing it behind him. He pulled out the gloves, letting the box slide to the floor. He put them on, flexing his hands with a grin.

"Now we really need to go for a fly," he said, debating between pulling them off and leaving them on.

Before he could decide, a noise from the fireplace caught their attention. Bellatrix crouched in front of it, watching the embers change into what resembled a face.

"Bellatrix?" came Dumbledore's voice.

"I'm here," she said, gesturing with her head to her sister. Narcissa led Draco and Hermione out of the room, despite their protests.

"I just got word from Kingsley that Barty Crouch Jr. has been arrested, and Moody has been sent to St. Mungo's. This leaves the Defense Against the Dark Arts position vacant and I cannot cancel the class halfway through the term. I made a promise a long time ago that I would never force you to do anything for the greater good, so I'm giving you the choice to be the new Defense professor." Dumbledore's face blinked up at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix cast a glance at the door behind her. "We're very fortunate to have Hermione. If she and Draco hadn't overheard anything, Voldemort surely would've returned. I want to make sure the students of Hogwarts have every weapon at their disposal for when he does rise again. The more time they have to prepare, the better the outcome will be. I'd love to accept the position."

"I had a feeling you would say that. The proper paperwork has already been sent to the Ministry. Thank you, Bellatrix. The students have much to learn from you."

Dumbledore's face vanished from the fireplace, and the flames danced back to life. Bellatrix sat back on her heels and inhaled slowly. Hermione had a certain advantage but there was no telling how far that advantage would extend. At the very least, they'd be working together to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes.

* * *

Draco and Hermione waved goodbye to Narcissa even as the train pulled out of the station and until they couldn't see her anymore. They leaned back into the seats, both already in their robes. Bellatrix had left the day before, explaining to them that she'd see them at school. Hermione couldn't help the relief she felt upon hearing Barty Crouch Jr. was arrested and sent to Azkaban. For the moment, Voldemort wouldn't return. It was only a matter of time before he did, but they would hopefully have destroyed the Horcruxes by then. Hermione gazed out the window, watching the countryside slide past. She wasn't sure how much time they had, but every moment counted.

Hermione wrapped her hand around the wand Bellatrix had given her for Christmas. The one that had been hers when they were at Hogwarts together. She rolled the acacia anxiously, her vinewood wand still securely stowed up her sleeve as always. They would be at Hogwarts together again, but under different circumstances this time. Draco was content to leave Hermione to her thoughts and focus his attention on his new book, but when her anxiety became more palpable, he let the book drop onto his lap.

"What's up?" he asked, watching her closely.

"What if I'm wrong about the horcruxes? What if things changed too much and they aren't the same? What if we can't actually stop him from coming back this year and everything was all pointless?" Hermione asked, panic seeping into her bones in a manner that was unusual for her.

Draco moved to sit next to her, draping his arm over her shoulders. "Has anyone ever told you that you think way too much? Peter Pettigrew is the only way he'll come back, and that sorry excuse for a man would never be able to pull it off without help. As for the horcruxes, if things have changed that much, you and Auntie Bella will figure it out. You two are the brightest witches of two ages, there's nothing you can't accomplish especially when you work together."

Hermione sighed, letting go of the wand in her pocket. "You're right. I just worry things will go horribly wrong."

"It's okay to plan for the worst, but worrying about it doesn't do anyone any good. Don't stress yourself out like that." He nudged Hermione's shoulders, earning a reluctant nod.

"So, Draco," Hermione said in an attempt to lighten the mood, "What's it like having your aunt be one of the professors?"

He smirked at her. "What's it like having your girlfriend as one of the professors?"

Hermione flushed, shoving Draco lightly and exclaiming, "She's not my girlfriend!"

He laughed, poking her cheeks. "Okay, okay. She isn't your girlfriend but she may as well be."

"I guess I may as well be your aunt, then," Hermione retorted to his horror.

"Merlin! Don't say that!"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh this time, and she had to admit that she did feel better. Upon sensing her improved mood, Draco moved to the other bench in their compartment, going back to his book as Hermione watched the scenery roll by.


End file.
